The Crimson Death
by Private Jenkins
Summary: Three years ago, most of Konohagukure no Sato was destroyed. Now Nineteen-year-old Uzumaki Naruto is the most wanted shinobi in the Elemental nations. But when the Shinigami sends him back in time, will he be able to save those he lost? Or will he lose control and allow history to repeat itself… Only time will tell… And it's running out…TimeTravel
1. Again! With feeling!

**Summary: Three years ago, most of Konohagukure no Sato was destroyed. Now Nineteen-year-old Uzumaki Naruto is the most wanted shinobi in the Elemental nations. But when the Shinigami sends him back in time, will he be able to save those he lost? Or will he lose control and allow history to repeat itself… Only time will tell… And it's running out… AU TimeTravel**

_It's been three years… Three years since 'it' happened. I had left Konoha all those years ago a naïve fool, but I came back a bona fide killing machine. You gotta give it to Jiraiya, the pervert was an idiot, but he was one hell of a teacher. Kami rest his perverted soul. When I came back I immediately applied to the Hunter corps, passed with flying colors, and lo and behold. I was a sixteen-year-old Hunter-nin. Fuck yeah! Or so I had thought. One S-class mission to kill Orochimaru, and wham! My team was dead, the snake bastard possessed me, and the Kyuubi's powers were somehow under his control. I watched… As the fucker killed them… Ero-Sennin, Baa-chan, the rookie nine, Konoha. As a kid I'd always wanted to be acknowledged, and now I was. Just not in a good hero like way. More of a "You're famous! Let's kill him boys!" kind of way._

_But what can I say? It's been a good run, well, excluding the first twelve years of my life… And any and all interaction with Akatsuki… Hunter Corp 'Basic Combat Training'… Those years with the pervert… D-ranked missions… Well fuck me… My life has sucked! Anyway, now I'm on the run from, get this, Konohagukure no Sato, Iwagakure no Sato (Blame daddy for this one. Not like he's screwed me over enough eh? Stupid rock bastards), and fucking Akatsuki! That's two of the Great Five villages and the deadliest group of S-class criminals the world has ever seen all going after little ol' me… I'm so fucking screwed._

Speeding through the forest of Wave Country, Naruto grimaced as a flurry of earth spears decimated the tree he was just on.

"Damn it!" growled Naruto, before flinging several shruiken behind him, "These guys are fucking persistent..."

A group of around five Hunter-nins had followed in Naruto's wake for nearly five minutes, sending a wave of metal and jutsu at the retreating blond.

"Oh that's it!" yelled the shinobi, after a kunai flew uncomfortably close to his crotch, "You're dead!"

Naruto turned in one fluid motion, twisting his body, and landed softly on the forest ground. The Missing-nin laughed darkly as he hefted Kubikiri Hōchō, the former blade of Momochi Zabuza, and held it lightly on his shoulder. The blade had been modified through the soul bonding process, taking on an intimidating new appearance of darkness. The now black sword also had a sinister blood-red kanji for 'Fallen' etched on to the side.

Dressed in a black hooded trench coat, it was left open, exposing his muscled torso and the damaged seal on his navel. Foregoing the headband that once marked him as a Konoha-nin, Naruto let his blond hair hang down. With black cargo pants, a pair of combat boots, the ninja also paid homage to his two sensei's, Zabuza and Kakashi, through the black bandages covering the lower half of his face.

'Iwa Hunter-nins,' thought Naruto, his eyes taking in the enemy nin's Hitai-ate, 'At least it isn't Akatsuki...'

_'No worries gaki, just kill them like I taught yah!' _said a low voice, chuckling darkly,_ 'I wanna taste their blood!'_

"Still got that blood fetish huh Zabuza-sensei?"

_'Well what do you expect? I'm a sword damn it! What am I going to do, fuck a shuriken? Actually... On second thought... That could work.'_

It was previously believed that Zabuza's Kubikiri Hōchō was the only blade within the Seven Swordsman that lacked a chakra ability. The real truth of the matter was a small seal hidden on the swords handle. This seal had only one purpose, to confine the soul of the last true user within the blade in order to teach the next person the art of kenjutsu. And it just so happened that when Naruto had taken the Kubikiri Hōchō, Momochi Zabuza, the Demon of the Mist, had appeared to him.

"That was one fucked up image you crazy piece of metal" grimaced the Missing-nin, as he kicked a dying hunter off of his sword, "Kirigakure no jutsu!"

A dense fog quickly materialized covering the surrounding wood.

"Die demon!"

"Yeah that's what I said, fucking Kyuubi and his immortality," muttered Naruto, as he decapitated another Iwa-nin, "Something isn't right. There's no way these guys are real Hunter-nins. That means..."

_'Behind you!'_

Naruto spun backwards pulling the decapitated body in front of him as a wave of metal cut through the mist. The muffled thuds of various weapons striking the dead body and deflecting off Kubikiri Hōchō echoed throughout the mist.

"Hmm... Thanks man..." said the Missing-nin, looking at the mutilated body, before dropping the corpse at his feet. Quickly running through one-handed seals Naruto mentally thanked Zabuza for teaching him the skill.

_'You're welcome!'_

"Fūton: Daitoppa!"

Finishing the seals, an enormous gust of wind shot out, dispersing the mist in front of him, and sending blades of wind at his attackers.

Emerging from the forest was a group of around three dozen shinobi, their headbands indicating a joint mission from both Konoha and Iwa. The group separated into teams and spread out around the missing-nin, hands blurring through seals as they prepared to attack him.

"Are you ready to die?" growled Naruto, as the combined bloodlust of Zabuza and 'it' started to pour out of his body in waves, "Because I'm not!"

Malevolent red chakra burst out of the shinobi's body swirling around him in a demonic maelstrom of energy.

"Let's get wild!"

In a crimson flash Naruto disappeared before reappearing next to a Konoha nin, a clawed arm through his chest. Another flash and an Iwa nin fell, his arms desperately trying to keep his innards within him.

An older Iwa Jounin froze in shock at the flash, memories of the past war and a certain other blonde manifesting itself in his mind.

"Hiraishin?" whispered the Shinobi, fear evident on his features, "I-I-Impossible!"

"Don't worry..." whispered a soft voice next to the Iwa nin, "This ain't Hiraishin..."

A gurgle of blood and a fallen body answered him.

"It's much worse..."

_'Ha! Excellent monologue my young apprentice!'_

"Damn it Zabuza-sensei! You just ruined a perfectly bad ass moment there..." lamented Naruto, as he dove out of the way of a flaming dragon.

"Fūton-dammit!" yelled Naruto, as a shruiken buried itself in his left arm.

"Fuck!"

Savagely ripping the weapon from his arm, the ninja returned the shruiken to its owner. Unfortunately, the Konoha Jounin could not catch with his face. A pity...

The demonic ninja then lashed out with incredible speed, his enormous blade ripping into the side of an Iwa shinobi, before exiting the other side in a spray of blood. Twisting, the assassin ducked underneath a swinging blade, reversed his grip on the sword and eviscerated the shinobi behind him.

In a deafening crash of steel, Naruto blocked a desperate swing of a Katana, and lashed out with a fist to the face. The Namikaze frowned at the terror in the Konoha shinobi's' eyes, before ramming a kunai through the man's temple.

Once upon a time, Naruto would have never willingly killed a loyal Konoha-nin, but times had changed, emotions had to be locked away. At least this way, killing them reunited the ninjas with their loved ones. It was the least he could do... After all… He was the one who'd killed them.

**(Three years prior)**

_Konoha burned. Unearthly flames danced across the desolate landscape, a clear path of destruction in the wake of a monster. Standing amidst the wreckage a figure wrapped in malevolent red chakra ripped apart anything that crossed its path._

_"Naruto-kun!" yelled Iruka, tears falling across his scarred face at the sight of his adopted brother, "Snap out of it! You're stronger than this! Plea-"_

_"Urrkkk!" coughed the shinobi, blood splattering all over his Chuunin vest, and the clawed arm sticking through it. The former academy teacher looked up with glazed eyes at his killer, shock evident on his face._

_"Na-Naruto?"_

_Crimson-red eyes stared unmercifully at the shinobi, all traces of the once blue-eyed, Hokage-to-be, carefree boy was nonexistent._

_"Kyuubi..." gasped the shinobi with his last breath._

_The demon-possessed shinobi only bared his teeth, in a sick parody of a smile. Ripping his blood drenched arm from the Chuunin-sensei's body an unearthly chuckle echoed around the devastated landscape, before erupting into maniacal laughter._

_"What have you done?"_

_Naruto's body turned towards the voice, Kyuubi's eyes gazed upon the Kunoichi, and **Orochimaru** spoke._

_"Having my revenge of course... Tsunade-hime..."_

**(End flashback)**

Shaking the buried memories out of his mind, Naruto felt an ominous presence pass over him. Stretched before the missing-nin stood a dozen and a half remaining shinobi. Nine of which were slowly and in a synchronized fashion doing hand seals.

_Snake._

_Boar._

_Ram._

The remaining nine shinobi took defensive positions around the others, desperate to give them the time they needed.

_Rabbit._

Naruto could feel his strength leaving him, the Kubikiri Hōchō felt heavy in his hands, and the intoxicating power of the demon, slowly turned into a burning feeling of pain. The crimson flash that he used was a demonic shunshin. Using insane amounts of chakra, the technique literally tore a hole through time and space, instantly transporting the ninja. The chakra intensive jutsu could only be used a few dozen times before the strain of using demonic chakra became too much for the shinobi. On the run for three years, fighting nearly forty Jounin and killing more than half was no easy task and the Nuke-nins famed endurance was finally at an end.

_Dog._

'Any idea on what jutsu that is Zabuza?' asked Naruto mentally.

_'No idea gaki, but you better do something about it quick...'_

_Rat._

Summoning the last vestiges of his strength Naruto channeled his chakra and yelled, "Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu!"

An enormous dragon of pure fire blazed a path straight towards the other shinobi, its strength augmented by the trace amounts of demonic chakra, consumed two Konoha-nin before vanishing into steam by a defensive water barricade.

_Bird._

Uzumaki Naruto quickly burst forward in a crimson flash, the demonic chakra propelling the ninja at impossible speeds. In a deafening crash the shinobi reappeared completely destroying the earthen wall that blocked his path. The defending Konoha and Iwa-nin reacted immediately, lunging at the stricken shinobi, and trying desperately to kill the demon.

_Horse._

Twisting violently, and whipping his blade around at an inhuman speed, Naruto decapitated two more shinobi in a single desperate move. Reversing the sword the Namikaze stabbed backwards, gutting an Iwa Jounin. Zabuza howled in glee at the blood running down his 'form'.

_Snake._

Naruto roared in agony as a bloody katana tore itself out of his chest. With ragged breaths Naruto ripped out the offending shinobi's' throat before collapsing to his knees.

In total synchronization the nine shinobi clapped their hands together and yelled out only two words.

"Shiki Fūjin!"

At the edge of his vision, a ghostly figure materialized, and the sickening stench of decay intensified.

Death had arrived...

To Naruto, death had many different faces. Some wore cloaks covered in clouds, one was a sinister snake, another was a bastard fox, but all were various aspects of death to the Namikaze. Even Tsunade-sama herself was one, the time when Naruto walked in on her topless coming to mind. The wonderful image burned into his brain was only offset by the memory of seeing a light at the end of the tunnel afterwards.

However, these faux faces of death paled in comparison to the embodiment of death, Shinigami-sama himself.

The death god was visible to Naruto through the powers of the fox, the demonic chakra coursing through his body allowing him to see the ethereal figure. Unnatural fear wracked the shinobi's body, he had thought that he did not fear dying, but in the presence of death, he knew his time had come.

"Kill the demon!" shrieked a Konoha Jounin, pointing towards the fallen warrior.

The God of the Dead, turned towards the surviving twelve shinobi and slowly raised a skeletal arm, palm open, and pointed it at the soldiers. In a terrifying voice that echoed the voices of the damned, the Death God spoke.

"**Come to me**."

The bodies of the shinobi suddenly collapsed to the floor, white orbs of light shooting out of the corpses before congregating within the outstretched hand of the God. In a sudden manner the skeletal hand clenched into a fist, causing the white orbs to explode into a burst of red, and dissipate into space.

Naruto shook as he struggled to bring himself to one knee, his wounds and the overwhelming spiritual pressure taking its toll on his body. The Namikaze felt rather than saw the presence of the God appear before him, the black emptiness of the beings eyes gazed into his own violet eyes, penetrating to his very soul.

"**It is time**," reverberated the Death Gods voice, its arm rising once again.

A sharp burst of pain wracked his skull, and before he knew it, the Kyuubi no kitsune took control.

"Shinigami-sama, the first task is complete," whispered Kyuubi respectfully, as Naruto watched helplessly in horror, "The Guardian is prepared to fulfill his destiny my Lord..."

"**Very well... What is this other presence I sense fukataichou**?"

"It is the Guardians' Zanpaktou spirit," continued the Kyuubi, "I believe his presence is necessary m'lord..."

"**Then it shall remain. It is time...**"

White lightning arced from the god's fingertips towards the shinobi, striking the seal on his stomach, and caused red energy to swirl around Naruto. Archaic symbols materialized in mid-air surrounding the shinobi, and a howling wind formed around him.

Naruto screamed in pain as he felt his body rising in the maelstrom, the moment Kyuubi had relinquished control back to him, the agony his body was going through finally registered in his mind. It was as if thousands of knives were running across his entire body, each digging deeper and deeper by the second.

What felt like hours, was in reality a few seconds, where his agony-wracked mind then realized he was hanging fifty feet in the air. Surrounding him was a cyclone of energy, red, black, and white, a wall all around him rising far into the sky. Underneath, the death god looked up, its skeletal features twisted into a smile, and clenched his fist.

A tear in space suddenly appeared under the hanging shinobi, slowly widening into a swirling black portal.

With a single command in an ancient language, the swirling maelstroms of power circling Naruto froze, and then shot inwards into the portal.

"**Go forth child...** **Or is it back**?" chuckled the Shinigami, amused, "**Fulfill your destiny little mortal and take your rightful place in time… You who have defied Gods and Demons…**"

The body of Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto fell silently into the black abyss. Thus history was rewritten…

**AN: ****Gotta love time travel eh? Y'know... When I first started writing this (Three years ago? Hmmm... I was a Junior in High School so... Add the coefficient, minus the one, screw up a formula, throw an x on for good luck... Yup! Three years!) I'd envisioned a dark and bloody world filled with death and a vengeful bloodthirsty Naruto hell bent on revenge! But that got depressing... So instead, expect arguments on the validity of erasing ones existence, Kyuubi's long dead pets, massive head trauma, and some good ol' drunken debauchery! Enjoy the ride kiddos, and leave me a review on the way out... -Private Jenkins- **

**P.S. I am Dave! Yognaught and I approve this message**


	2. What's my name again?

**Summary: Three years ago, most of Konohagukure no Sato was destroyed. Now Nineteen-year-old Uzumaki Naruto is the most wanted shinobi in the Elemental nations. But when the Shinigami sends him back in time, will he be able to save those he lost? Or will he lose control and allow history to repeat itself… Only time will tell… And it's running out… AU TimeTravel**

**AN: (Edit) Shout out to the DragonBard for bringing this to my attention. Just a warning, while I normally despise bashing of characters, there is a minor altercation with Sakura. Remember, post-wave Sakura hadn't really had the chance mature into the (surprisingly cool) woman she is in Shippuden, and is still a somewhat rude twelve year old fangirl... Don't judge her too harshly. Now enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Hatake Kakashi had seen many things in his long and illustrious career as a Konoha shinobi. From horrible acts of war, a shinobi who wore green spandex and screamed about youth, all twenty-seven volumes of Icha-Icha (which were quickly burned into his mind courtesy of the Sharingan)and a nine-tailed demon fox get its ass kicked by a man and a toad. So when a black vortex appeared mid-air, and dropped a body in front of Team Seven, he wasn't as surprised as one would think. His team however, was a different story.<p>

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeekkkkkkkkkkkk!"

"Oh Kami! Did you see that Kakashi-sensei? Huh did yah? Did yah? The air went whoosh! Then that guy hit the ground like sheebam! And- ooohh is that a sword? Doesn't that look like No-brow's sword? It's sooooo big and black-"

"Hn?"

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeekkkkkkkkkkkk!"

"-but then Iruka-sensei is all like 'Eat your vegetables!' and I'm like 'No way! Vegetables are for losers! Like Sasuke!' and then Iruka-sensei got all mad and scary looking so-"

"Hn!"

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeekkkkkkkkkkkk!"

It was times like these, where the former Anbu Captain wondered what the hell he was smoking when he passed this team. Sighing mentally, the shinobi pulled out a kunai and spoke to his team in a forceful tone.

"Team Seven! Execute plan Tango Oscar Romeo Alpha!"

"Huh? Why would we look for Tora here in Wave Kakashi-sensei?"

"Eeeeeeeeeeekk-You baka! That's the plan where we 'Tactically Organize a Return Attack' you idiot!"

Kakashi resisted the urge to stare at the pink kunoichi incredulously, the plan was to create a defensive formation and wait for further orders, not to 'Tactically Organize a Return Attack' though he had to admit, the acronym wasn't half bad.

"Stay here, and be quiet," hissed Kakashi, as he slowly made his way towards the body. Lying in the middle of the road was a blonde man, dressed in what appeared to be a ragged black sleeveless trench coat, and shinobi pants.

Reaching the side of the body, the former Captain quickly laid his kunai across the unconscious mans throat and proceeded to search the body. The ninjas one visible eye widened as he pulled out two separate forehead protectors, one slashed from Mist, and another from leaf.

Looking over the blood-covered shinobi, Kakashi couldn't shake the feeling that he knew the man before him. Pulling down the black bandages covering the unknown-nins face, Kakashi gasped at the face underneath. Lying before him was a carbon copy of his former sensei, the Yondaime Hokage. The shape of the nose, the angles of his cheekbones, the whisker marks. Whisker marks? Kakashi did a double take, as there were indeed whiskers on the shinobi, six jagged scars that ran across the man's cheeks.

"Well shit."

"What was that Kakashi-sensei? Did yah find out who that guy is? Is he a bandit? No wait I know! He's an assassin here to stop me from becoming Hokage! May the father of understanding guide me! Let me at him sensei! I'll teach him to mess with the great Uzuma…Uzu…" froze the young blonde, his sapphire eyes widening in shock, "Ka-Kakashi-sensei? W-who is that?"

The other members of Team Seven looked in shock at the similarities between the unknown-nin and their own resident idiot. Could this be some long lost relative of Naruto's?

"Get back, we don't know if he's dangerous-"

The bloody shinobi's eyes snapped open. And all hell broke loose.

**(Inside mindscape, 3 minutes prior…)**

Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto woke up suddenly, flailing his body around, sending the sewer water he was laying in through the air. Breathing rapidly, the shinobi took note of his surroundings; it was the decrepit labyrinth that was his mindscape. Great… Trudging through the dark water, Naruto slowly made way towards the prison that contained the Kyuubi, his hands shaking slightly after the events he just experienced. Vice-Captain? The Kyuubi was the death gods' right hand man? Demon? Lover?

Naruto winced. He must have hit his head harder than he thought to think that a massive fox demon and skeleton could possibly engage in ahhhh, sexual intercourse… Unless of course, the Kyuubi used its tails to hold the death god down and then tried to skull fu-

"**B-b-blasphemy! I have never in all the millennia of my existence! I should kill you where you stand!" ** roared the Kyuubi no kitsune, **"You damnable fleshbag! You are lucky Shinigami-sama himself favors you or your pitiful excuse of a soul would be ripped into little bite sized morsels!"**

Naruto stared blankly at the Kyuubi no kitsune, who continued to rant, and wondered why he was in hell. Surely if the Kyuubi no kitsune was out of his cage, (and the raging-pacing demon that was smashing down sewer walls was indeed out of his cage) then there was no way he was still alive. Naruto wondered if there was ramen in hell… Ramen! He hadn't had ramen in forever! But if ramen was the food of the gods, then… It couldn't possibly exist in hell! The shinobi moaned softly.

"**-and that little mortal, is why you are in your past…"**

"Say what?" questioned Naruto as he tried to focus on the demon. For some reason there seemed to be three demon foxes… And so many pretty tails...

"**Oh for Kami's sake…" **complained the Fox, before it sent a burst of red chakra at the shinobi, healing the massive head trauma that was affecting the shinobi's mind.

"Better, no?"

"Yeah…. Now what's this 'bout my past fox-teme?" questioned Naruto, his mind much clearer than it was prior.

"**I will keep it short and simple, you damn idiotic monkey… Your destiny is to be both the protector and the protected. Fate has decreed in all her wisdom, the drunken bitch, that the 'chosen one' a.k.a. you, must be trained by the 'Guardian' which ironically is also you. Hence, the wonderful world of time travel…"**

"What the hell?"

"**The shinobi way of life is on the brink of destruction, with world ending consequences… As Guardian, you will need to protect and guide the Chosen One, whose decisions will determine the fate of the world. The Chosen One, who if not lead on to the correct path, will spell the destruction of the world as you know it. Sure, life will return eventually, but it's such a pain in the ass," **rambled the Fox**, **waving its nine tails for emphasis, "**Like when ol' Rex and Trice went and got themselves killed by that damned flying rock, I hadn't-" **

"Kyuubi."

"**I mean sure Rex kept trying to eat Trice, but they were good pets, albeit sort of stupid, and they-**"

"Kyuubi!"

"**-besides, the sheer complexity of creation and trying to balance out thousands of delicate ecosystems is, to be honest, beyond me, and we'd probably have to outsource-"**

"HEY BASTARD!"

"**That's Lord Bastard to you**!"

"So…" said the shinobi, speaking as if to a child, "Basically, what you're saying, is that the Shinigami sent me to the past, to train my chibi self, in order to save the world as we know it, all because Fate said so?

"**Well if you want to put it that way, yes."**

"Oh… Shit…"

"**Indeed," **said the Kyuubi, settling haughtily onto his haunches, **"There is also the matter of the space time continuum and potential world ending paradoxes. First, and most important, is for you to NEVER engage in sexual intercourse with your younger self."**

"W-w-what! You, you disgusting bastard!" spluttered Naruto, outrage evident on his face, "I'm not gay, nor am I attracted to myself!"

"**Hmmph… Revenge is sweet is it not? In all seriousness, no one can be made aware of your 'blast to the past'. Since time travel is a relatively unexplored venue, Shinigami-sama has decided it is better safe than sorry. Second, you can no longer be 'Naruto'. Since you are literally identical to your younger self, it is paramount that we establish a difference in the two, hence the name change," said Kyuubi.**

"A new name?" repeated Naruto; hesitant to relinquish the name he was born with.

"**Yes, I'm particularly fond of Fleshsack Meatbag the Second**…"

"Funny. Would I still be able to be a Namikaze?"

"**Since your younger self does not go by the name, it should be adequate. Politically, the last name should give you a measure of power within the village, and a 'connection' to little Naruto in the eyes of the Hokage."**

"Fine then… How about…" wondered Naruto out loud, his eyes narrowed in thought, "Zaraki? Namikaze Zaraki. It gives off that 'I'm awesome' vibe."

"**Pfffttt... A boring but sufficient name… Your relation to the Yondaime as a Namikaze can be explained as you being his younger half brother. Genetically your blood will confirm this. You of course must tread carefully with this statement."**

"Hai…" acquiesced Naruto.

"**The rest of the trivialities can be discussed later, right now you need to wake up and confront the scarecrow." **

"Got it… Now fuck off fox."

"**My sentiments exactly meatbag."**

Naruto felt himself ripped away from his mindscape, and into the world of the living. Then he opened his eyes.

**(Flashback End)**

The unknown shinobi's eyes snapped open. Twisting violently the blonde pushed the kunai from his throat and rolled sideways. Caught off guard, Kakashi flipped backwards and placed himself in front of Team Seven.

"Identify yourself!" barked Kakashi, prepared to take on this new threat, though the other ninja seemed bewildered and disoriented.

"Ne… One second 'kay?" said the shinobi, rubbing his temples, "That technique hurt y'know."

"Ahh," said the Copy-Nin, as he discretely motioned to his team. Naruto nodded briskly before making a dozen clones, while Sasuke and Sakura pulled out their kunai's and flanked their sensei. "Your name?"

"Ne… It's Zaraki. Namikaze Zaraki…" said the blond, his violet eyes scanning the four Konoha-nin, "Am I correct in assuming you are Hatake Kakashi, Konoha's illustrious Copy-nin?"

"Y-yes," stuttered Kakashi, examining the supposed Namikaze. The former ANBU Captain wondered at his relation to his sensei, perhaps a distant cousin? No, he seemed too similar, perhaps nephew or brother? "What was that technique that dropped you Zaraki-san?"

"Eh, I'm not sure, it sent me here from Iwa. Wherever here is," said Zaraki, gesturing around, "I ran into a group of crazy nin, psycho bastards, cause that technique hurt like a bitch."

"You're in the outskirts of Wave Country, near the border of the Land of Fire," said Kakashi, "What are your intentions Zaraki-san?"

"To stay the hell away from Iwa," chuckled Zaraki, before wincing at the pain it caused, "I think I'll probably search out the nearest medic-nin or hospital in all seriousness."

"Hmm…" paused Kakashi, his instincts were screaming at him to trust the shinobi, but his experience as a battle-hardened veteran told him otherwise. What a dilemma. Kakashi looked closer at the Shinobi, his body, while injured, was tense and ready to strike. This man was no rookie Genin; instead, he was he held himself more like a veteran Jounin. "To what village do you owe your allegiance?"

"You ask a lot of questions eh Kakashi-san? I'm a freelancer, my home village was destroyed, though my teachers were once part of the Great Five."

"Leaf and Mist?"

"Hai…" said Zaraki wincing; the headbands belonged to Iruka-sensei and Zabuza-teme. Speaking of Zabuza, "Hey, do you know what happened to my sword? It's kind of big, you can't miss it…"

"Here it is Namikaze-san," whispered the small orange clad ninja, staring intently at older-nin as he gestured towards the missing sword.

"Ah, thank you shinobi-san," said Zaraki, eye-smiling at his younger self, "Say you wouldn't happen to be my long lost twin or something would you? Uhh…"

"**Pfft… Long lost twin my furry ass…"**

"Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage!" shouted Naruto, although it seemed to be said with less enthusiasm than normal.

"A Kage? A very worthwhile goal Naruto-kun, with your bloodline you're sure to succeed!" said Zaraki, scratching the back of his head.

"Bloodline? Huh? Naruto doesn't have a Kekkai Genkai!" questioned Sakura, "He's just a clan-less orphan right?"

"Sakura!" hissed Kakashi, noticing the darkening looks of both Naruto and Zaraki.

"The whiskers are evidence alone of Naruto-kuns and my bloodline. Ne, it allows for advanced regeneration, and is only unlocked by a situation where one should've died," explained Zaraki to Naruto and the rest of Team Seven.

"**You're not bad at bullshitting out of your ass meatbag…**"

"But Zaraki-san! Naruto-baka has had whiskers forever!" said Sakura, while Sasuke hnn'ed in agreement.

Zaraki stayed silent. Looking into Naruto's eyes, he nodded tersely, acknowledging the danger he had gone through.

"Well seeing as we may have found Naruto a relative, what say you Zaraki? Would you care to join us on our way to Konoha? The medical facilities there should greatly help in the healing process, and is a mere three hours away," said Kakashi. His invitation to the supposed Namikaze was a potentially dangerous move, but he felt relatively confident he could handle the injured shinobi in case of an emergency.

"Hai, I'd appreciate that."

Zaraki dusted himself off and grabbed his sword off the forest ground. Team seven relaxed from their defensive positions and looked at the missing-nin, waiting on him.

'_What the fuck was that shit! Where the fucking nine hells were you? How dare you leave me lying on the ground like some hunk of metal? No respect I tell you, four and a half years of training and for what! To be left out in the elements like worthless trash-'_ roared Zabuza mentally.

'_Eh relax Zaza-sensei,'_ said the Namikaze mentally, '_I've got some insane news for yah.'_

'_What the hell is going on?'_

'_Crazy shit sensei, crazy fucking shit…'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So how was that my cute little readers? I know some of you were expecting him to de-age and all that jazz but my way seems funner! Also, there's been questions about the pairing, so here it is... No yaoi. And that's about it! Don't expect an epic romance with love at first sight and all that ridiculousness (awesome word by the way) because that just isn't how I roll... It's mostly harmless flirting with multiple characters and innuendo, no harem or lemons kiddos... Besides, if I do lock in a pairing (for either Naruto) It's not gonna be a NaruSaku or NaruHina... Sorry, Sakura just isn't someone I can see with Naruto, and Hinata? Well, too much of a stalker vibe, and that's a traumatic memory for another time! Leave a review and let me know whatcha think! -Private Jenkins-<strong>

**P.S. Night shift fucking sucks people... Seriously... So brighten up a minimum wage worker's day by making his email alert go crazy... Thank you very much and I'll see you in a couple days!**


	3. You ever wonder why we're here?

**Summary: Three years ago, most of Konohagukure no Sato was destroyed. Now Nineteen-year-old Uzumaki Naruto is the most wanted shinobi in the Elemental nations. But when the Shinigami sends him back in time, will he be able to save those he lost? Or will he lose control and allow history to repeat itself… Only time will tell… And it's running out… AU TimeTravel**

**AN: Word of warning, very minor Sakura bashing, she'll shape up by the Chuunin exams... Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>In all his years as a shinobi, Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage, had never witnessed a greater ninja than that of Namikaze Minato. The Yondaime was simply a genius, and had more natural talent than he himself ever had. In all honesty, the Sandaime was not afraid to admit that the Namikaze could've defeated himself in his prime, and he had made Hokage at thirteen! Then Minato-kun died. Died for his village, his people, and his family.<p>

Damn the Kyuubi. Minato had so much in front of him, the support of his village, a loving wife, and a newborn son. Alas, it was not to be… Sarutobi sighed at the thought of young Uzumaki Naruto. He was potential incarnate, he had the pedigree, the drive, and the chakra capacity, to surpass his father and yet… Konoha, the village he loved with all his being, suppressed and hated the boy. It was ridiculous the lengths people had gone to hinder young Naruto.

Puffing on his pipe, Sarutobi was content to think about the hyperactive blond. Naruto's actions and innocence brought a smile to the wizened mans face, it truly was a relief from the killers that surrounded him. If only he could give more attention to the blond, he owed him at least that. A soft knock at the door of his office yanked the Sandaime from his ruminations.

"Enter."

Umino Iruka, Konoha Chuunin, and currently on Mission duty, entered with a worried expression on his face.

"Lord Hokage," said Iruka respectfully, slamming his right fist across his chest in the Konoha salute, "Jounin Hatake Kakashi has sent a priority message from Wave."

"Really?" said the Hokage gazing out towards Konoha, "What is the message?"

"Hokage-sama, the message it seems to be encoded, I-I'm not sure what it means but it is as follows 'Possible Code Orange, prepare Test. Danger high. Threat low. ETA three hours."

The Hokage's eyes widened.

"Send for the Chief Doctor at Konoha General, tell him to report to me and to prepare for a genealogy test," ordered the Sandaime, "Now."

"Hai Hokage-sama."

The Hokage rubbed his temples in frustration.

"So much for porn…"

* * *

><p>"So… What's Konoha like kid?"<p>

"It's great Namikaze-san! There is shrimp ramen and there are so many nice people, and there's miso ramen, and Iruka-sensei, and beef ramen, and the old man, and pork ramen, and-" shouted Naruto, a large grin plastered on his face, "I'm going to be Hokage!"

"Naruto! Only the best becomes a Kage! You're just a dead last, if anyone will become Hokage it's going to be Sasuke-kun! He was the Rookie of the Year!" shouted Sakura, hearts in her eyes, "Right Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke looked at his fan girl with contempt. It wasn't right to bash ones dream, even if the idiot probably wouldn't become Hokage. Why couldn't he have gotten someone quiet on his team, like the bug user, or the Hyuuga? Or better yet, some ramen... Wait...

"Hnn…"

"See! Even Sasuke-kun agrees!"

Zaraki stared at his childhood crush. This proved it. He was officially an idiot. Zaraki had no idea how this, this annoying little girl, could be the same badass kunoichi she was in the future. The villagers must have knocked him around harder than he could remember! Eventually Sakura would be tolerable, scary strong actually, so it shouldn't be too long before she starts to grow up. Hopefully.

Speaking of maturing, his younger self seemed different than how he remembered. Much more subdued, very observant; perhaps he was going through puberty? It was odd how much of his genin years were blocked in his mind. Damn it... There should be some kind of Time-Travel law that gave the traveler perfect recall and a calender with conveniently circled important events. That would be awesome.

'_Pffft... As if time travel wasn't cliched enough gaki! Bah, why couldn't we have gone to some alternate universe or something? Y'know, a post apocalyptic world filled with zombies, mutated creatures, and vaults? Or maybe somewhere with pirates! A world filled with pirates, that'd be fucking amazing! I would totally slaughter them and settle once and for all ninja superiority! Stupid pirates, thinking they're so-''_

"So what about you Zaraki-san? What's it like where you're from, huh?" asked Naruto, unknowingly interrupting the nonsensical rambling of his future self's semi-sane sensei.

"Call me Zaraki kid, never was one for the formalities," said Zaraki, the ninja easily keeping pace with team seven, "Hmmm… What's it like where I'm from? Oh, it was a nice village, relatively large, but not very well known..."

The older Naruto frowned at the memories of his old home. It had been years since he had thought of them, and now, he'd be entering the Konoha of his childhood. Would he be able to handle it? The bodies… The blood… His comrades… Would he be able to make a difference?

'_Then do something about it brat! What kind of apprentice of mine fucking whines like a bitch? We're in the past damn it! Fix it! Or were you just gonna spend your time moping?' _roared Zabuza_, 'Haku was fucking manlier than you, and he wore a dress!'_

Namikaze Naruto rolled his eyes at his sensei, figures such a vulgar speech would do the trick. Zabuza was right though, the bastard nearly always was.

'_Damn straight!'_

"-raki?"

"Ne, what was that Naruto-kun? I sort of lost track for a moment there."

"Accckkk! You're just like Kakashi-sensei! I asked if you… we… had any family in your village?" said Naruto softly, his cerulean eyes glistening with hope.

Zaraki sighed. "No… I was an orphan."

"Oh."

"Zaraki-san, may I ask what happened to your village? I seem to recall you saying it was destroyed?" asked Kakashi, who had been listening very closely to the two blonds conversation.

"They were murdered."

Sasuke's eyes shot open, and the young ninja glanced curiously at the former missing-nin.

"Ahh. My apologies Zaraki-san," said the copy-nin awkwardly, it was common knowledge that in the last Shinobi war, dozens of villages had been wiped off of the map. Zaraki seemed old enough that his village could've been one those lost during the war. Hell, take Uzushiogakure no sato for example, most didn't even know it ever existed... "Well what do you know? We're here!"

The massive walls of Konoha towered over the four shinobi, a stark reminder of the Leaf villages' power. Sounds of village activity echoed inside the walls, and the younger members of team seven relaxed at finally being home.

"Halt! Who goes there?" hailed a Chuunin on gate duty.

"Team Seven under Hatake Kakashi with guest," replied Kakashi, rolling his eyes at the formalities. Probably a rookie Chuunin, by the looks of it. Personally, he prefered Kotetsu and Izuma, his old subordinates were much more relaxed...

"Identification?"

Team seven handed over their brand new identification cards as Zaraki looked at his former village with some trepidation.

"Thank you Kakashi-san," said the Chuunin respectfully, "The Hokage requires your immediate presence along with Uzumaki Naruto and…"

The Chuunin looked pointedly at the fourth member of the group.

"Namikaze Zaraki at your service," said the Namikaze, his eyebrow raised in amusement at the shinobi's shock. He'd forgotten how much Konoha respected the Yondaime. Iwa on the other hand, would probably attack him on sight... Crap. Maybe he shouldn't have gone with Namikaze? Oh well, too late now...

"Na-Na-Namikaze? Ahhh, I mean, Namikaze-san, the Hokage would also like to see you."

"Hai."

"Well come on then! Let's go!" shouted Naruto, smiling broadly, "I've got to introduce yah to the old man Hokage!"

The hyperactive ninja bounced up and down with excitement, causing nearby villagers to look at him with disgust.

"Naruto…" said Kakashi, "Why don't you calm down, and lead Zaraki-san to the Hokage?"

"Alright! Come on uncle-cousin-guy-with-the-face! I'll get you there in no time! Believe it!"

Zaraki smacked himself in the face with his palm. He was such a fucking idiot.

'_You got that right dumbass…'_

"**No argument here…"**

'_Acckkk! Who said that!'_

"**It is I! Kyuubi no kitsune! Destroyer of civilizations, conqueror of the known world! A mere flick of my tail raises mountains and floods the land! I am the incarnation of fire, greatest of the tailed beasts! Bow down to me!"**

'_Bah! You call that an introduction? I am Momochi Zabuza, Demon of the Mist! I have bathed in the blood of my comrades and enemies alike! Ranked third in the Seven-swordsman, only two surpass my skill with the blade! So bring it on you fucking fox! I'll kill you!"_

"**You? Kill me?" **questioned Kyuubi incredulously, **"I am the fourth most powerful being in existence and you dare challenge me?"**

'_Hah! You're ranked fourth, I'm ranked third! Top that!'_

"**What? That makes no sense! How about I destroy your very essence and make it so you never existed!"**

'_Wouldn't that mean that I don't exist now, if you plan on erasing my existence?'_

"**Errr… Not necessarily, since you obviously still exist, that means I haven't destroyed you yet."**

'_True, but if you did decide to destroy me in the future, wouldn't that eliminate my current existence now? Then that would mean you couldn't destroy me later, since I'd no longer exist?'_

"**Yes, but the world doesn't operate on a single timeline, it wouldn't be possible for me to destroy you in the future and have it erase you now. It doesn't make any sense…"**

'_Well if what you say is true, then wouldn't that imply the existence of multiple realities and worlds? I can't be entirely erased from my existence, since I'm obviously alive, sort of, and that of course would mean your full of shit!'_

"**What!"**

'_You heard me!'_

"**I'll kill you!"**

'_Bring it the fuck on!'_

Zaraki shook his head and rubbed his temples softly. It was bad enough when there was only one voice in his head. Now there were two of them!

"Are you okay Zaraki-san?" asked Kakashi, tilting his head sideways, "Do you need assistance?"

"I'm fine copy-nin, no worries here… Are we almost there?"

"Hehe yup, we're here!" giggled Kakashi, reading his book.

In front of them was the Hokage Tower, headquarters of the Konoha shinobi. Young Naruto stood in front, bouncing on his toes with excitement. Standing behind him in red and white robes was the Sandaime.

Zaraki gasped, then winced with pain. The Sandaime looked exactly how he remembered, and his heart lurched painfully.

"Hokage-sama," barked both ninjas, Kakashi slamming his fist in salute, and Zaraki bowed down deeply.

"Come, let us go to my office."

* * *

><p>"So Namikaze Zaraki isn't it?"<p>

"Hai Hokage-sama."

The four shinobi were crowded inside the Sandaime's office. Zaraki looked at his companions, Kakashi was reading his book, and his younger self was glancing at him and the fourths portrait. His narrowed eyes and confused expression definitely meant he was making some sort of connection.

"Your presence comes to me as a surprise, I had thought the Namikaze clan had died out? Could you tell me perchance, who your parents were?"

"I do not know Hokage-sama, I was found by the body of my mother when I was one on the outskirts of Iwa. I only know my true name from the necklace I was wearing," said the time traveler with a straight face. It was only because of Ero-sensei's training that he was able to lie so believably.

"**Ha! The old 'I don't know who my parents were and my only clue has my name on it' cliché! You could have done better…"**

'_In-fucking-deed! The whole tragic hero gig is pathetic; you should've gone with a bloodier explanation. Like enemy ninjas savagely tore your parents apart, and in a fit of rage, you ripped them apart!' And now you're traveling the lands looking for revenge!'_

"**You're not bad for a mortal Za-chan."**

'_What'd you call me you overgrown rabbit?'_

"**Why you insolent little-"**

"Hmmm…" paused the Hokage, "Would you mind taking a blood test during your stay in Konoha? Your resemblance to both little Naruto and the Yondaime is uncanny."

"Hey! Why you calling me little old man! I'm a shinobi! Not a little kid!" shouted Naruto indignantly, entering the conversation for the first time.

"Hehe yes you are Naruto," laughed the Hokage benevolently, ruffling the short blonds hair.

"It would be fine Hokage-sama."

"Well since you're here Naruto, would you mind taking Zaraki-san to the hospital? Consider it a mission…"

"Got it old man! You can count on your successor to get it done!" shouted Naruto jumping to his feet, "C'mon cousin-dude-with-the-sword! Follow me!"

The orange clad ninja promptly threw his self out the window, laughing crazily. Zaraki smiled at his younger self's antics and jumped after him.

"Wait up Gaki!"

* * *

><p>"What are your impressions of him Kakashi-kun?"<p>

The illustrious Copy-nin lowered his smut and sighed softly.

"He's hiding something…"

"Really? And what gave you that impression?" questioned the Sandaime, puffing thoughtfully on his pipe.

"You didn't see him with just Team Seven sir, he was completely at ease with our presence. It was almost as if he felt he had nothing to fear. But the moment we reached the outer walls, he became extremely tense. Like he was about to be attacked…"

"Hmmmm… Is he a threat?"

"I… I don't think so Hokage-sama. He's definitely dangerous, Jounin at the very least, but I don't believe he is a threat to Konoha. I'm not sure how sir, but I trust him. It makes no sense sir, but I do…"

"Very well then. I hereby assign you and Team Seven to assess both the character and intentions of Namikaze Zaraki. If he proves to be as trustworthy as you believe, then we will start the assimilation process to bring him into our ranks. If not…"

"Understood Hokage-sama."

"Dismissed."

The wizened old man watched silently as one of his top shinobi disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Turning towards the back window, which highlighted the setting sun on his village, the Hokage signaled for his hidden ANBU to come out. Six shadows detached themselves from the walls.

"He noticed you... This will be an S-class mission!" barked the Hokage, "I hereby relieve all of you of your positions as my ANBU honor guard, and reassign you to watch duty, is that understood!"

"Sir yes sir!"

"Your target is Namikaze Zaraki. Do not be spotted, and relay all info you gather to me personally, understood?"

"Sir yes sir!"

"If he becomes a threat, eliminate him."

"Sir yes sir!"

"Disperse."

The wizened old Hokage watched silently as the six elite shinobi shot out of his office. The six were some of his most trusted shinobi and each held an impressive mission success record. They would be perfect for the job. Turning back towards the village below him, Sarutobi lit his pipe, and puffed on it softly. The sun had almost set across the horizon, its rays sending an orange glow around the village. The Hokage smiled at how the color made him think of Naruto-kun and his youthful exuberance.

"Namikaze Zaraki... You seem almost too good to be true. For Naruto-kun's sake I dearly pray you are the genuine article," whispered the Sandaime to himself, "The boy needs a family. An anchor. A _**Guardian**_..."

Far away, on an obsidian throne, the Shinigami laughed...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's a wrap people! Hope you enjoyed it, I've really been appreciating all of the alerts, favorites, and reviews filling my inbox! Speaking of reviews, lets have some constructive criticism people! I wanna know my strengths and weakness's, what you liked and what you didn't... Was the fight scene first chapter epic and awesome? Did it suck? Am I making you laugh? Chuckle? Cringe? (I hope not...) Are you catching all of my subtle references to various media? (Prize for whoever catches them all!) Is Zabuza and Kyuubi interactions interesting? Your favorite kind of pie? That sort of thing... Anyway thanks for reading, next chapter should be out by x-mas! -Private Jenkins-<strong>

**P.S. If you're curious as to what I listen to when I'm writing, hit up my Pandora radio profile and search Private Jenkins... Music makes the world go round my friends... Metallica FTW**


	4. I am a Dwarf and I'm digging a hole

**Summary: Three years ago, most of Konohagukure no Sato was destroyed. Now Nineteen-year-old Uzumaki Naruto is the most wanted shinobi in the Elemental nations. But when the Shinigami sends him back in time, will he be able to save those he lost? Or will he lose control and allow history to repeat itself… Only time will tell… And it's running out… AU TimeTravel**

* * *

><p>Zaraki winced as he landed hard outside the Hokage Tower. His body was in serious pain, and it seemed his temporary feelings of good health were only an illusion. Placing his hand on his side, the Namikaze felt the sticky wetness of blood transfer to his hand. Ignoring the pain, the older Naruto launched his body forward, quickly catching up to his younger self.<p>

"We're almost there!" shouted Naruto, running backwards in front of Zaraki, "C'mon you slowpoke-"

The crash and shouts of outrage echoed across the streets as the younger Naruto barreled into a group of people.

"Naruto!'

"You idiot!"

"Watch where you're going!"

"My chips!"

The time traveling shinobi's eyes widened at the identities of the ninja in front of him. Brushing themselves off with varying degrees of apathy and anger were the collective shinobi that made up Teams Ten and Eight. Standing behind the two teams was their respective sensei's, Yuhi Kurenai and Sarutobi Asuma.

"Ehhh my bad! I was just taking Zaraki here to the hospital!" shouted Naruto, scratching the back of his head, "He's new to the village! Believe it!"

"Well welcome to Konoha then," said the smoking Jounin, "I'm Sarutobi Asuma, Jounin-sensei of Team Ten."

"And I am Yuhi Kurenai, Jounin-sensei of Team Eight. Would mind if we accompanied you to the hospital… Ahh…"

"Namikaze Zaraki," coughed the time traveler. Zaraki tried to focus on the shinobi in front of him, but the dull ache in his head had multiplied into a pounding crescendo. The world spun and the shinobi collapsed to his knees.

"Zaraki-san!"

The pale face of Yuhi Kurenai looked into his dazed eyes with concern. The kunoichi had knelt in front of Zaraki. Crimson eyes met violet.

**(The Fall of Konoha 1300hrs)**

_"Push him back! Don't let him pass!"_

_"He's torn apart sector seven! There's still civilians in there!"_

_"Not anymore! Kami damn it! We need to reinforce-" the Konoha Jounin fell headless to the ground._

_"What the fu-"_

_Three more bodies fell lifeless to the blood stained earth._

_**"Weak… So incredibly weak! Is this the extent of Konoha's strength?"**_

_"Naruto!" shouted Inuzuka Kiba, as he landed in front of the possessed shinobi. The remainder of Team Eight stood behind him poised to fight, "What the hell is wrong with you!"_

_"N-naruto-kun! You need to fight b-back! Don't let it control you!"_

_Orochimaru smiled with sadistic glee at the ninjas in front of him. They still believed little Naruto could hear their cries! The snake sannin chuckled when he felt the presence of a powerful genjutsu surround him, and the presence of three more ninja._

_**"Kai! Did you really think that would work? Your power is nothing compared to my own!"**_

_The attacking members of Team Ten flew back as Orochimaru unleashed more of his vessels power. The skinny blonde girl crashed into one of the nearby crumbling buildings, a sickening snap sounding as the Kunoichi's head slammed into the wall._

_"Ino!"_

_"You bastard!"_

_"You killed her!"_

_The illusive figure of Team Eights sensei materialized next to the murderous members of Teams Eight and Ten. "We will stop you Naruto-kun, I'm sorry…"_

_The body of Uzumaki Naruto smiled with bloodstained teeth and disappeared in a **crimson flash**._

**(Flashback end)**

Namikaze Zaraki woke up suddenly. Birds. Chirping. Chidori… Trapped. White. Room. The room was white. Zaraki's sleep addled mind finally registered his surroundings. Konoha General Hospital. Great…

Sitting up slowly, the shinobi checked over his bandaged body. Everything seemed fine, better actually then his body usually was. His skin looked healthier, and the various aches that normally plagued his body were gone. Finally getting uninterrupted sleep for the first time in three years seemed to have done wonders for his constitution. The Kyuubi could only do so much.

Noticing the assistance button next to his arm, the shinobi pressed it, hopefully calling someone who had his clothes. Dressed in a paper gown was not fit for a shinobi of his stature. Plus, the stupid thing chafed. Looking around the hospital room, Zaraki confirmed that his clothes were nowhere in sight.

A light knock brought his attention to the door, where a young nurse walked in, before suddenly stiffening in shock.

"Y-you're awake? B-but that shouldn't be possible! It's only been a day!" exclaimed the nurse in confusion, as she gaped at the moving shinobi, "O-one moment please Namikaze-sama, I'll fetch the doctor!"

Namikaze-sama? The way the nurse said his name with such deference, was confusing to Zaraki. The shinobi laid back down on the hospital bed as the nurse hustled out of the door. Had his identity already spread amongst the general populous? The lanky figure of the doctor standing in the doorway cut short Zaraki's ruminations.

"Ahh, Namikaze-sama. How are you feeling?" asked the doctor genially, "It was truly amazing that you were able to make it here from Wave country with those injuries!"

"Much better, thank you… I guess I didn't really notice until it was too late," said Zaraki with a sheepish look on his face.

The doctor shook his head comically as he started to check over Zaraki's bandages.

"Typical shinobi behavior then eh?" laughed the doctor, "Now, on to business. You had severe lacerations covering the right side of your chest, six cracked ribs, a broken collarbone, and a case of severe dehydration. If it weren't for your healing ability, you most likely would have died! Believe me when I say we were pleasantly surprised. May I ask how you received these injuries?"

"Got in a fight… I lost."

"Hmmm… Very well then… The Hokage also ordered a blood test in order to confirm your relation to the Yondaime-sama. The results were conclusive. You are indeed a Namikaze. In fact, according to your blood, it seems you are either his biological son, or his younger half-brother. We have of course determined you are his brother not his son."

"Ahh…"

"Indeed Namikaze-sama. I was shocked as well. Well then, that will be all for now…" said the doctor, writing on his clipboard, "Let me run the necessary paperwork and I'll have you cleared for release momentarily."

"Thanks. Oh! Do you happen to have my stuff around here somewhere?" asked Zaraki, as he moved off the bed.

"Not to worry, I'll see if I can have one of the nurses bring it up to you," said the doctor before leaving the room.

"Ugh…" moaned the Namikaze after the doctor left, putting his hands on his stomach, "I knew I should've asked for some ramen…"

A whisper in the wind and a slight fluctuation of chakra was all the warning Zaraki had before-

"Ramen will have to wait Namikaze–san, you are to follow me immediately..." ordered a masked shinobi, dressed in what Zaraki recognized as Konoha's T&I departments standard uniform.

Torture and Interrogation was one of Konoha's most important and essential departments of the Hokages forces, and Zaraki had once worked very closely with them when he was a Hunter-nin.

"Standard Protocol dictates all incoming citizens with a shinobi background to be subjected to a cursory interrogation," continued the Shinobi briskly, "Rest assured, unless you are an enemy spy or saboteur, then no physically harmful techniques will used upon your person. Due to your injured status you have the option to momentarily delay the proceedings but you will stay under armed guard until you are cleared and assigned a handler."

"Yeah, yeah, makes sense Shinobi-chan, I'm good to go" said the Namikaze lazily, "But the real question is... Where the bloody hell is my gear? The breeze is nice and all but it's really bringing down my kickass shinobi factor. It's embarrassing really..."

The T&I-nin scoffed at his antics before throwing the Namikaze's clothing at him.

"You're weapons will be returned to you pending the results of your interrogation. Now if you're finished dressing, it is time we leave."

Zaraki nodded as he finished wrapping his lower face, and threw his hood over his head. Despite being weaponless, the Namikaze wasn't too worried; this wasn't the vengeful remains of Konoha, whose sole purpose was to send the Kyuubi incarnate to the Shinig- He quickly stopped that train of thought. He wouldn't fail, not again, and this time... This time... Orochimaru would pay.

"Shall we?" said Zaraki, his teeth clenched with restrained anger.

Jumping out of the hospital window, the T&I-nin landed silently on the roof of a nearby building, motioned to Zaraki to follow, and sped off in the direction of the joint headquarters of the Anbu and T&I departments. Of course the real HQ was hidden in the northeast section of the Forest of Death, but he wasn't supposed to know that. Farther behind, Zaraki jumped from the rooftops a little slower, stretching out his limbs from the weeklong period of inactivity.

From the corners of his eyes, Zaraki noticed a group of shinobi discretely following him, their chakra signatures identifying them as the Hokages Honor guard. Actually, when he thought about it, the six shinobi following him were probably his own guard when he was a kid. They definitely felt familiar. Huh. Small world...

Coming to a stop directly in front of a nondescript building, Zaraki couldn't help but chuckle at the annoyed glare the T&I-nin was giving him. Translating the slight tilt of her head and body language, it seemed she was upset at how slow his pace had been and his nonchalance at being interrogated. Or she needed to use the bathroom... He could never tell with woman...

"Hey, c'mon!" said the Namikaze, raising his hands in surrender, "I just got out of the hospital! I needed to work out all the kinks! And the view from behind, woof!"

The female ninja rolled her eyes at the perversion, "Don't make me sic my dogs on you Namikaze-san, trust me when I say their bite is worse than their bark!"

"Ahaha! An Inuzuka? Ooooohh... I never thought I'd use this!" laughed Zaraki, channeling his inner Jiraiya, "Ahem. Hey baby, meeting you has given me a new leash on life!"

"**I'm embarrassed that I even know you Meatbag.**.."

The Inuzuka Kunoichi looked like she didn't know whether to be horrified, laugh, or be offended, at what had to be one of the worst pick up lines ever. A muffled bark of laughter echoed from the one of the hidden guards outside the headquarters, and Zaraki couldn't help but smile and scratch the back of his head sheepishly.

"Ummm... Let's pretend that never happened neh?"

"Agreed Namikaze-san..."

"**I second that motion..."**

* * *

><p>Morino Ibiki sat silently in his office, sipping a saucer of warm sake, while his fingers deftly continued writing the report of Namikaze Zaraki's interrogation. The Tokubetsu Jounin, and current commander of Konoha's Torture and Interrogation department, was considered to be one of the best practitioners of mental torture in the world.<p>

Many a time had he compromised an infiltrating spy with words alone. According to the shinbi rumor mill, most believed his ability was some sort of bloodline. Surely one couldn't break a person's resolve with mere words, right? Contrary to popular belief, the only special ability he had was his skill of reading ones eyes. There's a saying that the eye is the window to the soul, and Ibiki completely agreed with it.

In his experience, the eyes could tell him a great deal about a person. He had seen the innocent eyes of a child, the battle hardened eyes of veteran shinobi, the glassy gaze of a broken man, the crazed gleam of insanity, and yet… Namikaze Zaraki had eyes like no other. Even the color of his eyes were particulary unique, what at first glance was a dark shade of violet, was on a deeper inspection, revealed to be shattered sapphire iris's, with flecks of crimson exploding outwards.

And when Ibiki gazed into the shattered windows of Namikaze Zaraki's soul, the T&I commander was at a loss for words. He held the thousand-yard stare of a war veteran, combined with the broken look of one who'd lost everything, and the gleam of someone looking for revenge. And yet… There was also a glimmer of hope, a hardened resolve, and the light of a man with a second chance. Truly a man of contrasts. Even his personality seemed to contradict the conclusions he drew from the shinobi's eyes. The man was extremely likable, outgoing, and delightfully sarcastic. Hell, he'd even sent in Anko-chan just to see how the Namikaze would react. He wasn't the only one disturbed at how well the two got along.

The commander made sure to pen in a footnote about the two in his report. Must not reproduce.

Namikaze Zaraki was an enigma. A very dangerous, battle hardened, slightly off his rocker, who may or may not hear voices in his head, wielding a massive fucking sword enigma.

Morino Ibiki sighed. The bastard would fit right in.

* * *

><p>"So Anko-chan…" drawled out Zaraki, following his newest friend through the bustling streets of Konoha, "Where the hell are we going?"<p>

"Weeeeelll, since ol' scarface told me to keep an eye on you, I figured I'd take you to the bestest Shinobi bar in town, get you shit faced drunk, and finally, seduce any important info out of yah!"

Zaraki looked at the cackling Kunoichi with amusement, before shaking his head and chuckling to himself. It really was a shame that he hadn't had any interaction with her before. The former Uzumaki had to admit, it was refreshing to have a companion who didn't evoke a sudden flashback to the past, and who was fun to be around. Of course, the fact that she was smoking hot had nothing to do with it.

"Sorry Anko-chan, but I'll have to pass on your offer. It's been a long day and I'd rather get some food in me," said Zaraki scratching the back of his head bashfully.

"Bah you're no fun 'raki-kun," pouted the snake kunoichi, before suddenly brightening up, "I know! Let's go get dango! And sake!"

"After you Anko-chan," said Zaraki, quickly falling into step behind her. The two continued to make there way through the crowds, before ending up at a relatively empty dango shop.

"Oi! Daisuke! Hit me up with the usual, and keep 'em coming!" ordered the Kunoichi, slamming her fist on the counter, and motioning to the large man behind the counter. Moving with the practiced grace of a former shinobi, the vendor swiftly placed a bottle of sake alongside several plates of dango in front of Anko.

Ordering a large bowl of katsu ramen, and a bottle of whiskey from the Land of Grass, Zaraki sat at the stand in barely concealed shock. The entire situation was completely surreal. Three days ago, or was it four? Hell, seven years in the future? He was a missing ninja, on the run, from what seemed like the world. And now, here he was, in the middle of a thriving Konoha. It was enough to drive anyone crazy. Ehh… Fuck it. It was time to get completely wasted, consequences be damned. Bottoms up!

* * *

><p>Uchiha Sasuke considered himself something of a lone wolf. Within the twelve short years he'd been alive, he had experienced horrors nearly unimaginable to most. And still he shouldered on. True, most considered him to be an aloof ass, but what did they know? Did <em>they<em> lose their entire clan? Did _they_ know the rage that came with the _emptiness_? The lonliness? No. They didn't. Naruto was probably the only one his age that somewhat understood his lonliness. But the difference between being orphaned at birth and his case was that he knew his family. They loved him. And they were gone. Because of _him_…

Slowly walking through the sprawling village of Konoha, the last loyal Uchiha wrapped his bloody hands with bandages. Training while thinking of _him_, almost always ended up in an injury. But the benefits outweighed the costs. He would get stronger. He would avenge his clan! He would _kill_ Itac-

"Heads up!"

Despite being an extremely skilled genin, Sasuke almost lost his head to the massive sword that came flying out of nowhere. Of course the impromptu haircut was preferable to the alternative.

"Damn it Anko! Stop throwing my sword around like that! I thought you were supposed to be responsible for me? Not the other bloody way around!"

Needless to say, Sasuke was not amused.

"Hey kid, sorry about that. Anko-chan seems to get kinda violent when she's drunk," apologized Namikaze Zaraki, the shinobi that had fell from the sky in front of Team seven, "Wait a second… You're one of the genin that escorted me here! C'mon kid, you hungry? My treat. Consider it an apology."

Sasuke glared at the blond haired shinobi in distrust. The Namikaze seemed like an odd cross between Kakashi-sensei and Naruto. The tall shinobi was scratching the back of his head in supposed embarassment, and was doing Kakashi's creepy eye smile. But free food was free food, so Sasuke nodded slowly and followed the older ninja.

"So Uchiha Sasuke right?" questioned Zaraki, quickly downing another shot of whiskey.

"Hn."

A sudden crash saw Anko Mitarashi passed out drunk on the ground, snoring softly.

"Wake up Anko! Damn it. You're a horrible watchdog, I swear. Sorry kid, so you been a Genin long?

"Hn."

"Really? Wow so you're still just a rookie then huh? Maaaannn I remember when I was a kid, me and my team…" trailed off Zaraki before he stared off into the distance. Finishing off another shot of whiskey, Zaraki laughed softly. "Nevermind."

"Hn?"

"Nothing kid, just old memories."

"Hn…"

"I'm not that old! What are you implying? I'm not even twenty yet thank you very much! Pfftt… Me, old… Who're you trying to kid?"

"Why are you talking to me?" questioned Sasuke, glaring at the older shinobi. The man was completely confusing. Though the fact that he could properly understand the Uchiha grunt was a bit disconcerting.

Zaraki simply laughed and ruffled the younger shinobi's hair. "Because you and me kid, we're two of a kind.

"We are nothing alike!" snarled Sasuke, clenching his bloodied fists in anger. The nerve of that bastard, trying to say the two of them were alike. They knew nothing! Nothing!

"Heh," snorted Zaraki at his reaction, "It never goes away does it kid? The _emptiness_…"

And with that, Sasuke went silent.

"The shadow that dances in the corner of your eye. That maybe. Just maybe. If you look quick enough they'll be standing there like nothing ever happened. And the emptiness will go away," continued Zaraki, finishing off the bottle of whiskey, before motioning for more, "And then the thirst… To avenge them, to try and make their deaths mean something. For their killer to suffer."

Sasukes shoulders shook as he listened. Mother… Father…

"But it's the loneliness that burns the most. The fact that they're gone, and there's nothing you can do about it."

The two sat in silent contemplation for a few minutes.

"Hey kid… You kill that bastard alright?" smiled Zaraki ruefully as he ruffled the younger shinobi's hair again, "Just don't lose sight of what's important, 'kay?"

"Important? What's more important than killing _him_?" said Sasuke softly, "He took everything from me."

"You still have your team-"

Sasuke scoffed.

"-who I know you care about. Or were all the rumors that you sacrificed yourself for Naruto false?"

"Hn."

"My point is, there are still people that care about you. Your teammates, your sensei, your village. Don't ever forget that."

Zaraki stood up slowly from the stand, and carefully lifted up the passed out Kunoichi next to him. Tossing some cash on the counter, Zaraki gave a quick two-fingered salute to the young genin.

"Well that's enough depressing talk for the day, later kid."

"Wait!" exclaimed Sasuke turning towards the Namikaze, "What happened to you then? Who'd you lose?"

"Everyone I ever cared about kid…" whispered Zaraki softly, before sighing deeply, "And you want to know the most fucked up thing about it?"

"…"

"They died… And it was all my fault…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And here ya go people, sorry about the delay, but life's been busy. In the process of joining the military so... Yup. Wish me luck. At least I won't be working minimum wage anymore! Fuck yeah! Anyway, chapters a bit angsty, not really my style so let me know if it was any good. Hope you enjoyed the Sasuke interaction, considering the fact that I used to hate the bastard, I was pleasantly surprised at how easy it was to write him. Not so much humor in this chapter, but expect more in the future! Finally, for those asking for larger chapters... I work in around three thousand word bursts of inspiration. Caz that's just how I roll. I definitely ain't Kenchi618... I mean wow... Dudes a machine... Later people, leave a REVIEW! Mahalo much... -Private Jenkins-<strong>

**P.S. You people really want a harem huh? You guys crack me up...**


	5. This war is ours!

****Summary: Three years ago, most of Konohagukure no Sato was destroyed. Now Nineteen-year-old Uzumaki Naruto is the most wanted shinobi in the Elemental nations. But when the Shinigami sends him back in time, will he be able to save those he lost? Or will he lose control and allow history to repeat itself… Only time will tell… And it's running out… AU TimeTravel****

**(Location: Classified, 0400hrs)**

"You know the drill kids, we hit the target hard and we hit 'em fast. Intelligence says we should encounter minimum resistance, so expect a lot of hard contact and for shit to hit the fan," growled a low voice, the heavily armed ninja crouched in front of his team. Spread out around him, were fourteen more shinobi, their masks indicating them as Anbu, and the insignia of an eagle tattooed on their forearms marked them as Hunter-nin.

"Isn't that how it always is?" complained one of soldiers.

"Damn straight…"

"Remember, in and out. If we can't take down the target quick enough, we're dead. This is an S-class mission, and Hokage-sama thinks this is the perfect time to strike. Tora, how long is our window going to be up?"

The aforementioned Tora cocked his head to the side and shrugged his shoulders, "One minute max. And that's if we're lucky sir. A genjutsu of this caliber is going to be hard to hold, especially on the target. Chances are sir, he's going to notice it seconds after it goes up."

"Understood. We'll need every second… Inu, I want charges set around the facility. If this goes south, I want to bring the whole place down on the bastards."

"Consider it done," drawled Inu lazily.

"Alpha squad, you'll be leading the insertion, Bravo and Charlie will be on support. Delta, you'll be in charge of securing our exit strategy, while Echo is our rearguard. I know this isn't how we usually operate, but this isn't our run of the mill missing ninja," continued the commander, slamming his fist in to his palm, "This is Orochi-fucking-maru we're up against, so I don't want to see any heroics. Keep to your assignments, and we'll all go home tonight. You got that?"

"Sir, yes sir!"

"Got it chief."

"The bastard is as good as dead!"

"Alright lets move out."

The assembled group of ninja quickly split into smaller groups, and sped toward the perimeter of the target base. The facility was inconsistent with the targets normal bases. Nestled in one of the few wooded areas in the country, the base was believed to be the only above ground fortress associated with Sound. The basic layout hinted at the beginnings of an actual village, with small three towers arranged in the middle, and a much larger tower in the middle of them. Around the north and eastern sections the beginnings of several buildings could be seen, but they remained unfinished.

"Contacts. Three. Chuunin vests. In the courtyard, permission to engage?"

"Take 'em out."

Three shadows appeared behind the unaware team, before brutally and simultaneously snapping their necks. Dragging the bodies on to the side, the team positioned themselves next to a door on the target building. The massive tower loomed ominously above them.

"Tangos down. Alpha in position. Area secure."

'Got it Alpha, Bravo and Charlie moving into support. Prepare to breach."

"Understood, breaching in three. Two. One."

A small explosive seal went off, and the three groups of ninja poured into the room weapons ready.

"Clear left! Clear Right!"

The nine shinobi moved warily through the deserted reception area. The darkened room showed no sounds of life, and the footsteps of the soldiers echoed softly around them.

"This is Delta squad reporting in, western sentries are eliminated. Exit strategy is secure. Be aware, rearguard just reported incoming troopers, two platoons worth. Coming in fast, ETA in five."

"Son of a fucking bitch. Tora, I'm changing your orders, take Delta and Echo, and slow the bastards down. We'll handle the target ourselves," whispered the commander harshly into his radio.

"But sir-"

"Stow it soldier. Don't worry about us, besides, we've got Kitsune with us. If he's not enough firepower than I don't know what is. We'll be fine. Move it Tora!"

"Understood sir. We're Oscar Mike."

Kitsune clenched his fists nervously as he worked his way around the inside wall of the tower. He had a bad feeling about this.

Motioning to the only Hyuuga in the group, the commander silently pointed to the upper levels, and signed a question mark.

Activating his Byakugan, the Branch member Hyuuga took a staggered step backwards before yelling, "Ambush!"

"Oh shi-"

Flung from the shadows a hail of deadly steel crashed into the group, forcing Kitsune to the ground. The skewered body of his commander sprawled lifelessly on top of him.

"Die motherfucker!"

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu!"

A massive horde of masked ninja burst into existence hurtling their bodies forward into the ambushing forces. Kitsune twisted out of the way of a slashing katana, caught the overextended arm, and snapped it at the elbow. The startled yell of pain and surprise cut off as Kitsune buried a kunai deep into the other ninjas throat.

"Fall back!" shouted the fox masked ninja hoarsely as he grabbed a Sound shinobi, letting one of his clones break the other mans neck "I'll hold 'em off!"

"I'm with you Kitsune," growled another hunter-nin, his mask indicating him as the shinobi Inu, "Besides…"

The roar of electricity crackling sounded as Inu blasted a chidori straight into the face of a Sound Jounin. The headless body of the ninja hadn't even touched the ground before the older shinobi appeared behind another ambushing soldier, slashing his throat with incredible speed.

"What kind of teacher would I be to leave his cute little student behind?"

"It's just like old times," exclaimed Kitsune, clashing his blades with another Sound shinobi, "Eh, Kakashi-sensei?"

**(End Flashback)**

* * *

><p>Sarutobi Hiruzen stared amused at the two shinobi in front of him. When he had Anko-chan assigned as Namikaze Zaraki's handler, it was under the impression that she'd be able to keep the Namikaze under control if anything happened. Instead, both ended up drunk and passed out in front of the Hokage's tower. Which brought him to his current situation. The purple haired kunoichi stood in front of him, an apologetic grin on her face, while the hooded figure of Namikaze Zaraki stood behind her, the smallest trace of embarrassment on his features.<p>

"I assume you two had an eventful night?" chastised the Sandaime Hokage, shaking his pipe at the two.

"Forgive us Hokage-sama, Anko-chan was just showing me around the village, and we had too much to drink," apologized Zaraki his hands spread in a placating manner. "I apologize for any inconvenience we may have caused.

"**Bah! You were a complete whiny bitch! Where were the explosions? The woman? The goddamned glitter!"**

_'Yeah! I totally agree with Fuzzy Nuts, I thought you'd be banging that snake girl all night! Instead, you held an emo contest with your old teammate! Party-fucking-foul… I thought I knew you kid…"_

"**Fuzzy WHAT?**

The wizened Hokage snorted in amusement, as he waved off the Namikaze, "You are not one of my Shinobi Zaraki-san, though I'd expected more out of you Anko."

"I apologize Hokage-sama," said Anko, bowing her head down.

"No matter, now if you would excuse us Anko, Zaraki-san and I have a few matters to discuss."

"By your leave Hokage-sama."

Zaraki stared at the old man sitting in front of him, ignoring the arguing voices in his head. It still shocked him every time he saw the benevolent old man of his youth. He was exactly like he remembered him. The familiar smoke of his pipe, the familiar robes of the Hokage that Tsunade rarely wore.

"Now, on to business Zaraki-san," said the Hokage softly, "Unlike civilians wishing to stay in Konoha, there are certain protocols that must be followed for any that are trained in the Shinobi arts."

The time-traveling Namikaze nodded in understanding.

"I've had the Bingo books Konoha and our allies gone through, and it shows that you do not have a bounty on your head. This is, naturally, a good thing."

"**No shit old man!"**

"_Shut up you bastard, I'm listening!"_

"Am I correct in assuming you plan on staying in Konoha?" questioned the Sandaime, unaware of the commentary going on in Zaraki's head.

"Hai. I wish to stay near Naruto-kun, I've never…" paused Zaraki, collecting his thoughts, "I've never known my family… I want to know the kid better."

"Hmmmm… I see. Unfortunately, if you do decide to stay in Konoha, I will not allow a blood test confirming your relation to Naruto-kun."

"What? Why?" protested Zaraki, as a kid, he would've given anything to have a family member in his life.

"If, hypothetically, Naruto-kun was related to you, than that would insinuate he is related to the Yondaime Hokage. Hypothetically, if Naruto-kun were indeed related to the Yondaime, then that would cause him to become a prime target for a certain village, and put him in undue danger. Do you understand?" said the Hokage, a small amount of killer intent leaking from his presence.

"Yes Hokage-sama."

"Good. Now, as you may or may not have known, Konoha has what is called the Shinobi Reserve program," said the old man as Zaraki nodded, "If you wish to continue as a shinobi, the program would allow you to serve Konoha in that capacity. Bear in mind however, your status as an outsider would prevent you from participating in certain classified missions and security detail."

"Is there a probation period?" questioned Zaraki, he didn't want to be stuck doing C and D-rank missions for the rest of his life.

"Indeed Zaraki-san, your handler will decide after a six month probation period whether you are trustworthy enough to serve Konoha's interests in a larger manner. You may be cleared after six months, or you may never be approved. It all depends, and is decided on a case by case basis."

"Understood Hokage-sama… Where do I sign up?"

"Not to worry, the paperwork will be handled in due time," said the Hokage, cringing at the word paperwork, before tossing a set of keys to the blond ninja. With lightning fast reflexes Zaraki snatched the keys out of the air and stared at them with a small amount of confusion.

"As a newly recruited member of Konoha's armed forces, it is within my power as Hokage to assign living quarters to any of my ninja," smiled the Sandaime, "You'll find your neighbor to be quite the hyperactive boy…"

Zaraki's eyes widened, before settling into a quick eye smile reminiscent of his old sensei, 'Thank you Hokage-sama."

"Your orders are to report to Training ground fourteen for evaluation and assignment. Your proctors will be expecting you at noon, understood?" barked out the Hokage to his newest recruit.

"Yes sir."

"Dismissed."

Zaraki grinned as he left the Hokage's office. He hadn't even thought about his living situation, or the fact that he was no longer a Konoha shinobi. The old man was still as awesome as he remembered him. Now he'd have a chance to serve Konoha again, and protect his precious people! He'd save them all! Believe it! Wait a sec…

"**Nice catchphrase dumbass…"**

_"C'mon kid, your embarrassing me… Seriously. Don't make me smack you. I'll fucking do it too! Hell, Kyuubi could help, I bet it'd be therapeutic …"_

"**Hmmmm… That does sound tempting. Maybe if you'd stabbed him? I'd definitely help then!"**

_"Deal!"_

'Screw you bastards!' growled Zaraki mentally, as he lamented his continued use of his infamous catchphrase. Damn it, he thought he'd outgrown that!

"**Obviously not Meatbag…"**

The Namikaze could only smack his face in frustration at the voices in his head. Before-

_"Victory! The dumbass smacked himself! That's fucking awesome!"_

The time-traveling shinobi could only sigh sadly.

Back inside the Hokage's office, the Sandaime silently motioned down one of his Anbu guards.

"Fetch me Kakashi, Kurenai, Gai, and my son. I have an assignment for them."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

"Dismissed."

Sarutobi Hiruzen leaned back and stared at the paperwork accumulating on his desk. It was taunting him, he just knew it! The never ending requests, scattered mission assignments, recommendation for promotion, all strung about haphazardly across his desk. Cursed paperwork! Hiruzen just knew he should've gone with his back up plan as a kid. Ramen chefs made a killing these days!

* * *

><p>Uzumaki Naruto was by no stretch of the means a smart ninja. However, that didn't necessarily mean he was a bad one either. In fact, he was a very dangerous shinobi for a genin. His stealth and evasion skills were legendary in certain circles, and for the various anbu around the village, his pranks served as an excellent training exercise. His insane amounts of chakra also meant that any jutsu he learned had the potential to become ridiculously overpowered, and the sheer amount of clones he could create? No, Uzumaki Naruto did not lack the skills or potential to becoming an excellent shinobi. He lacked the attention span. And most importantly. Common sense…<p>

"Kage bunshin no jutsu! Oi! You guys ready for this?

"Ummm… Boss? I don't think this is a good idea…"

"What? C'mon Konohamaru be a man. Y'know how you said you wanted people to acknowledge you? Well, I was waiting for my ramen to cook right, and thought to myself wouldn't it be awesome if I could fly across Konoha! Like a bird! Y'know those weird things with the feathers? So I, being the incredibly awesome ninja that I am, decided I would be the first shinobi in space! But Iruka-sensei said that was impossible, so I thought maybe I could throw myself over Konoha, but then my ramen was done so I ate it and," rambled Naruto from his perch on top of a rotting log, waving his arms exuberantly while his clones set up a massive slingshot in the middle of an open training ground.

"But what does that have to do with me boss-"

"I was getting to that! So I decided instead of throwing myself across Konoha, I could throw you! Then everyone would know who you were! I mean are!"

"Yeeaahhh… Boss? How 'bout you go first, just in case…"

"Alrighty then, but don't come crying to me because no one remembers the 'second' person in space!" exclaimed Naruto loudly, walking up to the launch pad of the slingshot, "Here I go!"

"Hey you! In the jumpsuit!" called a feminine voice behind Naruto, "You're kind of a dumbass huh?"

"What! Who do you think you're talking to panda-girl-with-scary-looking-knives?" yelled Naruto, offended at the rude name-calling girl. With scary looking knives. Can't forget that. Those things were wicked looking!

"An idiot about to fling his body straight into that tree over there…" said the girl, pointing towards the treeline in front of them, "You need to angle it a little higher or you're gonna go crashing straight into the forest of death. Not a good idea by the way."

"Hmmm," said Naruto, his brows furrowed in thought as he glanced between the girl, the slingshot, and the forest, "I see! Thanks Panda-chan! That probably would've hurt!"

"Yeah… Probably," deadpanned the girl, "Panda-chan?"

Naruto smiled and scratched the back of his head nervously, "Well yeah! Y'know, the buns in your hair make you look like a Panda! So, Panda-chan!"

"Its Tenten. Not Panda-chan," said the newly dubbed Tenten, "So how were you going to land from that thing? Or did you not think about that too?"

"Awww, c'mon Ten-chan give me some credit! I was going to summon a whole load of clones and have them slow my fall down!" exclaimed the orange shinobi loudly, "It's good practice in case some crazy person ever knocks me off a cliff or something…"

"Wait, those clones aren't illusions? I didn't know that was even possible!" said Tenten excitedly, the possibilities of a corporeal clone combined with her weapon skills. Why she could increase her output of flying death exponentially! "Teach me!"

Naruto stared at the weird girl silently. The incredible twinkling of her eyes was really starting to freak him out, "So what's in it for me?"

"I'll teach you how to make your own explosive tags-"

"DEAL!"

As the two genin shook hands to cement the deal, Konohamaru couldn't help but shudder with unease. It looked like the start of a terrifying friendship to the young academy student. The boss, plus his never ending clones, and now explosives? Game-over man. Game-over.

Flying somewhere over Rock country Deidara couldn't shake the smile from his face. Somewhere, he just knew, another soul was about to discover one of life's great truths. Art is a blast! Un!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And here you go! Hope you enjoyed! I understand my portrayal of Hunter-nins may be different than most, but I claim artistic licence. Also, how 'bout some constructive criticism? I got a review and I quote, "<strong>**A lame underdeveloped annoying character." First of all I got no idea who your talking about, (I'm assuming Zaraki) but if that's so I want to know how to fix it damn it! So let me know what's good and what's not. If I've been able to keep this semi-serious or if I'm making a crack fic... Your thoughts on the Kyuubi/Zabuza commentary... Y'know? Anyway later people, I got work to go to... One more week of night shift! Fuck yeah! -Private Jenkins-**


	6. A disturbance in the forest

**Summary: Three years ago, most of Konohagukure no Sato was destroyed. Now Nineteen-year-old Uzumaki Naruto is the most wanted shinobi in the Elemental nations. But when the Shinigami sends him back in time, will he be able to save those he lost? Or will he lose control and allow history to repeat itself… Only time will tell… And it's running out… AU TimeTravel**

**AN: Shout out to "x-marks-the-spot1974" you may recognize a line from your review in here... It worked perfectly so thank you! **

* * *

><p>Perhaps it wasn't the greatest idea he'd ever had. That honor would have to be when the pervert convinced him and Kiba to spy on the fifth Hokage when she was bathing. Totally worth it. But this? This had to be in the top ten worst experiences in his entire life. And that's saying something. The name of the nightmare? Uzumaki Naruto, age twelve.<p>

'_Oh Kami, make it stop! Make it stop!'_

"**Not again damn it! I've already lived through this once! Don't make me turn in my resignation! I don't care that I only got a few more millennia before I can retire! I'll do it!"**

'_How much longer can he fucking go on like this! I repent! I repent'_

"-so when Panda-chan said she'd teach me how to blow stuff up I was like no way! And did I mention she had some scary freaking knives on her? They were all pointy and stabby-like y'know? Then I had to draw some crazy symbols, with lots of curvy bits, and channel some chakra into them, and BOOM! Fire!" waved Naruto, his arms flailing around wildly.

"Kid."

"So then I was all like, 'I gotta set the scene!' so I made a whole bunch of them and blew those ones up! Of course, I was looking away the whole time, cause cool guys don't look at their explosions, so I didn't actually get to see how cool it looked-"

"Kid!" tried Zaraki again.

"Then those Anbu guys came! With the cool animal masks! And they were all like, 'We sensed a disturbance in the forest' and took me to see the old man Hokage, who was all 'I am your father!' or was that a movie? Huh, not sure… But anyway! I made the trees go boom! Oooohhh! And did I tell you about-"

"Oi gaki!" barked out the masked shinobi, rubbing his forehead with his fingers.

"Hey who are you calling a brat?"

"Take a breath kid, I don't want you to die from a lack of oxygen."

'_I do!' _mentally shouted Zabuza, his sword-body starting to emit trace amounts of killer intent.

"**Same here!" **agreed the no longer caged fox from within

"Oh! Thanks uncle-cousin-bandaged-guy! You're awesome!"

"Yeah… No problem?" sighed Zaraki shaking his head at his younger self's hyperactive nature. It was like his younger alter ego was hyped up on a couple of the Akimichi clan's soldier pills. No wonder it was hard to recall anything from his younger years. His mind was literally focused on everything and nothing at every waking moment!

Standing in the deserted halls of the two Narutos' apartment complex, Zaraki noticed it was in a small state of disrepair. Seemingly from the lack of use though, rather than any deliberate vandalism. Staring down at his newest neighbor, it looked like little Naruto was still starving for attention. Hell, ol' Danzo probably could have bribed him with a dozen bowls of ramen and some orange chopsticks if he ever got a clue.

Huh, speaking of Danzo, he'd have to get in touch with the old war-hawk again. Old man was bloodthirsty, but the bastard knew how to get shit done. Plus, it'd be fun to mess with the grumpy old man again.

"So how did you do that earlier? Y'know, with the whooshy wind thing and Kakashi-sensei, and that fire dragon of awesomeness? How'd you do that?"

"Well…"

**(Flashback 1300hrs, Training ground Fourteen)**

"You're late Zaraki-san. You too Kakashi," said Sarutobi Asuma, the bearded Jounin slowly puffing on a cigarette, while his red-eyed companion glared at it with a look of distaste.

"Hehe. My bad," said the newly arrived Namikaze to the Jounin in front of him. Standing next to him was Kakashi, giggling and reading his book, "You see, I kind of got lost in the village, before I eventually met up with the copy-nin here. Who, did I mention, so graciously offered to escort me, but then there was this old lady with some groceries that he insisted on helping, so naturally me being a nice guy was glad to assist him and-"

The collective group of Jounin groaned at the new guys excuse. One Kakashi was bad enough.

"Ahem," interrupted Kurenai, cutting short Zaraki's excuse, "The Hokage has assigned us to be your proctors for your entrance test into Konoha's Shinobi Reserve. We will be testing your abilities in various fields of the shinobi arts, while Kakashi will spar with you at the end. I am Yuhi Kurenai, Jounin-sensei of team eight, I believe we met briefly."

The time traveler nodded his head in recognition. "Yosh! I am Konoha's Green Beast, sensei of team nine, Maito Gai! It is a pleasure to meet such a hip and youthful candidate for Konoha's forces! If I cannot judge your taijutsu skill properly then I will run one thousand laps around the village, on my hands! Backwards! And if I can't do that then-"

"I'm Sarutobi Asuma. Jounin. I'll be testing your ninjutsu today," said Asuma, dutifully ignoring the youthful rant behind him, "You already know Kakashi of course."

"Yo," waved the copy-nin lazily, his eyes never leaving his precious book.

"So what do you want to be tested in first?" continued Asuma

"-and if I can't do that, then I will do ten thousand pelvic thrusts! And if I can't do tha-"

"Can't I do them all at once? I don't know, like a tag team sparring match? Seems kinda lame to just do one at a time…"

Asuma shrugged his shoulders carelessly, looking towards his fellow Jounin for approval. Seeing the nods as a yes, the Hokage's son motioned Zaraki to the clearing. "Alright then, sounds good to me. Full contact sparring, lethal jutsu is permitted but killing one of your proctors isn't gonna be a good idea, trust me. No more than two of us will attacking you at any given time, understood?"

"Hai."

"Then let's begin," said Asuma, his hands flashing through the seals for a widespread wind jutsu. Twisting his body out of the way, Zaraki narrowly dodged Kakashi's flying kunai from behind.

Channeling wind chakra into his massive sword, the Namikaze deflected Asuma's wind jutsu to the side, sending the blades of wind crashing into the nearby forest. Bursting forward with insane speed, the former missing-nin slammed his sword into the barely ready trench knives of the smoking ninja. A flash of green out of the corner of his eye, forced him to throw his body back and to block the incoming fist with the flat of his blade.

'_Son of a bitch! That bastard hits hard!'_

Sent flying through the air, Zaraki flipped gracefully and slid across the ground, before being slammed in the side by an incredibly powerful kick. A pained expression on Zaraki's face disappeared in a burst of smoke as his body was replaced with a log.

"Alright then!" grinned Zaraki menacingly, slamming Kubikiri Hōchō into the ground and motioning to the green spandex wearing shinobi, "Let's tango!"

Smiling with youthful energy, Gai quickly engaged the younger ninja in a pure taijutsu battle. Being a master of various styles, and knowledgeable in the basics of countless others, Konoha's Green Beast was surprised to see the Namikaze was wielding an unknown style of taijutsu. The blond moved with blinding speed, targeting every opportunity he saw, all while not telegraphing a single move. Fascinating!

Zaraki grimaced as Gai's fist found its way under his guard again, slamming itself into his chest. Bouncing back though, the Namikaze made the older Jounin pay for it with a wicked jab to his stomach, and a vicious high kick sent the other shinobi back. The only reason he was even able to hit the taijutsu using ninja was because he was just a bit faster than Gai. But Gai still had his weights on, and the Green Beast was managing to lay down damage just fine to Zaraki.

"Yosh! You are most skilled Zaraki-san!" shouted Gai enthusiastically, landing a hard kick to Zaraki's chest, sending the masked shinobi crashing into the ground. A heartbeat later and Gai was defending against Zaraki's incredibly fast counter attack.

"Same to you mate," said Zaraki, covertly making one-handed seals, before quickly growling out, "Fūton:Kaze Chouyaku!"

A maelstrom of wind crashed into the ground propelling Zaraki high into the air. Momentarily suspended in mid-air, the Namikaze's hands blurred through another set of hand seals, "Fūton: Daitoppa!"

A powerful blast of wind sent Gai flying across the training ground, the sheer strength of the jutsu causing a small portion of the forest to come tumbling down with him. Zaraki grinned savagely as he wiped a small trail of blood from his mouth, and pulled his sword from the ground.

"Forget about little ol' me?" whispered a soft feminine voice behind him, "Magen: Jubaku Satsu."

The masked shinobi watched as a massive tree wove its way up his legs trapping him and holding him tight.

'_Kid! Genjutsu! Break the damn illusion!'_

Zaraki swore mentally and slid his left hand down the blade of his sword, breaking the illusion. Genjutsu was one of his few blatant weaknesses, if it wasn't for Zabuza, he'd probably have been dead ten times over by now. Blood dripping from his hand, Zaraki threw a savage elbow shot behind him, striking the female ninja directly in the stomach. A burst of smoke appeared and Sarutobi Asuma flew through it, his trench knives outstretched.

"Son of a-"

The clang of steel on steel rang throughout the training area, and Zaraki was forced to quickly move backwards, Kubikiri Hōchō being too large for extremely close combat. Backpedaling rapidly, Zaraki ran through a familiar set of one-handed seals, "Fūton: Daitoppa!"

"Fūton: Kaze no Yaiba!"

The son of the third Hokage sliced through the incoming wind attack, deflecting the wind jutsu around him.

"Wind user eh? You're good Zaraki-san," said Asuma, his uniform a bit disheveled from the wind attack. Appearing next to to him was the Genjutsu Mistress and Konoha's Green Beast, both uninjured, but looking slightly worn.

"Indeed…" drawled Kakashi from a nearby tree, his nose buried in the latest edition of Icha Icha.

'_That lazy fucking bastard!'_

Looking up from his beloved series, the Copy-nin sighed dramatically before putting away his book. Pulling up his headband from his sharingan Kakashi eye-smiled, "Guess it's my turn!"

'_Kick the scarecrow's ass!'_

The copy-nin disappeared from his perch on the tree, and rematerialized behind the Namikaze. Knowing what was coming next, Zaraki quickly brought Kubikiri Hōchō to bear on his former sensei. Reacting with lightning speed, his sharingan eye flashing, Kakashi held off the sword with a perfectly placed kunai.

"Y'know, you fight a lot like my last opponent," said Kakashi conversationally, as he slashed Zaraki lightly across his left arm.

Hissing in pain, Zaraki responded with a wide arcing swing, sending the copy-nin tumbling back.

"Yeah, and who would that be?"

"A swordsman of the mist…" continued the copy-nin, "It was difficult at first, but I defeated him pretty easily."

'_Yeah, screw you scarecrow! You got lucky I tell yah! If the gaki hadn't distracted me with the fucking Kyuubi's chakra, I would've totally kicked your ass!'_

"**Sure you would have… Foolish little mortal,**" said the Kyuubi sarcastically.

_'Who asked you? And where the hell have you been? Not that I'm complaining, it's been nice not listening to the constant booming voice. Seriously, ever hear of an inside voice?'_

"**Bah! You are unworthy of my mere presence. Besides, I was just visiting young Naruto. It seems the brat has learned how to make explosive tags three years ahead of schedule. It was most amusing."**

Zaraki almost impaled himself with his sword in shock. The Kyuubi could travel to his younger self's consciousness?

Kakashi, unaware of Zaraki's recent revelation capitalized on his state of distraction, flinging a hail of kunai in his direction.

"Kawarimi no jutsu!" said Zaraki replacing himself with a conveniently placed log.

"_What do you mean fox?" _growled the Namikaze mentally, "_I didn't know you could do that!"_

"**Well what were you expecting? For there to be TWO all powerful Demon spirits with the power to shake the earth and bring fire raining from the sky? Bah! There can only be ONE!"**

"_Thank Kami…" _mumbled Zabuza from within his sword.

Back in reality, Kakashi stood across from the blond ninja watching him curiously, "Are you alright Zaraki-san? Perhaps you wish to stop? You were just recently in the hospital, and I believe we have enough info to properly judge you…"

Shaken from his mental conversation Zaraki shrugged his shoulders at the copy-nin, "Yeah, probably should've waited a bit more before fighting all of you eh? Definitely gonna feel this later… How 'bout one last jutsu then, you and me?"

"Fine by me Zaraki-san…"

Quickly flashing through dozens of hand seals, Zaraki grinned savagely as he saw Kakashi copying him. Old habits die hard, and Zaraki knew his old sensei's bad habits better than almost anyone.

"Futon: Tatsu no Ōshigoto!" chorused the two ninjas together. Bursting forth from the sky came two powerful tornadoes that shook the training ground, the howling winds threatening to tear apart earth. Crashing together, the two twisters fought for dominance, before, to Kakashi's surprise, combining into one single tornado.

Zaraki couldn't keep the grin off his face as he went through the seals of a second jutsu, and shouting, "Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu!"

An elemental dragon of fire leapt from his lips to the sky, the primeval creature roaring as it connected with the spinning wind maelstrom. Flames shot across the sky, as the fire dragon spiraled across the spinning tornado. The grass beneath quickly turned to ash, and the heat set fire to nearby training logs.

Kakashi looked up at the jutsu with the barest hints of trepidation. This was an extremely dangerous combination jutsu, and according to his sharingan, could potentially explode sending flaming blades of wind in all directions. But before Kakashi could react, or the rest of the other Jounin for that matter, the maelstrom of fire and death dissipated into nothingness, revealing the sheepish shinobi behind.

"Ahh…" said Zaraki, looking apologetic, "I just realized that this was a spar, not a fight to the death. I kinda went a bit overboard yeah?"

"_Damn it! I wanted a crispy scarecrow! Stupid lucky bastard…"_ complained Zabuza, before mumbling, "_Turned… Sword… Damn… Crazy… Not… Gotten laid…_"

"Yosh! What a most youthful display! Without doubt the fires of youth burn brightly within you, for I have never seen such a deadly and elegant display filled with such vigor before! Truly you are an inspiration to all!"

The collective Jounin looked at the sword wielding ninja, impressed at the display. The sheer destructive power of his last attack was easily A-ranked, possibly S-ranked, and he held enough control over it to dismiss it with ease. Kakashi smiled inwardly, combining the two was a stroke of genius, and his sharingan was able to copy it all. He'd have to practice the combo later, after he finished reading of course.

"This was a very informative test Zaraki-san," said Asuma, relighting his cigarette, "I would like to say we are glad such a skilled ninja will be joining Konoha's forces."

"Ahhh, thanks… Its just Zaraki, there's no need for formalities. That was an awesome fight by the way, I'm curious how well I would have fared had you guys been going all out."

"As am I Zaraki," said Kurenai to Konoha's newest addition. Her crimson eyes contemplative as she looked over the Namikaze, "I have the feeling that your skills lie beyond what we have seen today."

Zaraki shrugged at the genjutsu mistress's observation. They knew as well as he did, a shinobi would never reveal everything they knew in a simple spar. Deception was what separated shinobi from samurai, and more importantly, kept them alive,

"We will relay your results to the Hokage, expect a summons within the next few days."

"Hai."

"Now that that's out of the way," drawled Kakashi reading his book again, "Naruto! Get over here…"

Emerging from the nearby forest came the orange wearing Genin, smiling guiltily at being found out. Covered in dirt and branches, the young shinobi also smelled of gunpowder, his jumpsuit singed in several places.

"Yo Kakashi-sensei! What's going on? Why were you guys fighting? It was awesome! Like when bearded guy sliced the wind apart! How'd he do that? And! And! When cousin-guy was fighting the green ranger! They were all like POW! Kick! Bam!" shouted Naruto enthusiastically, "So cool!"

"Naruto-kun… Whatever am I going to do with you," sighed Kakashi dramatically shaking his head, "We'll discuss the dangers of a high level spar at the next team meeting. Now if you could escort Zaraki to your apartment? He will be moving into your apartment complex."

"Alright!" shouted Naruto, "C'mon hooded-blond-dude! It's this way! I'll get cha there! Believe it!"

Zaraki cringed.

Watching the two set off into the distance, Kakashi waited with the other Jounin for them to disappear from sight. Stepping out from the shadows, two Anbu guards flanking him, came the Sandaime Hokage.

"Hokage-sama."

"Most interesting is he not? What are your thoughts?"

Kakashi looked at his fellow Jounin before stepping forward, "Sir. Namikaze Zaraki proved to be a most interesting opponent. He seems comfortable fighting multiple opponents, and is easily a Jounin level shinobi. Perhaps even on my level of ability."

The Sandaime raised his eyebrows at Kakashi's confession. The copy-nin was one of the few candidates for Godaime Hokage, and to say that the Namikaze was possibly of a similar skill level was very interesting.

"Hey dad, don't you think we're moving too fast with this one? A skilled shinobi like Zaraki could do a lot of damage if he wanted to," said Asuma, speaking up.

"Hmm…"

"Hokage-sama? If I may?" questioned Kurenai to the Hokage. Seeing his nod of approval she continued, "I don't believe Zaraki is an enemy of Konoha sir. Shinobi trying to infiltrate Konoha wouldn't draw as much attention as Zaraki has, nor shown as much skill."

"Yosh! He was most youthful in battle!"

"You have a point. Hmm…" said the Hokage, "Very well then. I'll keep your opinions in mind. Do I have any objections towards awarding Zaraki-san Tokubetsu Jounin, reserve status?"

A collective agreement chorused from the ninja.

"Good work then. Dismissed."

After the Jounin left, the old Hokage motioned to one of the hidden Anbu in the forest.

"Your thoughts Tora-kun?"

"He fights like a hunter sir. No doubt about it…"

"Indeed, I noticed…"

"Sir, if he passes his probation, I want him. The kids got skill; he'd fit right in. And with the rumors about the upcoming exam…"

"Very well. Dismissed."

**(End Flashback)**

Settling into his new room, Namikaze Naruto, now Zaraki, dove into his mind-scape, appearing in front of the demon fox, Zabuza alongside him.

"We need to talk fox…" said the Namikaze, glaring at the demon.

"**And we will. In time… But there are more pressing matters to attend to**," growled out the demon angrily, "**The Shinigami has spoken. Orochimaru approaches."**

Naruto let loose a wave of killer intent as his grin went feral, "How long?"

"**Two weeks.**"

The time travelers eyes flashed crimson as he bared his elongated canines.

"Perfect… **I can't wait**!"

"_Awww shit… You better not go psycho on me kid! Crazy guys don't get laid! Remember that!"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And here you go... Not my favorite chapter, but it establishes Zaraki's presence in Konoha, and has some crucial foreshadowing. Hope you enjoyed, the real story starts now! Leave a review on the way out... Thank you for your time... -Private Jenkins-<strong>

**P.S. So close to 50 reviews! Woohoo!**

Jutsu list:

Fūton: Kaze no Yaiba (Wind Release: Blade of Wind)

Fūton: Daitoppa! (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)

Fūton:Kaze Chouyaku! (Wind Release: Wind Leap)

Magen: Jubaku Satsu (Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death)

Fūton: Tatsu no Ōshigoto (Wind Release: Great Task of the Dragon)

Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique)


	7. I  Am  KROGAN!

****Summary: Three years ago, most of Konohagukure no Sato was destroyed. Now Nineteen-year-old Uzumaki Naruto is the most wanted shinobi in the Elemental nations. But when the Shinigami sends him back in time, will he be able to save those he lost? Or will he lose control and allow history to repeat itself… Only time will tell… And it's running out… AU TimeTravel****

* * *

><p><strong>(The Fall of Konoha 1100hrs)<strong>

"Kami save us! The destroyer approaches! He comes!" a blood covered shinobi screamed as he stumbled through the front gates of Konoha. His uniform, ripped to shreds, identified him as a Konoha Anbu, Hunter division.

"Dajimu-san? Are you okay? We need a medic!" exclaimed one of the gate guards loudly, "What happened? Where's the rest of your team?"

"Consumed! Torn asunder! The cage has been broken, and He has come!" rambled the shinobi, his eyes widened in fear.

The eyes of the Chuunin guard widened at the mention of a cage. A quick glance at the Jounin commander on duty, showed a similar fear in his eyes. It couldn't be… Could it?

"What cage, Dajimu? What cage has been broken?"

"The snake has tempted, the apple has fallen, the cage has been broken! The Kyuubi approaches!"

The guard momentarily froze in shock, before leaping up and rushing towards the guardhouse. His hands shaking, he quickly activated the emergency seal placed underneath his desk. An ear splitting alarm wailed ominously, its meaning clear to any who heard its cry. The Kyuubi approaches.

Konoha was a flurry of activity; confusion was rampant amongst the citizens and shinobi alike. For the citizens, many could remember the last time they heard the distinctive wail of the emergency alarm. Sixteen years ago would never be forgotten.

"Move! I want all available shinobi to the gates! Genin! Escort the citizens to the shelters, Go go go!"

"Where's Hokage-sama?"

"She's at the tower! I heard she's preparing the Yondaime's technique!"

Legions of shinobi lined the massive walls of Konoha, weapons ready, watching for the Kyuubi. Teams of battle hardened Anbu charged out of the village into the surrounding woods, looking to initiate first contact with the demon.

"I don't see it! Can you?"

"Negative! Where the hell is it?"

Screams and the sound of battle echoed from the forest.

"Sensei, what's going on?"

"The Kyuubi no kitsune…"

"B-but, the Yondaime killed it sensei!"

"If only…"

"Look!" shouted an observant ninja, pointing towards the shadowy figure that stepped out of the forest.

Wrapped in ghostly flames, the figure stepped into the open, the setting sun casting an unearthly shadow in front of it. Crimson eyes glowed, and the shinobi reeked of blood. Baring its teeth in a sadistic smile, the blood covered shinobi raised its hands in front of him, and formed a familiar cross-shaped seal.

"**Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**…"

And the Fall of Konoha began.

* * *

><p>Uzumaki Naruto, now known as Namikaze Zaraki, shot up from his cot, wide awake. Sweat covered his brow, and his hands shook violently. Taking deep breaths, the former missing-nin calmed himself. Rays of sunshine cascaded into his apartment, and sounds of daily activity echoed into his apartment. It had been a little more than two weeks since he had officially joined the Konoha Reserve, and learned of Kyuubi's revelation. The man who had ruined his life, was coming to Konoha, or was already here. And he wasn't ready.<p>

Rising from his bed, the Namikaze slowly got dressed, stretching out his aching body as he did so. Naruto was under no illusions, he knew he was a skilled shinobi, but he wasn't the best. Hell, Orochimaru had destroyed him all those years ago, and even he was weaker than Akatsuki. He shivered. Orochimaru, he had a chance against. Itachi? The shinobi with purple eyes? The masked Uchiha? No… He barely escaped with his life in those encounters. Only luck, and the ability to instantly travel vast distances allowed him to survive. The time traveler slammed his fist into his palm. It didn't matter right now! The snake was approaching, and he needed to train!

"Oi! 'raki-kun! Get your ass up and let's go! I need a drinking buddy!"

After a few drinks with Anko of course…

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming Anko-chan!" said Zaraki, strapping his sword to his back.

'_That's what she said! Bow chika bow wow!'_

"**Your idiocy never fails to amaze me… Truly, you are a prime example of humanity."**

'_Ahhh go fuck a cow, you overgrown rabbit!'_

Zaraki could only sigh, as the voices in his head continued to shout at each other. Behind his door stood Anko, a dango stick protruding from her mouth, and an impatient look on her face.

"Well c'mon then, drinking time!" exclaimed Anko, smiling viciously at her newest drinking buddy.

Zaraki couldn't have asked for a better handler.

"**You are unworthy of Shinigami-sama's favor mortal… Your destiny approaches, and you are content to drink your sorrows away**," spat the Demon Lord angrily, his temper already flaring from Zabuza's antagonizing.

'_Hey give the gaki a fucking break, he'll be fine… Orochimaru is as good as dead, come Chuunin exams, so back the hell off!'_

"**Bah… Like I said, unworthy**…"

The Namikaze clenched his fists at the demons criticism, as he followed behind Anko silently. Who cared what the demon thought? If he wanted to forget the horrors he'd done by drinking the night away, then screw the fox! He'd do what he wanted, and he'd be damned if anyone condemned him for it!

Stepping into the smoky atmosphere of one of Konoha's many dive bars, Zaraki couldn't help but notice several familiar faces in the crowd, various men and woman he once knew. Speaking of people he used to know, drinking merrily in the corner were none other than the Team instructors of the future Konoha Twelve. The illustrious Copy-nin, Konoha's Green Beast, the Genjutsu Mistress, and one of the Guardians of Fire.

Despite only being noon, the Rusty Kunai was packed with shinobi, and Zaraki was forced to follow Anko closely to avoid being separated. The harsh rhythms of heavy guitar screeched through the air, as a Konoha Chuunin continued his solo, while a female Jounin kept up a pounding drumbeat. Noticing the two, Kakashi lazily motioned them to their table, his eye somehow never leaving his book.

"Hola bitches!" exclaimed Anko enthusiastically, throwing herself onto the open lap of Sarutobi Asuma.

"Anko! Get off of him!" growled Kurenai angrily.

The other shinobi could only roll their eyes in amusement. Zaraki chuckled at his companion's antics as he raised his hand, signaling for a drink. Cheers.

* * *

><p>Uzumaki Naruto slammed his fists into the training post. Today had not been a good day. First of all, his dreams the night before were plagued with images of the Kyuubi no kitsune, ruining any chances of a well-rested slumber. Then, it turns out he slept in too long, forcing a frantic dash across Konoha to the training grounds. Naturally, his excessive speed caught the attention of a certain green clad Jounin, who of course decided it would be in the Genin's best interest to run laps around Konoha. On his hands… Bloody fantastic…<p>

Then, after the, admittedly excellent workout, he met an irate Sakura at the training grounds, who loudly proclaimed that training was canceled, and that she had to wait all day for him. The rest was a bit fuzzy. So after a fantastic morning, Naruto resigned himself to spending the rest of the afternoon doing something safe. Violently and angrily beating the stuffing out of the training posts.

"Oiii gaaaaakkki! You're doing it 'rong…" slurred a voice behind Naruto.

Spinning around in self-righteous anger, the younger genin glared at the older shinobi behind him. Leaning on his massive sword for support, was none other than his newest neighbor, Namikaze Zaraki.

"Whatchu mean I'm doing it wrong? See!" growled Naruto, slamming his fist into the post for good measure.

"Annndd I said you're doing it 'rong! Use your whole body kid, not jus' your arm!" said Zaraki happily, taking a swig from the bottle in his hand, "Watch 'n' learn…"

Staggering to the training post, the time traveler stood swaying in front of the log.

"Hey! Stop interrupting my training! You're just-"

A splintering crack echoed through the air as Naruto stood in awe. The training post was completely destroyed, the remnants scattered across the grounds.

"Forgive me oh holy log for I have sinned…" muttered Zaraki quietly.

"Teach me! Teach me!"

Zaraki looked at Naruto with glassy eyes. This could be fun.

* * *

><p>"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!" cried out Naruto frantically as he sprinted through the forest away from his crazy new sensei.<p>

It had started off innocently enough, a fixed stance here, a technical error there. Then the Namikaze got bored. Proclaiming the best training was done on the job, the older shinobi gave the younger shinobi a simple task. Survive. That was five hours ago.

The tell tale swishing noise cutting through the air, immediately forced the younger shinobi to dive desperately to his feet. Flying through the space his head just occupied was the massive black blade that the older shinobi seemed to love throwing.

"Good! Your learning!" smiled Zaraki from his perch just behind Naruto, "Think fast."

A flurry of kunai sped through the air towards the panting genin. Eyes widening in fear, Naruto flashed his hands into a sloppy hand seal, wordlessly summoning a shadow clone in the air above him, who, milliseconds after its formation, switched with its creator at speeds rivaling an experienced jounin.

Heart racing, and his body exhausted, the genin panted tiredly on the grassy forest floor. Zaraki hopped down from his location and looked at the younger shinobi with surprise.

The kunai he threw were a mere illusion, one of the few genjutsu that he could successfully pull off. But his younger self had reacted with incredible speed and agility, avoiding what would've killed an experienced chuunin. Actually, the more he thought about it, his younger self was able to not only survive the past few hours with minimal injury, but he actually improved the longer it went on! And that trap earlier with the explosive tags? Damn… He was awesome…

'_More like lucky! But then again, you did beat Haku, so your chibi self has got to have some skill. Maybe. Or maybe I just hate the jumpsuit… Yeah that must be it. Why orange? Seriously... Lame...'_

Nudging the orange-clad ninja with his foot, Zaraki couldn't help but chuckle at the tired snore that escaped the thirteen year old's mouth. Kids… Hefting Naruto on to his shoulder, Zaraki disappeared in a flurry of leaves and wind.

After leaving Naruto in his apartment, the older time traveler shunshined to the top of the Hokage monument. Settling on the head of the Third Hokage, the Namikaze stared silently at the pristine village below him. Gone were the devastating craters, the destroyed walls, the stench of blood and smoke. Fuck… He really didn't want to be here… Too many memories. Who was he kidding? Nothing was going to change.

"**Is that why you seem content to bury yourself in alcohol foolish child? Because you are scared?" **growled the Demon fox mockingly, **"You are a coward…"**

"Screw you fox, this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't attacked Konoha," spat Naruto mentally, "This is all your fucking fault anyway!"

"**Truly you are more dimwitted than I imagined. The fate of mortals have always been predetermined, but you? The foolish mortal that you are, does not realize the shackles have been released, the price paid in full, the gate unlocked. You are the Guardian, the Harbinger, and the Chosen One. The gods themselves have chosen you as their instrument, and you deny them their gifts."**

"What the hell are you talking about? That it was my destiny to kill everyone I cared about?"

'_Yeah fox, seriously what the fuck? This is some dream within a dream shit your spouting here…'_

"**Your previous destiny," **snarled the Kyuubi, **"Was the will of the gods. You failed mortal, deemed too weak to maintain the balance. Now? You write the future. And if you fail again, another will carry the burden… And the cycle will continue. Endlessly, eternally… Because of you."**

"What are you saying? What cycle?"

But the Kyuubi did not respond.

"God fucking damn it!" growled Naruto out loud angrily.

"Well if you wanted me to leave, you could've not been such an asshole…" retorted a voice from behind the Namikaze.

"What the- Anko? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Weeeelll… I am your handler, I'm supposed to keep an eye on yah y'know?" drawled out the Kunoichi lazily, "You're not turning all angsty on me are yah, eh 'raki-kun? It's so hard to find a drinking buddy who's actually somewhat interesting."

"Hmmph…" snorted the Namikaze angrily, "Angsty? I hope the fuck not… Murderous? Yeah that's more like it…"

"Awww… What's got my lil 'raki-kun all mad about?" sang Anko jokingly, as she plopped herself unceremoniously next to the time traveler.

"It's not important."

"C'mon, you can tell your Anko-chan, she needs to make sure you're not a crazy homicidal maniac! 'cause then she'd have to tell the Hokage… And no more sexy drinking buddy for Anko-chan…" said the kunoichi, a savage grin plastered on her face.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at her antics, and cracked a slight smile.

"Just a case of PTSD, coupled with too much alcohol, and the lack of any serious action. Just going stir crazy, that's all…"

"Hmmm… Lack of action huh?" grinned Anko evilly, "I could help with that…"

Naruto's eyes widened as the snake kunoichi pounced on top of him, smiling seductively.

'_Fuck yes! Front roll seats! Boo-muthafucking-yah!'_

* * *

><p>Stepping out from the shadows, a white masked shinobi stared unemotionally at where Namikaze Zaraki had sat perched watching the container earlier. Resting unobtrusively in the leaves was a small, barely visible scroll. Quickly unrolling the scroll, the ninja's eyes rose minutely in shock at its contents. Written lazily across the inside was a simple phrase. <strong>They are the leaves bathing in the sun. We are the roots that grow in the dark. Our lives we offer. For Konoha.<strong>

Tucking the scroll into his sleeves, the masked shinobi vanished silently into the shadows.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey all, sorry 'bout the delay, life's been crazy... Literally... I joined the Army. Hooah! MOS is 12B if your interested, Combat Engineer. Anyway, this is going to be the last update for a little more than 16 weeks, Basic training, AIT, and all that jazz... To those who believe 'Zaraki' is seriously underpowered, it's intentional. Full rant is on the profile page, but I'm well aware of the fact, I just thought it'd be boring if I made Naruto all powerful... That's been done, I like to think my story is a bit different than most TimeTravel fics... But ehh... If I can squeeze in another update before April 9th I will, but after that it's a no go. 10 days til I ship... 0_o Later people, leave a review on the way out! -PFC Gabriel- <strong>

**P.S. 100 reviews would be an awesome going away gift! What do you say? :P **_  
><em>


	8. I think I'll grab some Taco Bell

**Summary: Well considering it's now appearing magically above every chapter, I guess that means making this summary is redundant ehh?**

* * *

><p>When newcomers visited the Hokage's office, many expected ostentatiously rich and luxurious surroundings. Surely the office of the most powerful and wealthiest of the hidden villages would reflect its standing in the elemental nations. The truth couldn't be farther. The oval office of Konoha's leader was spartan in its design, and gave off a very comforting ambiance to its shinobi. It was universally agreed by traveling merchants that the Hokage had the most welcoming office. It was hard to believe some of the darkest betrayals, suicidal missions, and assassinations were planned within the same walls.<p>

"Report."

"It was a partial success Hokage-sama, I was able to successfully seduce the target, but was unable to procure any significant intelligence," recited the kunoichi to the wizened ninja, "However, I was able to discover the target is seeking revenge on an individual, though the identity is unknown."

"Very well… Good work Anko-chan. Report back to Morino Ibiki for further orders. For now, consider yourself reinstated into Torture and Interrogation."

With a respectful "Hai," the female ninja vanished from the Hokage's office in a whirlwind of leaves.

Shifting a stack off papers from his crowded desk, the Hokage read over the debriefing from his Anbu watching the Namikaze. A curious interaction with the last Uchiha, drunken training sessions with the son of the Fourth Hokage, and of course, the interesting little tidbit that Anko-chan was able to discover. An avenger… Just great. Was the Namikaze in Konoha, looking for his kill? Or was it truly chance that another Namikaze had found his way to Konoha. The long lost and unknown brother of the Yondaime… A miracle? Or a plot…

Sarutobi signaled one of his new Anbu guards to fetch him the Commander of his Hunter corps. A heartbeat later, he signaled the guard to also find Anbu Captain Neko, of Sigma Squad. The loyalty of the Namikaze had to be tested, and what was better than a baptism in fire?

Rubbing his forefinger and thumb across his temples, the old Hokage once again felt himself cursing the Yondaime for his untimely death, he'd said it once, and he'd say it again. He was too damn old for this shit.

* * *

><p>A mission? What the hell? The time traveling ninja froze for a fraction of a heartbeat as the Lord Hokage laid out his orders for the next two months. The timing couldn't have been worse. He'd miss the start of the chuunin exams, hell, maybe even the entire invasion itself! Naruto felt himself holding back on some choice words, as the Hokage finished the briefing. Zabuza of course had no such reservations.<p>

_"God damned mother fucking son of a monkey-raping whore! That fucking old shit! The bastards doing this on purpose, no fucking doubt about it!"_ cursed the raging presence of his sword/sensei.

Naruto couldn't help but agree. From what the Hokage was saying, he'd be part of a team consisting of multiple jounin and chuunin, and would be stationed at one of Konoha's forward operating bases near the Land of Rice. Apparently there had been numerous reports of roaming missing-nin in the area.

No fucking shit there were enemy ninja in the area; it was the birthplace of the thrice-cursed Sound village. Damn them to hell.

"You will be placed under Jounin Uzuki Yuugao and her team. Despite your rank as a Special Jounin, you are a newcomer to the village, and thus, you will answer to Konoha shinobi, regardless of rank Understood?"

"Yes Hokage-sama," acknowledged the Namikaze, bowing his head respectfully to the old man.

_"Roger fuck face!"_

"Excellent. You are to meet your team at the North gate immediately. Dismissed."

Slamming his fist to his chest in the customary Konoha salute, the swordsman, vanished from the Hokage's office. Running across the rooftops of Konoha moments later, Naruto let loose a stream of curses that barely conveyed the frustration the time traveler was feeling. All of his half-baked ideas of changing the events leading to the invasion were shattered into unachievable pieces.

He had wanted to prevent the last loyal Uchiha from ever receiving the cursed seal, tearing the snake sannin to pieces in the process. With his new orders, he couldn't even assassinate the damn spy Kabuto before the exam. The situation with the invasion was already fucked up beyond all reason and it hadn't even started yet!

As Uzumaki Naruto, now Namikaze Zaraki, approached the towering north gates of Konoha, he decided to make his first promise in years. The Village Hidden by Sound would not survive its invasion attempt. Fucking believe it.

* * *

><p>Anbu Captain Uzuki Yuugao, codenamed Neko, Sigma squad leader, did not like the latest addition to her team. The shinobi reminded her too much of the drunken mess that was her father, and being forced to babysit Konoha's newest shinobi was annoying to say the least. Considering the fact that Sigma squad and herself and were not serving as the masked Anbu elite unit that they were, but instead as regular shinobi for the sake of some newcomer grated on her nerves. Of course being the consummate professional, she let none of her emotions show on her unmasked face.<p>

She had a mission and she would carry it out, despite any personal feelings. Turning to her second in command, Namiashi Raido, she watched as the scarred shinobi briefed the Namikaze on their mission and his role in the squad. Ignoring the Kakashi-esque eye-smile that the bandaged shinobi sported and his easygoing manner, the Anbu Captain kept a sharp eye on the blond. One step out of line and she would initiate the secondary objective of her mission. The termination of one Namikaze Zaraki.

"Kotetsu, Izumo, you two are on over-watch, watch our six," quickly ordered the squad captain, "Genma, Hayate, Raido, and Namikaze. Standard wedge on me."

Yuugao watched as the two chuunin gate guards moved into position behind the v-shaped wedge, few knew that the two chunnin were in fact members of the elite Anbu black ops, and the less that knew the better. Yuugao's eyes widened imperceptibly as she saw the Namikaze seamlessly take his position in the battle formation, moving with the speed and grace of any standard black ops operative. Eyes narrowing, the jounin mentally filed away the incident in her head. Namikaze Zaraki seemed way to at home with Anbu standard battle formations for comfort.

"Let's move out," ordered the violet haired kunoichi, as she leaped into the canopy. Suspicious or not, Sigma squad plus one Namikaze, were on their way to the Land of Rice.

* * *

><p>Tenten was not an easily impressed kunoichi. As a member of a team with a genius bloodline user, an incredibly skilled taijutsu expert, and Konoha's strongest jounin physically, it was hard for her to be too impressed by anything. It would figure that Konoha's loudest and brightest idiot would forever skew her views on strength and ability.<p>

After teaching the orange-clad genin the basics behind the explosive tag, she was awed and terrified at the ease in which the blond grasped the advanced concept of the seal. After recreating the seal, the blond, to her absolute horror, quickly modified the seal to his own liking. Working with some sort of kami given instinct, the rookie genin increased the explosive output of the tags while decreasing the amount of chakra needed for activation, all the while using who knew how many clones to set up a complicated, timed set up of explosives throughout the forest.

Attached to a chakra trigger. That the loud mouth created on the spot. Needless to say, when the Anbu dragged away the blackened and soot covered genin in response to the explosive show the boy put on, she was speechless. At a loss for words. Frozen in shock. Freaked the fuck out.

Uzumaki Naruto was going places. No doubt in her mind about it. So when the weapons mistress happened to see the orange clad ninja eating at a local ramen stand, she didn't hesitate to join him.

"Hey Naruto, whats up?"

"PANDA-CHAN!" came the ear-splitting cry of joy, "Welcome to the most greatest fantastic tasting ramen in the WORLD! Bow down to the Prophet of Noodles, bringer of heaven on earth Teuchi-sama himself! Served by the angel of Ramen, Ayame-hime herself! Taste the rainbow!"

Tenten looked at the shouting genin incredulously before rolling her eyes in amusement. No way was Naruto really this loud and idiotic, seeing as he is a genius with seals, it was probably just a weird sense of humor the younger genin had. Weird she could live with. Lee and Gai-sensei being unfortunate examples. Note to self. Never let Lee infect Naruto with the flames of youth…

"I have a question for you Whiskers, weren't you in the class above me back at the academy? Why are you only a genin now?" questioned Tenten curiously. After thinking about her interactions with the blond, she was shocked when she recalled the same whiskered-faced blond at the academy in the class above hers.

"Ehhh? Whiskers?" said Naruto, his eyes narrowed in an odd state of confusion, his hand scratching the back of his head cluelessly.

"What?" defended the weapons mistress hotly, her cheeks burning red in a flash of embarrassment, "You call me Panda, I call you Whiskers, so deal with it! Now answer the damn question!"

Naruto cocked his head questioningly at the girl, an odd look of emotion quickly crossing his face. "Hehehe, umm well Panda-chan y'see. I kinda failed the genin test. Umm… Three times to be exact!" finished Naruto, smiling sheepishly.

"Huh? What the hell? How the hell did you fail?" Tenten nearly shouted at the blond.

"Weeeeeeelllllll, I couldn't do the stupid clone technique, well I kinda could y'know, just not very good. Looked like a dead version of me! Which was scary, kinda like a ghost! Oh man I hate ghosts, Iruka-sensei said ghosts don't exist, but I totally saw one in the Forest-of-killer-scary-screw-that-place-death, and he was all transparent and scary lookin' and had this crazy swirling orange mask on and-"

"Naruto!"

"Ohh right, so anyway I couldn't do the clone technique so they failed me til I could!"

Tenten stared at Naruto in shock for what seemed like the umpteenth time. Speaking very slowly as if to a child, "You. Couldn't. Make a clone?"

"Nope!"

"But-but-but…"

"Yeah Panda-chan?"

"Ughhh… Never mind," she'd deal with the headache that was Naruto later. A hidden presence materializing behind her caused her to lash out instinctively with a kunai. A firm grip attached itself to her arm and disarmed her a fraction of a second later.

"Hmmm, you're a feisty one aren't cha?" drawled a lazy voice from behind her.

"Kakashi-sensei? Huh?" came the confused blond, "Whatchu doing here Kakashi-sensei?"

"Naruto-kun. I think the correct question is why you're here, and not at the team meeting?" said the copy-nin lazily as he read his beloved book, "Though seeing as you were entertaining company I think I could forgive you…"

Wiping a fake tear from his visible eye, the jounin continued, "You kids grow up so fast… I guess it's only proper that since I'm your beloved teacher, I pass on some crucial knowledge to you! Enjoy kiddo, have fun!"

A second orange book materialized in the jounins hand, before swiftly appearing in the hands of Uzumaki Naruto. Glancing at the inside of the book, the blonds eyes widened as a trickle of blood fell from his nose. An overwhelming feeling of killer intent suddenly appeared beside him. Looking into the murderous eyes of an affronted Tenten, Naruto quickly used his newest technique his cousin-uncle-drunken-sensei taught him.

Tenten growled ferally as the blond escaped in a whirlwind of leaves. "Oh you're so gonna get it Whiskers, when I get my hands on you, you're in for a world of pain!" shouted the kunoichi loudly.

"Hmmm…. Be gentle with him 'kay little panda?" said the jounin, his single visible eye smiling creepily, "Perhaps you could wait until after the exams neh?"

Tenten swiped at the jounin with a kunai, only for it to pass harmlessly through the illusion.

The sound of Kakashi's good-natured chuckling echoed throughout the street. Messing with impressionable young genin? Priceless…

* * *

><p><strong>(Location: Forest of Death, One year before the Fall)<strong>

"You have achieved an honor few shinobi can claim to possess. You now serve the Will of Fire from the depths of the shadows, a hidden blade, poised in the defense of the village. The cutting edge of your village's sword, you have answered a higher calling. Welcome to Anbu. Welcome to the Hunter Corps. Rise Kitsune and receive your mark."

The blond shinobi rose from his kneeled position in the illustrious Forest of Death, his black and red fox mask grinning ominously in the moonlight. Exposing the inside of his forearm to the Hunter Corps Commander, the newly initiated black ops soldier was silent as an intricate tattoo made from complicated seals was placed on his arm. When it was finished, a tribal looking eagle was stained into his skin, marking his status as a Hunter, before it disappeared with a burst of chakra into nothingness.

_"For Konoha I will serve, heart, mind, body, and soul. For Konoha I will kill, none shall escape my blade, and death will greet our enemies. For Konoha I will die, as those who came before, for those who will come after. For as long as the Will of Fire burns bright, Konoha will not fall!"_ said the blond solemnly, his bright blue eyes shining bright behind the grinning fox mask, _"Believe it."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow… I'm only gone for a couple of months and this site completely changes on me. Story art? The summary at the top? A massive review section on the bottom… Kinda obnoxious ehh? Lol Anyway, story is finally moving towards the first major arc, so not so much humor, and more setting up the plot. Shit is gonna be insane… You get a lot of crazy ideas when you're bored at basic training… There's a reason why I called this <em>The Crimson Death<em>. Probably only gonna be one or two more chapters before I go back to AIT so just a heads up. Y'mind leaving a broke-ass Private a review? Or some fan-art… That'd be the shit! -Private Jenkins- **

**P.S. You guys want a prequel? Naruto's journey into the Black ops, his battle with Orochimaru, the Fall of Konoha, the years on the run... Lemme know! (Shit would be depressing as hell though, not as fun as this fic...) :P**


	9. What's your favorite pie? Pumpkin FTW!

"Man this mission sucks…" grumbled Kotetsu, running his hand through his long spiky hair, "This is like, guard duty, but lamer… It's garrison duty. Talk about a pain in the ass!"

Naruto silently agreed with his newest teammate. Standing watch in one of Konoha's many outposts was not what he'd imagined he'd be doing when he was sent to the past. Besides, wasn't he forbidden from taking any missions dealing with Konoha's security until after his probation?

_"Hmmmph… The old man probably wants you out of his hair for the exams gaki. You're too much of an unknown, if I was in charge, I would've chopped off your head and been done with it!"_

Rolling his eyes at his swords bloodthirsty nature, Naruto barely paid attention to the arguing chunnin beside him. Kotetsu and Izumo were normally fun to be around, but at times fought like brothers. Brothers. Naruto hated the word. It made him think of Sasuke, the bastard from his time, and how far he'd fallen. Last he heard his former best friend got himself killed fighting his brother. Apparently Orochimaru's training wasn't enough. Damn the snake to hell.

_"Oh god stop with the woe is me act! I'm getting sick of it! Man next you'll start having flashbacks."_

The Konoha outpost on the northernmost edge of the Land of Fire was typical of the Leaf village. Situated in the tree line south of the Land of Rice, outpost number one, nicknamed Blood Gulch, consisted of an above-ground fort, complete with a barracks and an armory. The outpost served as a Forward Operating Base for Konoha, where numerous border patrols were organized and sent out, and also established a military presence in the area. Unlike the other bases situated on the borders of stronger villages, the outpost on the border of a minor and somewhat friendly village was normally kept at minimum strength.

In charge of the outpost was an older Jounin named Mimura Hamaki. A veteran of the Third Shinobi War, the shinobi was surprised to discover the younger brother of his savior during the war was to be under his command. His reaction, needless to say, was awkward for the young Namikaze.

**(Flashback, 48 hours prior)**

"Jounin Uzuki Yuugao and squad reporting as ordered sir," said the violet haired shinobi respectfully to the Jounin behind the desk. Surrounded by paperwork, the older Jounin glanced up from his work and waved the shinobi to at ease. Wearing a bandana over his, slowly graying hair, the shinobi held the air of an experienced commander.

"Welcome to Konoha outpost number one. When I asked for more manpower, I didn't expect to receive such a…" the Jounin paused knowingly, "Esteemed team… Your presence is welcome regardless. I am Mimura Hamaki, Jounin Commander of the Northern border"

"Thank you Mimura-san, Hokage-sama deemed it prudent to send an experienced team with Konoha's newest addition."

Cocking an eyebrow at the Anbu Captain, the Jounin motioned for an introduction to the ninja. Stepping forward, Naruto gave a small bow to the commander before introducing himself, "I am Namikaze Zaraki, newly appointed Tokubetsu Jounin of Konoha.

"Namikaze? Impossible. The Namikaze line died out with Minato," said Mimura, with a hint of sadness.

Naruto's eyes widened at the casual use of his fathers first name before replying, "I was born outside of Konoha, Mimura-sama. I am Namikaze Minato's younger half brother, on which side is still unknown."

The old Jounin stared intensely at the blond swordsman before looking towards Yuugao for confirmation. At the terse nod, Mimura rose from his seated position and rummaged through one of his desk drawers. A grunt of satisfaction sounded as the old soldier found what he was looking for. Pulling an object wrapped in silk, the jounin moved in front of the Namikaze.

"It's only right I give you this then Namikaze," said the Jounin gruffly, ignoring the curious looks the group of jounin and chuunin were giving him.

Slowly unwrapping the unexpected gift, the time traveling shinobi's eyes widened in shock. Inside laid an old three-pronged kunai. Hirashin no jutsu. His father's legacy…

"The seal is long gone, but your brother saved my life with this very kunai during the war. Take it."

Naruto nodded his head in thanks, his mind running in circles at what was in his hands. A remnant of his father… The man who was once his childhood hero, and the man who cursed him with the demon fox.

The Namikaze was barely aware when his team was dismissed and sent to the barracks. Some scars ran deep, and the kunai in his hand was a stark reminder.

**(End Flashback)**

_"You just had a flashback didn't you? I fucking called it! Stop being so predictable. Tis annoying."_

Naruto ignored his sensei as he restlessly spun his father's kunai. Leaning his back against the wall, the shinobi waited within one of Konoha's observation posts with Kotetsu and Izumo. His new squad leader, the illustrious Uzuki Yuugao was on patrol with Hayate, while Raido and Genma went to assist in the construction of another observation post to the east.

Since arriving at the outpost, the Jounin Commander quickly made use of the shinobi, delegating them relatively simple, but tedious tasks, in order to relieve the already overworked shinobi under his command. With a garrison of only twenty chuunin and a half dozen jounin, the outpost was grateful for all the manpower they could get.

"I mean c'mon, why send us all the way out here anyway? I was totally looking forward to messing with the genin taking the exams!" exclaimed Kotetsu, still complaining to his best friend Izumo.

"By kami, give it up Ko-baka, complaining isn't gonna help!" said Izumo, admonishing his long time best friend, smacking the back of his head for good measure.

"Owww! Damn it! I told you to stop calling me that!"

Naruto was about to chuckle before he suddenly froze. The stiffening of the two bickering chuunin meant they felt it too. Unknown chakra signatures.

Well it looked like things wouldn't be so boring after all…

"_Bwahaha! Finally! Something to entertain myself with!" _exclaimed Zabuza happily before muttering darkly, _"Stupid ungrateful student ignoring me… I'm a freaking sword now, what am I gonna do? Swing myself? Make swishing noises?"_

"Kotetsu, report back to Mimura-san immediately. Namikaze and I will investigate," quickly ordered Izumo to his best friend.

Kotetsu made to protest before discrete hand signs from the other chuunin cut him off. Recognizing the code as the standard black ops signals, Naruto realized that Izumo didn't trust him to warn the others, due to his unknown origins. Alright then, decided the Namikaze, he'd have to prove himself trustworthy to the other chuunin the old fashioned way.

"Namikaze lets go."

Quickly and quietly moving through the trees, Naruto suddenly raised his hand, motioning the chuunin to stop. Pointing down from their vantage point, Naruto brought attention to a set of fresh tracks. Landing softly, the two examined the tracks closer.

"Looks recent couldn't have been too long ago. Half a dozen shinobi. Why didn't they bother hiding their tracks?" muttered Izumo quietly, running his fingertips across the ground.

"It's because they're still here," growled Naruto, pulling his massive sword from his back, while releasing his killer intent

"_Finally! Bathe me in blood my apprentice, it's been too long! Mwahahahaha!"_

"Not a bad deduction for Konoha trash. Too bad we'll be killing you now," came an oily voice from the tree line. Despite not wearing any headbands, Naruto immediately recognized the camouflaged uniform the six enemy shinobi wore. Sound ninja.

An explosion rocked the countryside, sending deadly shards of wood throughout the forest. A wave of kunai burst through the smoke, flying at incredible speeds towards the Konoha shinobi.

Launching his body forward, the Namikaze twisted through the flying wall of death with impressive dexterity. Growling ferally, the time traveling ninja swung his sword in front of him at incredible speeds, slicing through the first sound shinobi to meet his charge. Blood splattered his face as he moved to attack the leader of the Sound patrol. Sparks flew as his sword crashed into a set of crossed kunai, the force of his attack pushing the enemy shinobi back.

"_Swish! Swing! Clang! Stab next! Stab next!" _

From the corner of his eye, Naruto noticed Izumo attack two of the other shinobi. That left the leader and his two chuunin lackeys for him to deal with. The Namikaze's eyes narrowed. The more the merrier.

Flipping backwards in order to avoid a barrage of kunai, the shinobi planted his feet, and flung Kubikiri Hōchō. The blade whistled through the air, penetrating the stomach of the leader pinning him to a tree. The screams of the shinobi's pain echoed throughout the forest.

"You bastard leaf, you're a dead man!" shouted one of the other surviving Sound ninja, suddenly, the shinobi's body twisted and flames burst into existence around the mans arms. The other sound ninja took his queue from his comrade and various spines burst from his body. "You'll see why Konoha shinobi are inferior!"

The lanky body of the enemy ninja spun quickly, creating a mini vortex of fire that surrounded his body. The other shinobi started launching the spines from his body at Naruto at impossible speeds.

Naruto grimaced as one of the spikes pierced his thigh forcing him temporarily to one knee.

"Die Leaf scum!"

A wall of enhanced fire burst towards the Namikaze. Naruto's eyes flashed crimson.

**"Fūton: Daitoppa!"**

The sound shinobi froze in shock, as his flames returned to him, the flames changed from a fiery red to a burning white. Half a second later he was turned into ash.

Naruto kneeled on the ground, panting softly. He'd gotten sloppy. Two chuunin level ninja, no matter how much they were enhanced by Orochimaru's seal, shouldn't have even touched him. He was the Fallen, Konoha's demon, the bloody Crimson Death, one of his world's most feared missing-nins! Naruto savagely ripped out the offending spike from his leg. If he was going to fix the future, it was time to take things seriously. He had Sound ninja to kill.

"You alright Namikaze?" came the voice of his Izumo from behind him.

"Yeah," said Naruto, as he retrieved his sword from the body of the Sound leader. A sickening pop echoed as the dead mans body fell from his sword, collapsing in a broken heap on the ground. "Bastard got off a lucky shot."

"_Fuck yes! That was fun! Can we go kill some more? Pleaaasssee?"_

"Understood, we need to report back now, their uniforms suggest they're part of a larger group. Any of your guys have a headband?" Naruto shook his head in the negative. "Roger that, let's move out."

"_Damn it! Stop ignoring me! I'm going crazy!" _Naruto froze for a millisecond, incredulous, _"-er"_

The two shinobi bounded back through the trees where they were quickly met by a group of Konoha shinobi. Flashing through the standard recognition hand signs, they were escorted back to the outpost.

The Jounin Commander took one look at the blood-covered shinobi and quickly barked out a question.

"What the hell happened out there soldier!?"

"Sir, we were engaged by an unknown enemy patrol consisting of six chuunin level shinobi led by one jounin level ninja. The enemy initiated first contact, forcing Namikaze-san and I to split their forces and engage them separately. We were unable to capture a prisoner sir." quickly reiterated Izumo.

"Kami damn it…" growled Mimura, the wizened old jounin quickly gathered his thoughts before giving out his orders.

"We are on Alert status red, I want the guard doubled all around the facility," motioning to a nearby jounin, the shinobi continued, "Fetch me Captain Uzuki and the rest of her squad. And somebody get me a messenger hawk. We're going hunting…"

* * *

><p><strong>Back in Konoha<strong>

"Ehh? What's this Kakashi-sensei?" loudly questioned Naruto, gesturing wildly towards the pieces of paper in his teachers hand.

"This…" drawled the Copy-nin as he passed the forms out to his genin team, "My fluorescent little student, are entry forms for this years Chuunin exams!"

Naruto warily took the paper from his teacher, his sensei's creepy eye smile in full effect.

"Hn…"

"Now I was gonna give you these at the last second just for kicks, but one of my lovely colleagues threatened to gut me if I did!" Kakashi nearly cringed at the thought of his genjutsu wielding friend's threat. No respect for their elders, those rookie jounin, thought Kakashi with amusement.

"Soooo… If you want to apply for a promotion to chuunin, I'll see you at the academy in a week! Ja ne!" quipped the older shinobi, before disappearing in a flurry of leaves.

"Stupid Kakashi-sensei, being stupid…" grumbled Naruto, annoyed at his perverted sensei's antics.

Sasuke scoffed in agreement, while Sakura seemed to be in the process of memorizing the forms in her hand.

"Ehh, oh well… Time to train! Those freaky spider demons are so going to die! Try and eat me huh? I'll show them!"

Leaping to his feet, the orange-clad genin sped off towards his newest training grounds.

Sakura looked at her insane teammate with some amusement, the blond shinobi really had a crazy imagination.

Sasuke however, raised a brow at his idiot teammates remark. Spider demons? That sounded… Interesting. While Naruto may be a loud and annoying braggart, he was not someone prone to lying. Curiosity piqued, the last loyal Uchiha stealthily followed his teammate into the distance.

Naruto, unaware of his teammates presence, quickly sped across Konoha, and bounded over the military grade fence that surrounded training grounds Forty-Four. His swordsman cousin guy might be a crazy drunk, but he sure knew how fight. Besides, he had a bone to pick with those damn spider freaks, stupid bastards shooting string at him from their butts. Gross.

When his sword-wielding cousin chased him not too long ago, Naruto learned many important things, intentional teachings or not. First, was that someone chasing you with a gigantic sword was freaking terrifying, and that he needed to get himself one as soon as possible. Second, and most importantly was that the only way he could get better was if he fought stuff as much as possible. Fighting his mummy of an uncle made his speed and instincts shoot up crazily, he'd learned so much in that fight that Naruto just knew he'd be Hokage soon!

Leaping through the trees, Naruto recalled the last of the drunken lessons Zaraki gave him. Always strike first, strike fast, and leave chaos in your wake. For some reason, the line struck a chord in the young shinobi, it was similar to his prankster mantra, and unbeknownst to him, was the unofficial motto of Konoha's Hunter Corps.

Flipping awkwardly to the ground, the young genin landed in front of a denser part of the forest, filled with spider webs. Naruto growled angrily to himself, when Zaraki had chased him into the forest, the spider bastards thought they'd make him their next meal. Try and make him into ramen eh? He'd show them!

"Oi! You eight-legged freaks! Come out here and fight me like the bastards you are! Try and eat the future Hokage huh? Well he's here to kick your freaky asses!"

Of course, the lesson on subtlety was lost on the fluorescent ninja.

Naruto crossed his arms impatiently as he waited for the red-eyed spiders to come at him. He didn't have to wait long.

The first spider flung itself out of the trees, its mandibles dripping with venomous saliva. Naruto quickly rolled under the attack, before twisting around with a roundhouse kick, sending the creature into a tree with a sickening crunch.

"Hah! You'll have to try harder than that if you want to touch the next Hokage!" boasted Naruto loudly towards the fallen spider, pointing dramatically at the crumpled form. The loud angry clicking sounds from behind him caused the ninja to slowly turn around. Hundreds of gleaming red eyes stared back at him.

"Oh… Crap."

* * *

><p>The sounds of insane laughter and explosions welcomed Uchiha Sasuke when he finally caught up with his teammate. Following the orange genin into this insane forest was probably not one of his smartest ideas, seeing as rats of unusual sizes, i.e. massive freaking rats of doom, promptly jumped his unaware ass.<p>

Seriously. Not cool.

Finally, after wandering the freaky forest, avoiding death by killer fauna and overgrown mutated animals, the last Uchiha finally came upon the sight of his teammate fighting an army of massive killer spiders. Sasuke rolled his eyes at his teammates actions. Who mooned an entire spider colony in the middle of a fight? The Uchiha jumped from his perch, and landed gracefully next to Naruto.

"Ehh? Sasuke-teme? Whatchu doing here?" questioned Naruto loudly, as he avoided a deadly swipe, seemingly effortlessly. The subsequent exploding spider showered the two genin with steaming green colored gore. Apparently Naruto tagged the spider with a low powered explosive. Only Naruto would be that reckless with explosives.

"Hn, " grunted Sasuke noncommittally, as he shifted into a fighting stance.

"Bah whatever! Don't answer me then you bastard. First one to get eaten loses!"

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha's Border<strong>

"This is fucking bullshit!" growled the time traveling shinobi angrily, as he paced the inside of the outpost's walls. After Yuugao and the rest of the squad were recalled after the attack, the anbu captain left him behind, due to his 'probationary status'.

Damn it, they were Sound shinobi, probably already on their way to konoha! They'd already been gone for almost a week, and here he was stuck back at the outpost when he could've been on a preemptive strike on the Oto bastards grated at his nerves. What was the point of being in the past, if he was constantly kept away from changing things?

"Ehh Zaraki, you alright?" questioned Genma, the senbon chewing shinobi raising his brow at the shinobi questionably. Genma was the only other shinobi left behind when the team left, with Yuugao taking Hayate, Kotetsu, Izumo, and Namiashi Raido with her.

Naruto glanced back at the other shinobi, the jounin watching him warily.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just annoyed that I was pulled from the mission," said the blond shortly, "How the hell am I gonna prove myself, if I'm stuck here?"

Genma looked at him with interest, as he calmly leaned on the inside of the wall his trademark senbon in his mouth. "Any particular reason you're so anxious to prove yourself? To be honest, it's a bit suspicious, given your… origins…"

Naruto resisted the urge to stare incredulously at the special jounin. He was in the past, trying to save his village, and they thought he was a kami-forsaken spy?!

_"You're still an idiot gaki… Of course they're suspicious of your dumb ass! You're a fucking unknown! You gotta mysterious past, a dangerous ass sword, and a shaky relation to the fourth hokage. You fucking stupid or something?"_

"**I agree with the rusty sword, it seems the gods failed to account for their chosen vessels lack of common sense," **boomed the demon lord for the first time in weeks. It's silence finally broken after the argument on top of the Hokage's monument.

_"Who the fuck asked for your opinion you fuzzy asshole? Go shit your furballs somewhere else you bastard!"_

"**Soon Kiri-nin, I will free myself from this prison, for the sole purpose of destroying your existence!"**

_"Haven't we gone over this you overbearing sack of fur? For an ancient demon, your pretty shitty at the whole philosophical debate gig!"_

"**I have lived for millennia's gone past, and you dare to question my wisdom? I have consumed your ancestors-ancestors for lesser insul-"**

Ignoring the raging voices in his head, Naruto turned to Genma and spoke quietly.

"You've been watching me, I know that. Why else would I have been assigned to this team? You are all obviously anbu, most likely the same Hokage's guard I sensed when I first arrived," said Zaraki, ignoring the look Genma was giving him, "I joined Konoha for the Uzumaki kid. Naruto. He's family, even if the Hokage won't let it be official. And I'll be damned if anything happened to family!"

The blond shinobi clenched his fists at the sudden feeling of affection he had for his younger self. The boy felt like a naïve nephew to the older nin, rather than just a younger and stupider version of himself. Hell, now that he thought about it, the kid really was family now, another precious person he was determined to protect!

"_Believe it!"_

"**Dattebayo!"**

'You both fucking suck...'

"Hmm… Fair enough. You're alright by me Namikaze. A bit overzealous, but okay," said the senbon chewing shinobi casually. "You up for some chow? There should still be some leftovers in the-"

A sudden crash cut off the jounin's next words. Trees were bursting into splinters all around the fort, as a massive purple barrier sprung up around the perimeter.

"What the-"

"Enemy contacts! We've got incoming!" shouted a nearby chuunin frantically as a legion of shinobi came pouring out of the darkness. A spear made of bone silenced the young shinobi permanently as it pinned the teen to the ground.

Naruto instantly transformed into combat mode, pulling his massive sword from his back. What the hell? He was pretty damn sure Sound never attacked before the invasion. Besides, why would they attack now? The chuunin exams were only just starting, and the third exam was still scheduled for roughly a month from now. It didn't make any sense?

_"It doesn't matter if it fucking makes sense gaki, kill the mother fuckers and be done with it! It's swishy clang clang time damn it!"_

A quick glance towards the outpost's upper walls showed the Konoha ninja launching a hasty counterattack. Various deadly jutsus flew violently through the sky, and the echoing clash of weaponry sounded loudly in the last remnants of the fading sun.

An explosion of splintered wood and body parts, blasted the besieged post violently, as missiles made of bone rained upon them.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" shouted a nearby Konoha chuunin, the grand fireball technique set fire to the forest around him, its flames giving off the only source of light in the fast approaching darkness.

"They're coming through!"

"Somebody get a messenger hawk in the air! We need to warn-urrkk"

Naruto froze for a millisecond. The screams. It was just like…

"_Get your shit together gaki!"_

Naruto's eyes narrowed. Zabuza-sensei was right. No time for thought. Only action. And without another moment's hesitation, the Killer of Konoha, the Kyuubi Reborn, the Crimson Death, threw himself into the fray.

* * *

><p>"Well, looks like you all showed up! That's very good!" eye smiled Kakashi as he gazed upon his cute little genin. Sakura looked apprehensive about the whole ordeal, while Sasuke and Naruto on the other hand… Both had dark bags under their eyes, and their movements seemed a bit tired and stiff. And was that the faint smell of blood he smelled on them? Hmmm… Maybe he should pay more attention to his little brats in the future?<p>

Naahh…

"Hn."

"Ummm sensei? Why do you sound so surprised we all showed up?" asked Sakura quietly, wringing her hands together nervously.

"Well… If you didn't all show up, you wouldn't be eligible to participate!" quipped the copy ninja happily, "It's a team event y'know! Anyway, its time you go inside, it's not good to be late!"

The three genin glared at their sensei for his blatant hypocrisy.

"Ja ne!" said Kakashi cheerily as he disappeared in a flurry of leaves.

"Woohoo! I am so ready for this! Time to kick some more ass ehh bastard?"

"Naruto! Don't talk to Sasuke like tha-"

"Hn. Think you can keep up dead last?" interrupted the last loyal Uchiha.

"Bah! Who saved your sorry ass from that big scary saber tooth kitty?" bragged Naruto loudly, as he thrusted his thumb towards himself, "This guy!"

"Whatever... Need I remind you about the so called Flying Spaghetti Monst-"

"That never happened!"

Sakura could only stare in confusion as the two bantered back and forth. Kitty? Flying monsters? When did those two become so… Friendly? Sakura noticed the gleam of respect that Sasuke showed to Naruto. Well if Sasuke approved of the dead last, than maybe she should get to know Naruto better. Obviously there was something special about him if he had the Uchiha seal of approval!

In another time, and in another world, the three genin would have come upon a genjutsu on the second floor. Sasuke would fight Rock Lee and the collective team seven would be traumatized by a sunset genjutsu for the rest of their lives.

Instead, the genin made their way to the third floor of the academy unopposed, and entered a room filled with genin, foreign and domestic.

"Sasuke-kun!" squealed a blonde haired kunoichi as she flew through the air to glomp the object of her affection.

"Get off of him Ino-pig!"

"So you guys made it in too ehh? Troublesome," said Nara Shikamaru tiredly, as he followed behind his teammate.

"Hell yeah! This'll be a piece of cake Shika!" exclaimed Naruto boastfully, "I'm gonna kick so much ass they'll proclaim me Hokage on the spot!"

"Hell no! If anything me and Akamaru will become Hokage first!" shouted Kiba as him and his team joined the group of rookies.

"You are foolish if you believe that is your fate Uzumaki," said a regal voice from behind the container."

Ignoring the boasting Inuzuka, the blond turned around. Naruto grinned happily as he noticed it was Tenten and her team.

"Whats up panda-chan? Eyebrows? Weirdo blind guy?"

"Hmmph…"

"Yosh!"

"Hey Naruto-kun, I didn't know you were in the exams?" said Tenten, cocking her head to the side curiously.

"Hahaha," laughed Naruto sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head, "I meant to tell ya?"

"Baka…" laughed Tenten, smacking the orange ninja good-naturedly, "You got the goods?"

"Oh yeah! I totally forgot! Here ya go panda-chan," said Naruto as he pulled out a summoning scroll. Channeling chakra into it, the demon container summoned out… Another scroll?

"Enjoy! Quality goods, made by yours truly! Guaranteed to ruin a bandit's day, and to fend off those pesky assassins! May the Father of Understanding guide you and remember! We have a zero return policy!" pitched Naruto dramatically, waving his arms around for emphasis.

Before any of the gathered genin could question the blond's random display, a voice interrupted them, "You kids are kinda loud you know? It's making you all a pretty big target!"

The rookies turned towards the silver-haired konoha genin that spoke.

"Ehh?"

"Well just look around you kiddo."

Glares from various foreign shinobi looked back at the rookies, and waves of killer intent wafted through the air.

"Oi bastards! What the hell are you looking at?!" growled Naruto loudly, shaking his fist at the room, "Y'wanna piece of this!"

Several shinobi stepped back at the surprisingly large amount of killer intent that emanated from the small genin.

"See? Nothing to worry about!" said Naruto nonchalantly as he stepped back, "So who are you again?"

The other shinobi shifted his eyeglasses carefully, "I am Yakushi Kabuto, genin of Konoha. It's a pleasure to meet all of you."

"Yosh! Truly you must be a fountain of youth Kabuto-san to give such helpful advice to your younger comrades! If I can't advise fifty of my comrades, I'll run one hundred laps around Konoha! On my hands! And if I can't do that-"

As Rock Lee ranted about youth to a thoroughly disoriented Kabuto, a scarred ninja entered the room and unleashed a wave of killer intent.

"Shut the hell up!" the scarred jounin glared at the assembled shinobi before continuing, "The Chuunin Exams have begun. Now follow me."

Following the jounin into a large classroom, the collective genin waited as they were assigned seats. Naruto leaned back in his chair as he eyed the Rock ninja that sat on his right, and the weird mask wearing ninja on his left.

"Listen up brats, because I'm only saying this once. This is the first test of the Chuunin Exams. You will be given ten questions that you must answer within the time limit. Fail to answer one correctly? You're eliminated. Get caught cheating? You're gone. Look at me funny? Just try it."

Several genin scoffed quietly while others gulped with fear.

"The tenth question will not be asked until the end of the test. You have one hour. Begin."

Naruto flipped over the paper on his desk.

**Question One: You come upon a fork in the road. You have only 3 kunai, 1 explosive tag, and a summoning scroll. Since you are deep in enemy territory, the odds of armed conflict are extremely high. Knowing that the information you hold is vital to the war effort. Which way is North?**

Naruto stared blankly at the first question. What the hell? Pausing for a second, the Uzumaki shrugged his shoulders and wrote down his answer.

**Up.**

Naruto grinned. This test was too easy!

Far away, at the edges of Konoha, locked in mortal combat, the older incarnation of Naruto winced for no apparent reason.

The soft scratching sound of writing echoed throughout the testing room as genin either failed or successfully cheated. Sasuke used his Sharingan to copy the movements of a nearby shinobi; Tenten utilized a delicate setup of mirrors, while Kiba used Akamaru to bark out the answers to him.

Naruto on the other hand, got bored half way through the test, and decided to catch up on sleep that he missed during his training in the forest.

"Times up!" growled the proctor, "Now here's the final question of the exam. You have the choice whether you answer the question or not. If you choose not to, you will immediately be eliminated."

"Why the hell wouldn't we answer it then?" asked a genin from Rain rudely, his voice muffled through his rebreather.

"If you answer the question incorrectly… Then you and your team will never be promoted to chuunin!"

Cries of outrage sounded throughout the room.

"Shut the hell up!" growled Ibiki, unleashing another wave of killer intent, "You have two minutes to decide."

"I-I quit!" called out a konoha ninja, a chuunin plant, causing his team to be 'eliminated'. Slowly but surely, more teams filed out of the room.

In another time, Uzumaki Naruto would have made a speech, declaring his ninja way was never to quit, causing many to reconsider their decisions, and to continue the exam. But alas, the young shinobi was sleeping blissfully in the back corner, unaware of his surroundings.

Sakura frowned nervously. What if she got this wrong? Sasuke-kun would never forgive her! Glancing at the confident form of her crush, she decided it would hinge on Naruto. If he looked the slightest bit nervous she would quit. If he wasn't she'd stay.

Turning slowly to look at her orange teammate her eyes widened in shock. In the back of the room, the orange-clad genin was leaning lazily with his back to the wall. His feet were crossed on the desk in front of him, his hands interlocked behind his head, and Sakura just knew if she could see his eyes, they'd be brimming with confidence!

Her spirit restored, she turned back towards the proctor, if Sasuke-kun and Naruto weren't worried, than she wouldn't be either!

If she had only known her blond teammate was happily dreaming about swimming in ocean full of ramen…

"Those of you who remain… Pass!" said the Torture expert dramatically, "As chuunin, you are expected to face adversity and overcome it regardless the situation. You will need to show courage along with strength in order to accomplish the mission."

Unraveling his bandana from his head, Ibiki revealed his scars to the room. "Chuunin will be faced with danger, and as experienced soldiers of your nation, you must be able to endure hell and high waters for your village. That is what it means to be a chuunin.

As Ibiki finished his speech, he looked around the room carefully, noticing the distinct lack of remaining genin. The jounin scoffed at how many would be chuunin quit at the first sign of adversity, his psychological attack weeding out most of the competition in the first exam. It seemed that the genin who were left were made of sterner stuff. Perhaps this year would have an interesting batch of-

Ibiki paused. Was the Uzumaki brat sleeping?

An explosion of glass and smoke rocked the classroom as a female kunoichi burst into the room. A massive banner behind her, proclaiming her as **"Mitarashi Anko, seductress extraordinaire!"**

"Oi! Listen up! This isn't the time to be celebrating! I'm the proctor for the next exam! Let's go! Follow me!" shouted the purple haired kunoichi loudly, raising her fist into the air.

The silence was deafening.

"Anko… You're early," deadpanned Ibiki. Anko couldn't help but grin sheepishly at her mistake.

"Hey quiet up front, people are trying to sleep back here…" mumbled a voice sleepily from the back of the room.

In a flash, Anko was in the back of the room holding up a now wide-awake Naruto by the scruff of his collar.

"Ano? Who the hell are you? What's going on? Is the test over yet?" a startled Naruto rambled twisting and turning, before he was suddenly interrupted by a kunai running across his cheek, and a heavy body leaning on him from behind.

"Hmmm… Your blood tastes just like 'raki-kun!" whispered the kunoichi throatily, "I wonder if you'll have his stamina too?"

Naruto blushed bright red at the womans insinuations. The crazy half naked lady and his mummy uncle cousin guy got together? Naruto shivered involuntarily. Scary.

"Get off me you crazy psychopath!"

"Hmmph… You and 'raki-kun are the same. So unappreciative," pouted Anko, before throwing the blond haired genin screaming out the window. Pausing to look back at the incredulous genin, the kunoichi continued, "Well, what the hell are you waiting for? Last team there gets eliminated!"

The room burst into disorder as dozen and a half teams tried to leave at the same time.

Nara Shikamaru sighed tiredly, as he felt himself get dragged across konoha by his overzealous blonde teammate. This whole chuunin exam thing was such a drag, but with the threat of "Death by frying pan" courtesy of his mother, it was the lesser of two evils.

Appearing at the barbed wire gates that surrounded the next exam area, the shadow using ninja instantly knew which training ground he was at. The infamous Forest of Death. Training grounds Forty-Four. According to his father, the forest was used only by high-ranking ninja and was the official training grounds for Konoha's Hunter-nin corps. Troublesome.

As the second proctor finished explaining the goal of the second exam, the genius shinobi noticed something peculiar out of the corner of his eye. Team Seven. Consisting of Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Haruno Sakura. The dead last, the rookie of the year, and the top kunoichi.

It seemed to the Nara that since graduation, there had been a dynamic change in the interactions between Naruto and Sasuke. The loudmouth used to despise the Uchiha, whilst Sasuke barely gave the hyperactive shinobi the time of day. If the fist bump he just witnessed and the identical feral grins meant anything, than those two were going to be a troublesome duo to watch out for. Especially if that offhand remark he just heard was true.

Note to self.

Avoid giant demon spiders. Apparently they taste bad.

**A/N: And that's a wrap! Hope you enjoyed, chapter's been mostly done for awhile but I've been busy, the Army life and what not… Leave me a review, good or bad, I don't care! (Finally got my first flame, apparently if Kakashi uses his sharingan eye on Naruto, his magical power of orangeness and ramen, should prevent any of his techniques from being copied. Seriously. Guy was a dumbass) Things are gonna get crazier and crazier people, so here's a teaser since I've been late. Orochimaru vs Sandaime. Edo Tensai. RvY. Make of that what you will. **

**Here's a very short omake dedicated to InARealPickle. Your review broke this guys fragile little heart. Lol**

**The Kitsune cliché.**

Kitsune. The grinning fox mask silently mocked him, its eyes somehow giving off the illusion of bloodthirsty malice. It was ironic really. Out of all the possible masks they could have assigned him, they chose the one that hid nothing at all.

Kitsune. The **Fox. **The blond shinobi laughed bitterly. How fitting. At least Kitsune beat out his other option. Really… Who wanted to be known as "The Mouse of Konoha"?

**P.S. Take care, and get me to a hundred reviews damn it! I crave acknowledgment!" Cough… Cough… Later people!**

.


	10. Maarrrkk Nuuuttt!

"You sense that?" hissed Sasuke quietly to his teammates. Sakura only looked at him with confusion, while Naruto on the other hand grinned mischievously.

"Ehh don't worry 'bout it teme!" said the Uzumaki nonchalantly as he interlocked his hands behind his head, "Remember that horde of weird killer rabbits?"

Sasuke's eyes widened minutely in shock, was he talking about when? Sasuke joined his orange comrade with an almost sadistic smile.

"When? How?"

"Who do you think your talking to bastard?" said Naruto cheekily as he raised his hands into the release seal, "Like Zaraki-sensei said… I'm unpredictable!"

A cacophony of deafening explosions rocked the forest of training grounds forty-four. Three stunned shinobi fell smoking out of the canopy, their bodies burned and unconscious, but alive.

A tree came crashing down upon the konoha genin, narrowly missing the fallen forms of the three enemy genin.

Naruto chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head, "Whoops?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the blond's antics before searching the bodies of the ninja in front of them. Their headbands identified them as ninja from Rain, but it was made obvious by the respirators that the trio all wore. An odd choice of equipment thought the Uchiha, but potentially useful nonetheless. Rummaging through their equipment pouches, he relieved them of most of their weapons, and tossed the heaven scroll towards his blond teammate.

"Wha-what did you do Naruto?" asked Sakura incredulously. Ever since they entered the forest, those two were acting really weird. It was almost as if they knew exactly where they were going and where and what to avoid! And then there was Naruto! The dead last annoying prankster. But he wasn't acting like an idiot though. Instead, he was being a vital part of the team.

The blond ninja had created a score of clones the second they left the gates into the forest. Henging them into copies of team seven, he then sent them off in various directions. When she asked what he was doing, he responded with a simple, "Distracting aren't they?"

When had Naruto become a competent ninja?

"Hehehe Sakura-chan…" laughed the orange ninja sheepishly, his voice echoing through out the smoking clearing, "Just a bit of my trusty ol' explosive notes, activated with a remote trigger! Designed them myself!"

Remote trigger? Himself?

"Still gotta work out the bugs though!" continued Naruto, as the trio set off again into the forest canopy, "I think the chakra sensor is interfering with the explosive yield, 'cause that was a bit bigger than I meant it to be… Maybe it was the transmitter seal that sucked up the energy from my clones or something… Or maybe-"

Sakura stared at her teammate as he proceeded to ramble on about the intricacies of using an odd numbered transmitting seal to correspond with a simple even numbered chakra receiver, and why maybe he should add in a conversion seal to some sort of suppression matrix. Most of the advanced concepts he was spouting about went right over her head. Since when did Naruto become so… so… Unpredictable?

The pink haired genin shook her head in amusement, and looked back at the rambling ninja beside her with a hint of fondness. The idiot really was unpredictable wasn't he?

"Kukukuku… Such an interesting group you are…" said an oily voice from all around the Konoha genin.

The collective members of team seven halted in their tracks, before jumping down towards the forest floor their weapons out.

"How nostalgic. The standard Konoha defensive formation…" said the voice again, as the shinobi stepped out of the darkness and into the clearing before them. The insignia on the shinobi's headband showed that she was a kunoichi from the Grass village.

"Oi! Who the hell do you think you are sneaking up on us like that?" shouted Naruto loudly, pointing his finger at the shinobi, "You're messing with the future Hokage and his team, believe it!"

"Kukuku…" laughed the shinobi amused, before she continued, "Then perhaps I'll test a future Hokage along with the last 'loyal' Uchiha!"

Killing intent burst from the kunoichi, her power saturating the very air. Sasuke fell to his knees, the pressure on his body so great. Sakura stood quivering, unmoving in her fear. It felt as if they were already dead, and was just waiting for the deed to be done.

"Hmm… Perhaps you aren't as-" the disguised snake sannin was suddenly interrupted by a swarm of orange clad clones falling from the canopy screaming battle cries, "Kukuku… What is this? You are a lively one aren't you?"

Uzumaki Naruto wiped the sweat off his brow as he kicked Sasuke, knocking the Uchiha over.

"Snap out of it teme! Let's kick this chicks ass!" shouted the orange ninja loudly as he created an army of clones, sending them forward to their deaths.

"Shuriken Kage Bunshin no jutsu," hissed the kunoichi, flinging a single ninja star at the clones in front of her. A metal wave of death suddenly appeared, destroying the army of blonds instantly into smoke.

Stepping forth from the dissipating smoke the kunoichi continued mockingly, "You'll have to do better than that, future Hokag-"

A sudden plume of fire exploded from beneath the kunoichi, consuming the area in a massive explosion. Dirt rained from the sky in chunks and Naruto sighed happily as the smoke cleared again.

"You are starting to annoy me child!" hissed the disguised Orochimaru angrily as he lifted the blond by his neck, "Now you die."

The snake sannin twisted violently and threw the orange clad genin to the side. The genin crashed through several trees before falling limply to the ground.

Sasuke stared at the fallen form of his comrade. The last Uchiha shook as his sharingan activated itself out of anger. The blood pooling around the body of his rival burned itself permanently into his mind.

"You're turn Sasuke-kun," said the sannin malevolently, "Your teammate was impressive… However, let's see if your eyes are also up to the task!"

The last Uchiha dove to the side as a massive snake burst from the ground, its dark green scales shining in the sunlight, with milky white venom dripping from its jaws.

"Get the hell away from me!" yelled Sasuke angrily flinging a set of kunai at the abnormally large snake, blinding the creature. A second later had the Uchiha speeding through a familiar set of seals, ""Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"

A fireball burst from his lips, setting the thrashing creature on fire. He let out a sigh of relief as the snake burnt itself into a crisp.

"Prey shouldn't relax, especially when there's a predator nearby!"

Sasuke glared at the enemy kunoichi, his fists clenched.

_You've always wanted to surpass me. That's why I'm going to let you live… if you wish to kill me, then hate me, despise me… and by all means flee, cling to your wretched life._

This bastard…

_You're messing with the future Hokage and his team... Believe it!_

Was going to die.

Sasuke burst into motion, throwing an incredibly fast roundhouse kick at the sannin. Undeterred by the casual way his opponent blocked his attack, the Uchiha lashed out with a flurry of anger-induced punches.

"Kukuku! Show me more!"

Growling in anger, Sasuke flung a set of shuriken quickly at his taunting opponent. Dodging under the vicious strike the enemy shinobi threw at him, he rolled behind the shinobi, his sharingan guiding his movements.

The last Uchiha manipulated the wires in his hands quickly, the shuriken that he threw came flying back, wrapping up the kunoichi tightly.

"Excellent work Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke ignored the mocking words of his opponent and went through the seals of his favorite jutsu.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"

Sasuke grunted in satisfaction as he watched his opponent burn. There was no way the grass ninja could have possibly survived…

"Kukuku…" laughed the snake sannin as he suddenly appeared before him, kicking Sasuke violently in the chest, sending him crashing to the ground, "That was an impressive show Sasuke-kun. Too bad your eyes fail to match the power of your brother."

Sasuke glared at the ninja with a mixture of fear and hate.

"My name is Orochimaru. And we will see each other again Sasuke-kun," said the snake summoner as his neck elongated unnaturally, "Now then… My gift to you"

Sasuke could only watch as the fanged shinobi came closer and closer to his immobile form. A shadow suddenly appeared over him, the sickening smell of blood, wafting over the clearing.

"Hey teme…" grimaced the bloodied form of his teammate from above him, the intimidating silhouette of Orochimaru biting into his shoulder. Throwing his right elbow back, the orange genin caught Orochimaru in the side, throwing the snake sannin off him in the process, "Now I don't owe you for Wave any-anymore…"

Sasuke's eyes widened as Naruto collapsed in front of him. Unmoving.

"Insolent child!" roared Orochimaru angrily. The damned brat took the seal meant for the Uchiha, and without Jūgo nearby to provide the necessary enzyme to create another one… The snake sannin growled angrily. He'd have to mark Sasuke some other time.

"I will return Sasuke-kun, and you _will _receive my gift!" hissed Orochimaru, shaking with rage. Sensing approaching chakra signatures, the sannin decided discretion was the better part of valor. It wasn't time for an extended conflict. He had an invasion to orchestrate. He would have his revenge.

Sasuke and Sakura watched in silence as Orochimaru disappeared into the darkness. A pained groan called their attention to their fallen teammate. Naruto.

"Sak-Sakura," grimaced Sasuke painfully, the act of simply talking sending him into a world of pain, "Help Nar-Naruto… I'll keep wa-watch."

"But Sasuke-kun your-" protested Sakura as she cringed at the injured form of her crush.

"Ju-just do it Sakura…"

"Okay Sasuke-kun…"

Damn it Naruto… Don't die.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha's Border<strong>

"Someone bring down that damn barrier!"

"Die Konoha-scum!"

"Bring it the fuck on!"

The coppery scent of blood permeated the entire battlefield, as the slippery substance pooled across the ground. Flames danced in the darkness, setting the countryside alight, and dark smoke billowed around the fort.

Namikaze Zaraki danced around the deadly strike of a Sound shinobi, before blurring into motion. Slamming the ninja directly in the stomach, the time traveler wrapped his other arm around the unfortunate shinobi's neck and twisted violently. A sickening crack echoed as the man fell limply to the floor.

"_Booyah mother fucker! How you like them apples?!"_

Without a second's hesitation, the Namikaze spun around a hasty stab from behind, catching the offending shinobi's outstretched arm. A quick jab at the shinobi's elbow caused the Oto-nin to cry out in agony as the bones in his arm shattered, before being cut off as a kunai found his throat.

"Zaraki, on me!" called out a hoarse voice nearby.

Naruto spared a quick glance in the calling ninja's direction. Genma, the senbon using ninja, was currently finishing off an overzealous Sound chuunin. Deciding to assist Genma, the time traveler took off with a sudden burst of speed. Noticing a Sound genin charging his person out of the corner of his eye, Naruto barely slowed as he cleaved the man in half with his massive blade.

"We need to move Zaraki, the commander is engaging the leader of the attack," said Genma quickly, his breathing hard, "We need to bring down the barrier and get the others out of here. We need to warn Konoha!"

"Hai. Agreed," growled out the Namikaze, as his fingers flew through the seals of the Kunai Kage Bunshin no jutsu. A wave of deadly metal pinned two unfortunate Sound ninja to the walls, the sheer amount of blades penetrating them a clear sign of the deaths.

"What's the plan then?"

Genma grinned savagely before replying simply, "Kill the bastards."

Naruto nodded in agreement as he followed the Anbu towards a corner of the massive purple barrier surrounding them. The Namikaze looked back as he felt the earth shake violently. Several Konoha ninja were engaging a bone wielding ninja. As bone spikes burst from the ground, Naruto's eyes widened at the familiar sight. That was the ninja that he fought momentarily during the failed Sasuke retrieval.

"_Bah… Worry 'bout the bastard later, we have more weaklings to kill!"_

The two ninja flew through the burning outpost at incredible speeds, only slowing down to rescue a trio injured chuunin from her opponents.

When they reached the barrier, one of the rescued chuunin spoke up tiredly, "Don't touch it… Hisao-kun tried to jump through the barrier. It… It burns what it touches into ash."

Genma swore, "How the hell are we going to bring this down?!"

Naruto remained silent. He could hear the sounds of battle echoing behind him. The scent of blood and smoke was thick in the air, and the crashing sound of metal on metal continued to sound. If the barrier wasn't brought down soon then the entire outpost was going to be overrun.

"_Then bring down the damn barrier gaki! Get over that damn fear of clones you have and use **that **jutsu!"_

The Namikaze grimaced, the sudden pain in his chest struck him like a hit from Lee. He hadn't used either jutsu for more than three years. He couldn-"

"_Kami damn it! Use the fucking jutsu!"_

Twin bursts of smoke appeared beside the bandaged ninja, startling one of the female chuunin. Glassy eyes took in its surroundings as the abnormally dead voice of the Namikaze spoke.

"Get back. When the barrier goes down, prepare to return to Konoha. Inform them of what happened. Prepare for an invasion. I will buy you time."

"What the hell are you talking abou-"

"Prepare to run."

Naruto moved almost robotically as he raised a hand to the sky. The two nearby clones manipulating the chakra that was forming in his hands.

"Fūton: Rasenshuriken," whispered the blond quietly.

Genma took a step back at the sheer amount of chakra the blond was using. The wind rose suddenly, and the senbon using ninja was forced to use chakra to hold himself down as he was buffeted by the Namikaze's power. The four Konoha shinobi stared in awe at the ball of chakra that was forming above the Tokubetsu Jounin's head, its shape quickly forming a massive shuriken.

Then he threw it.

The massive jutsu screamed through the air towards the barrier jutsu. Genma's eyes widened in shock as the technique suddenly expanded into insane proportions. The entire battlefield stopped as one, turning towards the screeching sound of the technique grinding into the barrier. Then the world exploded. Ninja of both sides found themselves thrown to the ground, as the sheer power of the technique shattered the previously unbreakable barrier.

Both sides gazed in awe at the spot of the explosion.

"For Konoha!" shouted a renewed chuunin, stabbing his tanto into his bewildered opponent.

Breaking the momentary pause in fighting, the battle begun anew.

"Go… I will engage the enemy," said Naruto flatly, turning away from his destructive handiwork.

_"Not again damn it…"_

"**What is the meaning of this Kiri-nin?"**

_"The gaki's pretty fucked up you furry fuck… He got all messed up after the damn snake bastard burned down Konoha. Long story short, the kage bunshin the snake summoned during the Fall gave their memories to the gaki. The fucking bastard summoned an army of the damned things._

"**So what, it was the Meatbags clones, not the brat himself."**

_"The brat gains the memories of every single clone he summons you fucking ignorant demon! He turns into a damn machine every time he uses a clone now."_

Naruto ignored the two voices in his head as he turned away from Genma and the other chuunin. The smell of burnt wood and flesh teased at his heightened senses while memories from before came unbidden from the recesses of his mind.

_"Ignore it you fucking brat, kill the Sound ninja then freak out!"_

Naruto's thoughts went blank. Kill the Sound ninja. Orders acknowledged.

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu," growled the time traveler softly. A plume of smoke erupted around the Namikaze.

Genma, who was standing behind the Namikaze, let loose a gasp at the amount of clones his newest comrade had created.

"Go… Warn Konoha. I will cover your escape," said the ninja forcefully as he rested his massive sword on his shoulder.

The senbon chewing ninja gave a single terse nod of acknowledgment.

"Good luck."

Naruto turned back towards the burning outpost. Channeling chakra to his feet, the ninja leapt forward with a burst of speed. An army of clones following in his wake.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha, Forest of Death<strong>

Sakura cringed at the blood that covered both her teammates, the sticky substance clinging to everything it touched. Sakura and Sasuke had dragged their comatose teammate to a small cave they found, where they tried their hardest to help their diminutive teammate. Looking at the pale unmoving form of her teammate, Sakura couldn't help but shiver at the unnaturalness of it. Naruto was always so lively and vibrant, a source of entertainment wherever he went. But now…

Sakura cringed. When that horrible ninja attacked, she couldn't do a thing. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't move. Nothing.

She sat and watched as that shinobi, Orochimaru, decimated both her teammates. Her fists shook in shame and fury. She was worthless. But never again. As she wrapped the wounds of her blond teammate, she vowed by the sticky blood that covered her hands and clothes. She _would_ be useful. She swore it.

Sasuke sat perched quietly in a tree overlooking his teammates. His eyes scanned his surroundings constantly, his head always on a swivel.

_"Now I don't owe you for Wave any-anymore…"_

Sasuke clenched his hands angrily. That idiot. He was willing to sacrifice his life and dream for him. The last Uchiha. His body shook. He didn't deserve it. That stupid damned idiotic… Sasuke could still see Orochimaru coming at him, his mouth widened in a sick parody of a smile. The blond standing above him, covered in blood, a massive shard of wood stabbed in his side. His sharingan burned it all into his memory.

Though Sasuke didn't grasp it now, he would look back at this moment and realize… This was when he swore his loyalty to the Uzumaki. His… Friend…

Sasuke growled inaudibly as he noticed three shinobi moving slowly towards his teammates, their headbands signifying ninja from Sound. Pulling a kunai from his pouch, the Uchiha leapt down from above, slamming the blade in his hand deep into the shoulder of a dark haired shinobi, throwing the ninja to the ground.

"Zaku!"

The Uchiha rolled quickly away from his opponent, but fell to one knee blood gushed from his ears, his equilibrium temporarily lost. A bandaged nin faced him, his right arm outstretched.

"Uchiha Sasuke. We've come to kill you," said the Oto-nin calmly as he stared at his opponent.

"It's nothing personal Uchiha-kun," quipped the female Sound ninja, ignoring her fallen teammate, "We're just following order-"

A pink blur cut off her next words as Sakura tackled the unaware kunoichi from the side, pounding her fists violently into the other girl.

Sasuke capitalized on the mummy ninjas distracted state by throwing a set of kunai around the ninja. Ignoring the dodging ninjas taunts, he manipulated the wire in his hands.

"What the-" growled the Uchiha as he suddenly fell over again, his balance lost again.

"Don't bother Uchiha. Your eardrums are damaged, your sense of balance is gone," said the ninja nonchalantly.

Sasuke's eyes shot to his struggling pink haired teammate, who was being held up by her long hair. Sakura winced in pain as the other kunoichi pulled harder on her hair in anger. A sudden twist by the Konoha kunoichi saw a kunai cutting off the majority of her hair, before she rolled away to safety.

"Give up trash. You're no match for us," continued the bandaged ninja, raising his arm up again.

The collective group of genin froze as a wave of malevolent chakra exploded outwards from the nearby cave.

A shadowed figure walked out slowly, his body covered by a mixture of purple and red flames, a tail made of pure chakra waving behind him.

Naruto.

The blond genin stepped into the clearing, the light casting away the shadows that covered his appearance. The whiskers on his cheeks had darkened into wide gashes, while swirling black tattoos danced across the side of his face.

The sound ninja Dosu took a hesitant step back from the intimidating figure, instantly recognizing the distinct signs of Lord Orochimaru's cursed seal. But this was perhaps the most frightening incarnation he'd ever witnessed. The short genin had grown claws from his fingertips, and when the blond opened his eyes, the sound nin took another fearful step backwards. The eyes were terrifying crimson orbs, the pupils slit unnaturally.

"**Why…"** growled out the rage-induced shinobi, his body shaking in anger **"Are you hurting my TEAM!"**

Naruto moved faster than his sharingan eyes could follow, pinning the leader to the wall by his neck. Before he could shout out a warning, Naruto lashed out at the sneaking form of Zaku, the ninja Sasuke took out first.

The limp form flew through the air before crashing into the ground, unmoving.

"**You bastards…" **continued Naruto, squeezing the bandaged ninja's neck harder and harder.

"Naruto!"

Sharingan eyes met crimson.

"Let him go…" said the Uchiha softly. Naruto was acting… _Wrong…_

The blond cocked his head curiously, **"Why should I?"**

"He's… He's not worth our time… Let him go."

Naruto grinned savagely before throwing the choking ninja down violently.

"**Whatever you say… Teme…**" said the Uzumaki, before he turned to the terrified sound-nin, "**Hurt my precious people again…**"

An explosion of killer intent emanated from the blond.

**"And I'll kill you…"**

The terrified form of Kin nodded rapidly as she threw her Earth scroll at the blond's feet, before grabbing the unconscious bodies of her teammates and running away as fast as she could carry them.

"Na-Naruto?" came the quiet voice of Sakura, her body hunched and in pain.

The flames and dark energy swirling around the Uzumaki slowly dissipated into nothingness as he watched the sound-nin run away.

"Hey Sakura-chan…" said Naruto quietly, "Are you 'kay?"

"Hai…"

"Teme?"

"Hn."

"M'kay…" continued the blond quietly, as he picked up the fallen Earth scroll, "Let's go guys…"

* * *

><p>The Sandaime Hokage could count on his hands how many times he had been truly surprised since he took the office of Hokage. His student's betrayal… The death of Minato-kun… And now…<p>

The ragged form of his favorite genin came stumbling into the tower, his trademark orange jacket missing, while his entire body was covered in blood.

Sarutobi felt his pipe fall from his lips, and he was forced to resist the urge to immediately run down and check on his surrogate grandson. The Sandaime winced in sympathy at how run down the Uzumaki looked, along with his teammates.

"Congratulations on passing the second exam. Before we proceed however, I will inform you of the true purpose of the Chuunin exams," said the wizened Hokage to the group of genin, "While true that this is a chance at promotion, the exams serve another purpose. A replacement for war between nations."

Ignoring the incredulous looks of the genin, he continued, "The third exam will showcase your talents to potential clients, as your skill will determine your villages future contracts. However, seeing as how there are too many genin here, you will be participating in a preliminary match to determine those who will move on to the next event."

"Are there any who do not wish to continue?" questioned the Hokage to the group.

"I-I quit…" came the soft voice of Yakushi Kabuto, raising his hand. The Hokage nodded in acknowledgment to the adopted son of Konoha's head medical doctor.

"Anyone else? No? Very well then... Opponents will be chosen at random." The collective group of genin looked at each other warily. The teams consisted of teams seven, eight, and nine, along with the team from Suna, and the two remaining teammates of Kabuto.

"The first two participants are Akado Yoroi and Uchiha Sasuke are you prepared?"

"Hai."

"Hn…"

"Begin."

Yoroi burst quickly into motion as he tried to get closer to the Uchiha, his ability to drain chakra needed to be close. The Konoha spy quickly noticed that despite the obvious pain the genin was, the Uchiha did not have Orochimaru-sama's cursed seal. He'd have to work quickly if-urrrkk!"

The genin collapsed to the ground as Sasuke blurred in front of him, his sharingan spinning.

"Hn… You're weaker than I expected," said the Uchiha haughtily.

Yoroi tried to stand before he collapsed in pain to his knees. The distinct feelings of blood dripping down both his legs.

"Wha-"

"I sliced your tendons, you were just too slow to realize it… Hokage-sama, this fight is over…"

The Hokage looked at the fallen form of the other genin before quickly announcing his victory. Sarutobi watched with interest as the young Uchiha immediately leapt up to the balcony to check on his blond teammate, ignoring the congratulations he was receiving.

Interesting.

"The next fight will be between… Inuzuka Kiba and Uzumaki Naruto will the competitors come down to the arena?"

The Inuzuka bounded carelessly off the railing while Naruto limped quickly down the stairs.

Looking at Naruto with concern, the Hokage continued, "Begin."

Kiba stared at his academy friend with concern before speaking, "Yo Naruto… You alright man? You don't look so good…. And yah reek of blood!"

Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Ehh it's nothing dog breath… Come at me with all you got!" laughed Naruto painfully, as he massaged his shoulder painfully.

"It's your funeral Naruto, I won't go easy on you!" said Kiba loudly as he shifted his weight carefully, "I'll finish this with one shot!"

Watching from above, the jounin sensei's of team's seven and eight paid close attention to the fight.

"Naruto eh? He doesn't stand a chance Kakashi…" said the Genjutsu mistress, Kurenai.

Kakashi cocked an eyebrow at his fellow jounin, but before he could respond he was cut off.

"There's no way Naruto can lose to that idiot…" came the distinct voice of Uchiha Sasuke. His attention fully focused on the two in the arena. All eyes however, focused on him.

"Naruto… He's just as strong as me…"

Kakashi looked at his genin interested. What had happened in the forest that caused Sasuke to say such a thing? Noticing Sakura's vehement nod of agreement, the copy-nin turned towards his prankster student, before raising his headband from his sharingan eye. Perhaps it was time to learn more about his cute little student…

Naruto watched as Kiba sped towards him quickly, his arm outstretched ready to punch. Huh… The Uzumaki would have grinned if the pain in his shoulder weren't so great. Kiba was _slow._

The Uzumaki twisted around the attack, executing a spinning kick in the process. The crowd watched in shock as the dog using ninja flew brutally into the wall. A flash of pain in his neck however brought the Uzumaki down to one knee. What the hell was this tattoo doing to him?!

Kakashi's eyes widened as he noticed a familiar seal adorning his genin's neck. Anko had reported earlier that Orochimaru was in Konoha, but there had been no mention of a cursed seal being placed. A flurry of Anbu hand signals alerted the Hokage to the situation, who upon realizing circumstances responded quickly.

_Do not interfere unless the seal is activated. Be prepared._

"What the hell? Since when have you been that fast Naruto?" questioned Kiba painfully as he climbed out of the crater in the wall.

Naruto stood up shakily and gave the barest of shrugs as he threw an easily dodged kunai.

"Well it's time I take you seriously then Naruto, injured or not! Akamaru you ready?" called out Kiba, tossing a soldier pill at the puppy, "Lets transform!"

A burst of smoke flew from their bodies, revealing two bestial looking Kiba's, their teeth and claws elongated.

"Dodge this!" growled the Kiba on the right as he threw a pair of smoke bombs at the blond ninja, "Gatsūga!"

The two spun at incredible speeds, turning into human/dog drills, flying rapidly through the air.

An explosion burst forth from the smoke, sending shattered rock flying through the area. The collective groups of genin and jounin watched with interest as the smoke slowly disappeared. Was it over?

The prone bodies of Kiba and his partner appeared motionless on the ground. They're bodies blackened with soot.

A puff of smoke came from across the arena as Naruto broke the henge he was holding.

"Winner, Uzumaki Naruto!" said the Hokage proudly, as he watched his surrogate grandson tiredly make his way back up to the arena.

Kakashi covered his sharingan eye, and eye smiled with his other. He was impressed with the level of improvement his genin showed, and the shocked look on his genjutsu wielding comrade was simply a bonus.

"What the hell just happened?" came the curious question from Ino, the blond Yamanaka confused at how her fellow blond won. The match was really short, with perhaps only three attacks being used!

"He was a clone the entire time…" came the lazy response from Shikamaru, his eyebrows furrowed in thought, "Naruto must have realized that his body couldn't take much damage after getting hurt in the forest, so he immediately henged into a kunai. That was why he only threw the one after he kicked Kiba. I'm not sure how he caused that explosion though…"

"Explosive notes…" came the quick reply from Tenten, the weapons user impressed at her new friends appearance, "Naruto-kun is scary good with explosives…"

"So when Kiba attacked the clone?"

"Boom…" said newly arrived Naruto, grinning cheekily.

"Good job Naruto!" said Kakashi, proudly ruffling his students hair.

"Ne stop that Kakashi-sensei, you're being a weirdo…" complained Naruto, before he covered up his neck gingerly, "Kakashi-sensei… I got to talk to you about…"

The blond trailed off...

"Hai, follow me Naruto-kun, we'll take care of you… Good work…" said Kakashi eye smiling.

* * *

><p>Hidden across the Uzumaki, Orochimaru watched with interest from the shadows as the copy-nin took the blond away.<p>

"So that's the container hmmm?" the snake sannin whispered to his self, admonishing himself for not realizing it earlier, "I wonder…"

Orochimaru grinned savagely as an idea suddenly struck him. Maybe… Just maybe… He wondered. What kind of _vessel_ would a _**jinchūriki**_ make?

"Kukukuku…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So how 'bout them apples? An update three days later? Crazy I know... A lot of combat this chapter, so the people complaining things were moving too slow, here y'go... The plot is starting to move to the good stuff. Seriously, I've already wrote the end of the exams... Holy fucking shit... More insight into the mind and past of Namikaze Zaraki, dude has definitely got some serious psyche issues. And young Naruto has got the cursed seal instead of Sasuke... Quick thing before I finish, I used to be one of those guys who <em>despised <em>Sasuke with a vengeance, so writing his character is... Different. That kid is fucked up in the head. Lol Anyway, I'm out, thanks for all the reviews people, keep 'em coming and I'll keep pumping out the chapters! **

**-Private Jenkins-**

**PS: I'm curious. If I was to kill off one of the Konoha genin, who would you rather it be? (No guarantees I'll off 'em, just food for thought for future chapters) Later all, don't forget to review on your way out! **


	11. I shall return!

Zaraki stumbled as he supported the tired body of Mimura Hamaki, the Jounin Commander of the now fallen outpost. The Namikaze winced at the strong coppery scent that covered the injured man as he half carried; half dragged the older soldier into the dark underbrush. The time traveler could feel his hands shaking as the events of the past twenty-four hours flashed through his mind.

The entire outpost was nothing but smoldering ruins. While he knew that Genma and a few other Konoha shinobi had escaped, the destroyed outpost was at one of the farthest edges of the Land of Fire's borders. Even at top speed, the journey to Konoha was around a week. Carrying injured, and out running an invasion, there was no guarantee Konoha would get their warning.

Naruto grimaced as he felt the hot, molten chakra of the Kyuubi healing his body. His mind however, felt like he'd taken a chidori to the temple. All those memories…

Kage Bunshin. If you were to ask a Konoha shinobi before the Fall, what was Uzumaki Naruto's signature technique, they'd immediately reply with the Shadow Clone technique. After the Fall however, Naruto refused to use the technique. When the snake bastard possessed him, the sannin created an army of epic proportions. Every single kill. Every last expression. Every friend he ever had. He saw himself kill them all.

Needless to say, it fucked up the sixteen-year mind of one Uzumaki Naruto. So when he was forced to use the technique again, everything came flashing back.

**Ten hours previous.**

"Go… Warn Konoha. I will cover your escape," said the ninja forcefully as he rested his massive sword on his shoulder.

The senbon chewing ninja gave a single terse nod of acknowledgment.

"Good luck."

Naruto turned back towards the burning outpost. Channeling chakra to his feet, the ninja leapt forward with a burst of speed. An army of clones followed in his wake.

Kill them all.

_"Let's fuckin' do this gaki! Leave no survivors!"_

The blond Namikaze leapt gracefully over the burning corpses that hung messily across the shattered remnants of the wall. Hefting his sword up, the blond brought it crashing down on an unaware sound ninja, body eviscerated by the single strike. Naruto pushed past the body as he stabbed the chest of an older sound ninja, penetrating through his jounin vest and exiting out the back.

Out of the corner of his eye, Naruto watched as his army of shadow clones crashed into the enemy forces, pushing back the invading force with their sheer numbers. Naruto spun around, and quickly caught the stabbing arm of a sound chuunin.

"**Pay attention mortal!**" roared the Kyuubi from within his mind.

Violet eyes flashed crimson as he glared at the offending shinobi. The Sound ninja was young, his shaggy black hair laced with blood, his eyes wide with fear.

"Y-you bastard!"

Naruto winced.

A young dark haired shinobi stared up at him from the ground his eyes filled with hate and fear.

"_Y-you bastard!" growled the boy, the red clan tattoos on his cheeks barely visible behind the torrent of blood and tears running down his face. The still form of a large white creature lay motionless behind him. Naruto felt his mouth twist into a sadistic smile as he placed a foot firmly on the broken shinobi's chest and raised his bloodstained blade above his-_

"Die Leaf-scum!"

Naruto burst into motion as past and present collided, breaking the arm he held and slamming his other fist into the exposed stomach of his opponent. As the Oto-nin keeled over in pain, the Namikaze wrapped his arm around the neck of the teen and _twisted. _The body of the shinobi fell limply to the ground.

"_Goddamn it, focus kid! Stop getting distracted!" _came the angry voice of Zabuza from within his blade.

Moving on, Naruto went to help an overwhelmed jounin, the older man wielding a blood stained tanto.

"Down!" yelled the Namikaze as he flung his blade in front of him, the massive blade cleaving through a group of enemy chuunin with ease. The Konoha jounin gave a quick nod of thanks as he focused on the few remaining shinobi around him.

Racing through the chaotic fort of death, the time traveler ripped the Kubikiri Hocho, from the side of a destroyed building, as he moved further into the fray.

"Teshi Sendan!" yelled a sickly sounding shinobi, as bullets made of bone burst from his fingertips towards the sword wielding shinobi.

The Namikaze growled as he swung his blade in front of him deflecting the high-speed projectiles away from his body. He staggered however, when the memories of a clone crashed into his head.

"Monster…"

_"Monster…" whispered the soft, hoarse, voice of the genin in front of him. He felt his hands gripping the neck of the small shinobi in the air slowly tighten. Blood dripped out of the boy's mouth onto the blue scarf he held wrapped around his neck. "H-how c-could y-you…"_

The Namikaze cursed painfully as a bone spike slammed itself into his shoulder. His body barely reacted in time to avoid a killer blow. Gripping the spike tightly, Naruto ripped it savagely out of his body before throwing it to the side.

"For a bastard from the Leaf village, you are surprisingly resilient," came the sickly voice of his opponent, "You're comrades however are nothing but weak trash…"

Naruto locked eyes with the white-haired teen in front of him. The servant of Orochimaru shifted, and a blade made entirely of bone shot out of his hand, piercing the body of a fallen Konoha shinobi in the back.

"Weak…"

The time traveler felt time stand still as he watched the dying throes of the Konoha chuunin. Sounds of death and battle disappeared as he focused on the shinobi in front of him. That heartless bastard… He was just like that fucking snake…

"_Bathe me in blood my apprentice, fuck the bastard up!"_

"For that…" whispered Naruto quietly, his words unheard in the chaos around him, "You **_die_**!"

Naruto charged the Kaguya, moving at near impossible speeds, he slammed his blade into the crossed arms of his opponent, before sending a powerful kick into the teen's chest. The force of the powerful blow sent the sound ninja flying back. Pressing his advantage, Naruto closed the distance between the two, swinging his sword violently.

The crashing sound of steel on bone was sickening, as the hastily made blade of bone cracked on impact.

"Dance of the Camellia," grunted the Kaguya angrily, as short blades made of bone appeared in his hands, "Tell me… What is the name of the trash I shall be disposing of today? I am Kimimaro, of the dreaded Kaguya cla-"

"You talk too much…"

Kimimaro flipped backwards avoiding the deadly blade that nearly took his head off. The Kaguya spun the twin blades in his hands as he studied his opponent.

The blond shinobi of Konoha was drenched in blood along with his massive sword. This was not an opponent to take lightly.

"Fūton: Kaze no Yaiba!" growled out Naruto as he let loose multiple blades of wind at his opponent. Dodging the reflexive bone bullets, the Namikaze pulled out a set of kunai with his free hand. Naruto twisted around the spear that whistled past his head and jumped into the air, flinging the kunai in his hand at the sound ninja.

A cacophony of explosions sounded as the explosive tags on the blades went off, the shockwave sending the bone wielding ninja into a crater.

Naruto suddenly threw his left arm in front of him, the metal gauntlet on his forearm blocking the swinging blade of the Kaguya. The shinobi, unaffected by the explosive tags, appeared in front of the Namikaze with a burst of speed.

The Namikaze dodged the quick jabs that Kimimaro attacked him with. His massive blade was useless against the quick flurry of attacks the Kaguya was using.

"You're better than that other sword using trash I killed earlier," said Kimimaro mockingly, slashing at the Namikaze violently, "But if him and his weak comrades wanted to walk straight into the heart of the master's lair… I imagine Orochimaru-sama will have fun experimenting on them!"

The time traveler glared at the other shinobi angrily. It seemed like Yuugao and the rest of the team was captured, and at least one of them was killed. This wasn't supposed to fucking happen! It was his fault the team was assigned out here in the first place, and if more people died because of him…

Naruto growled as he slammed the Kaguya with the flat side of his blade, sending the teen tumbling backwards into a battered wall. The damaged part of the fort came crashing down, burying the Oto-nin under a heap of burning wood.

An explosion of bones burst from underneath the pile of timber, revealing the angry form of the Sound ninja beneath.

"You'll pay for that trash-"

Kimimaro felt a presence suddenly appear behind him, killing intent emanating from its figure. Blocking the surprise attack, the Oto-nin glared at the bloody form of the Konoha Jounin Commander, Mimura Hamaki, his twin blades penetrating through both palms of the shinobi. Kimimaru froze as he felt the jounin grip his hands tightly, immobilizing the two shinobi.

"It's not me you should be worried about," quipped the aging shinobi painfully, as he held fast to the invader, his hands still stuck on the blades of bone.

"What the-" the Kaguya was cut off by a swirling blue sphere of pure chakra grinding into his back, forcing him into the ground.

Naruto stood over the fallen shinobi, a rasengan in hand. The pure destructive energy of the jutsu, made the hairs on the older jounin's neck rise, as it sent waves of power around the shinobi.

The older jounin stared in shock, "T-that's the rasen-"

"Get back!" roared Naruto as he threw the other jounin back harshly, a bone spear flying out of the ground where he just stood. The Namikaze stepped back as dark, malevolent energy exploded from the fallen shinobi.

The Kaguya rose from the ground unsteadily as he activated his cursed seal, his appearance taking on a twisted demonic form. Ivory spikes burst from the Kaguya's back, as layers of bone slowly formed armor all across his body.

"**That's twice now I've had to use the masters gift because of Konoha trash!" **came the demonic voice of the Kaguya, as he took a step towards the Namikaze, **"Prepare to die!"**

Naruto dove to side as he avoided the bone spears the Kaguya flung at him. Stabbing his blade into the earth, the Namikaze's hands blurred through more than sixty hand signs in seconds, "Futon: Tatsu no Ōshigoto!"

A massive tornado formed in front of Naruto as he prepared the second part of his combination technique. The Namikaze was forced to pull out his sword however, as the bone using ninja flew through the wind technique, unaffected by its power.

"**Tessenka no Mai: Tsuru**!" screamed the sickly ninja, as he _pulled_ his spinal chord out of his back. The blood covered bone shifted into a deadly whip that cracked the air as it elongated and wrapped itself around the Namikaze, "**Tessenka no Mai: Hana**!"

Kimimaro twisted his body as a massive bone drill formed around his entire right arm, enhanced with the demonic chakra of the cursed seal, "**DIE TRASH**!"

The earth shook as the technique slammed into the immobilized body of the Namikaze, the sheer power of the attack causing nearby burning buildings to collapse from the shock.

Kimimaro coughed violently as he stared at the corpse that hung from the edge off his blade. Satisfaction filled the Oto-nin as the body slowly slid off his blade-burst into smoke?

"You missed asshole…" came a quiet voice from behind the Kaguya.

"**Impossib**-" Kimimaro stopped, as a massive blade burst from his chest, the blade somehow passing through his impenetrable bone armor.

Naruto kicked the body off of his blade, watching as the Kaguya fell to the ground limply. His eyes flashed from crimson back to violet.

"Fucking bastard…" growled Naruto softly. Noticing Mimura struggle to rise, the time traveler moved to the commander's side.

"You alright?" asked the Namikaze as he lifted the jounin up carefully. Naruto ignored the quiet of the battlefield. It seemed like the invading sound ninja had given the bone wielding ninja space to work, preferring to attack the dwindling konoha forces away from the Kaguya.

The Jounin commander winced as he was hefted upwards, "The bone fucker took me by surprise earlier… Glad to see you finished him off…"

"We need to-" Naruto froze. His gaze flashed back to the body of the bone wielding ninja, "Grab onto me!"

"**Sawarabi no Mai**…"

The ground rumbled and shook as chakra flooded the area from the Kaguya. Suddenly the earth itself exploded as pillars of sharpened bone burst from the ground, destroying the entire fort in seconds.

Kimimaro lay motionless at the epicenter of the massive bone forest, his eyes staring at the stars in the night sky.

"I'm s-sorry I f-failed… M-master…"

And so the last of the Kaguya clan died, as the blood of enemies and allies alike slowly dripped down his bone legacy.

Naruto and company appeared suddenly in a crimson flash, crashing into the ground, miles north of the fort. The injured jounin commander had collapsed from the sudden exposure of demonic chakra, while Naruto gazed at his familiar surroundings.

It had been over three years since he'd walked these particular woods, but the Namikaze knew he'd never forget this fucking forest.

The heart of Rice country… The future Hidden Village of Sound. And where everything had gone horribly, horribly wrong…

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha<strong>

Uzumaki Naruto groaned as he woke up suddenly. Slowly raising his body off the uncomfortable bed, the Uzumaki winced at the flash of pain that came from his shoulder. Oh yeah. Weird hickey tattoo of death… Awesome. Twisting his head back, the blond looked at the blood colored symbols that now circled his creepy doom tattoo.

"It's the Fūja Hōin, the Evil Sealing Method…" came a booming voice from beside him.

"N-nani?! Who the hell are you?" shouted Naruto, shocked at the white-haired figure that sat nonchalantly in his hospital window.

"I'll forgo my usual introduction gaki, name's Jiraiya. I'm one of old man Hokage's students…"

"Ummm… Cool?" said Naruto quizzically, his face scrunched up in confusion, "Why are you watching me sleep old man? That's kinda creepy… You're not one of those weirdo old guys that Iruka-sensei told me about, 'cause he said to stab the genitals first and ask questions later, but I had to ask what genitals were, so sensei started telling weird stories about how birds and bee's wrestle in order to make babies and-"

"By Kami, stop and breathe kid…" exclaimed the sannin looking at the animated blond in exasperation, "Ignoring your rant on genitals, the Hokage wanted me to suppress the cursed seal on your shoulder."

"C-cursed seal?" whispered Naruto, his face itself draining of color.

"Yup. It's my old teammates invention, massive power boost, very dangerous, don't use it ever, blah blah blah… I think you understand the idea. However… It seems like my ex-teammate has perfected his design, it's directly tied into your chakra system, the harder you try to remove it, the more chakra it leeches to compensate."

"Really?" exclaimed Naruto as he turned his head sharply in a vain attempt to get a better look at the dormant seal, "But doesn't the odd numbered swirly bits mean it 'exchanges' energy rather than just sucking it out? Isn't that like, the main mostest important part of one of them conversion seals? Why would you make a conversion seal that don't convert nothing? And how come it gives you power? I don't get it…"

Jiraiya froze in his tracks, staring at the yammering blond with interest. While the genin's terminology left a lot to be desired, the kid had the right idea. Now that he thought about it, the damn brat was right, it was so simple he had completely overlooked it. The cursed seal wasn't a ticking time bomb of malevolent chakra, it was actually converting the natural chakra of its host into some sort of bastardized form of senjutsu! That was the key! It also explained why his first theory that the Kyuubi would burn out the seal didn't work. The Yondaime's seal only allowed for a certain amount of the demons chakra to circulate throughout the boys system, not nearly enough to overwhelm nature chakra!

"Who taught you about sealing? Was it Sarutobi-sensei?" asked Jiraiya curiously.

"Huh? Who? I just messed around with some explosive tags that Panda-chan showed me how to make! Suuurrree the stupid anbu guys got mad at me blowing up the forest but what else was I gonna do? Read a book? Never! Wait. Wait a second… The chuunin exams! Did I miss them?" shouted the blond ninja, flinging his body off the hospital bed, falling on the floor in a tangle of blankets and medical equipment.

"You taught yourself? With explosive notes?!"

"Uhh duhh… I just said that! Now answer the damn question old man, did I miss the exams?!" shouted Naruto loudly, his eyes dilated with panic.

"You're fine gaki, the final exam isn't for another month, you've only been in the hospital for a couple of days. Now, if your done freaking out," continued Jiraiya, cutting off the blonds antics, "I'll be training you up for the next thirty days. You have a difficult fight ahead of you…"

"Huh?"

"You'll be fighting Sabaku no Gaara, jinchūriki of Shukaku …" said the toad wielding ninja solemnly, as he watched his future apprentice carefully.

"Shoe-cock-coo? Umm no thanks, I'm not into that, you might wanna try Sasuke-teme, he might like getting kicked there…"

Jiraiya could only sigh in defeat.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Kay quick update, not the whole chapter, but considering its a 10,000 word behemoth that's unfinished and that there won't be an update for a couple months... Got some pretty sweet Army training that I got into, but I wont be bringing my laptop, and I don't feel like writing on my phone again (Fun fact: I wrote the first two chapters on my ipod). Hopefully this will satisfy you guys until I return. Tis unfortunate, I got the invasion all written out and ready to go, but I haven't finished getting there... My bad... :P Leave a review, and I'll see you next time! (Note: Tis unedited, forgive me)<strong>

**-PFC Gabriel-**


	12. Something Offensive

The rising sun blazed a trail across the cloudless sky of Konoha, its sweltering heat causing the normally bustling village to crawl into a near stand still. For many, the temperature was a convenient excuse to relax. Teams of Genin halfheartedly trained in the shade, while many of the Chuunin on guard relaxed around their posts. It was the picturesque scene of peace. However, located within the confines of training ground ten, a pony-tailed blonde angrily practiced against one of the training logs.

Yamanaka Ino was upset. The young blonde had thought she was a skilled kunoichi, one of the best female fighters in the Academy. But here she was, knocked out of the kami forsaken Chuunin exams. She'd lost to her former best friend and long time rival. Well technically, they both had lost. Double knockout. It was a pretty pathetic showing according to her annoying teammate Shika. Ino knew that despite her own loud protests to the contrary, Sakura should've won the fight. The pink haired girl had attacked her with an intensity and confidence she'd never seen in her best friend/rival. If the young Yamanaka didn't change her ways, she was going to get left behind. And to the competitive blond, that was completely unacceptable.

The kunoichi let loose a small whimper of pain as she violently attacked the training post in front of her. Breathing heavily the blond girl dropped her tired body down at the edge of the clearing, her back resting upon a tree. Letting loose a disgruntled sigh, Ino started to bandage her bleeding knuckles, plucking out splinters of wood as she did so.

"Shit, shit, shit!" cried out a panicked voice from behind the resting blonde, "Why do I always get stuck with the crazy teachers?"

An orange blur came crashing out of the treetops into the clearing of training ground ten, the battered body of Konoha's resident prankster struggling to get to his feet. Naruto was covered in a combination of blood, dirt, and grime, while his trademark jumpsuit was torn to shreds. His entire jacket was missing, leaving only a tattered black shirt on his body. The boy's headband hung loose around his neck as the sweat-soaked strands of blond hair clung to his face.

"Naruto-baka? What the hell are you-" started Ino before Naruto lunged at the girl, covering her mouth with his hand.

"Don't make a sound 'kay?" whispered Naruto harshly, his eyes wide with panic, "My new sensei is trying to kill me! He's worse than 'raki-sensei! Believe it!"

Ino growled angrily and bit down on the jinchuriki's hand.

"Owwwww! What the heck was that for you psycho? Are ya tryin' to get me killed?" hissed the male blond painfully, as he shook his bleeding hand vigorously.

"Psycho?! You're the one who tackled me out of nowhere you knucklehead!"

"I was trying to escape a gruesome death!"

"Liar! No one's trying to kill you! Except for me that is!"

"Are too! My new sensei is crazy! He's been trying to kill me all day!" shouted Naruto indignantly, "The old perverts gonna kill me, I know it!"

"Then why don't you prove it! Liar," said Ino, crossing her arms across her chest expectantly.

"Fine! I will!" said Naruto with determination, his stubborn nature not allowing him to back down from the challenge. Walking to the edge of the training ground, the blond dramatically pointed his finger into the wood line.

"Bring it on Ero-sennin!" yelled Naruto, "I ain't 'fraid of you!"

The blonds voice echoed throughout the heat of the morning sun.

Nothing.

"Ummmm… " said the Uzumaki sheepishly, scratching the back of his head embarrassed, "Maybe he got lost?"

Ino rolled her eyes at her fellow blonds antics as she brushed the dirt off her outfit.

"How you made it to the third exam and I didn't is beyond me!" complained Ino loudly, "It's embarrassing!"

"Sakura-chan won?!" exclaimed Naruto excitedly, I haven't seen nobody yet, the old pervert took me out of the village to train! I haven't seen anybody in weeks! Ohh man I gotta go get her a present! What about a cake? Sakura-chan likes cake right?! I thought the cake was a lie, but Kakashi-sensei said that was never proven and that I shouldn't talk 'bout village secrets like that and-"

Naruto ducked under an exasperated swipe from the Yamanaka.

"Sakura didn't win either you idiot! It was a double knockout… Nobody won."

"Awwwww… Really? Who's gonna be in the final whatchamacallit… Test thingy…"

"You're not gonna go away are you?"

"Nope," laughed Naruto cheekily.

"Gaahh! Fine!" gave up Ino throwing her hands up in frustration, "You're in it, obviously, and then there's Sasuke-kun, Shika's lazy ass made it too… Umm, there's also Neji, I'm pretty sure he's Hinata's cousin or something and Shino won his match as well. There's also the entire team from Suna, they pretty much dominated the competition. The red head really messed up the guy in the green jumpsuit, Lee I think? He's in the hospita-"

"What? Why didn't anyone tell me 'brows got messed up? Now I'm definitely kicking whatshisface's errrr…. Face."

"Gaara."

"Yeah that guy!"

Ino rolled her eyes again at the blonds antics. Seriously. What an idiot. The kunoichi glanced towards her unwanted companion. It was weird seeing the Uzumaki without all the orange. If the idiot didn't open his mouth, he almost looked like a normal person. Weird. If she was being honest with herself, if Naruto lost his jacket more often, kept his hair down, and showed off his tattoo more often then-

Ino froze. There, underneath the tattered remains of her fellow blonds shirt, was an odd three-pronged tattoo partially hidden on his right shoulder.

"When'd you get that?!" yelled the Yamanaka, pointing at the Uzumaki.

"Ehh?" was Naruto's eloquent reply.

"That tattoo!"

Naruto's eyes widened in shock, his hands immediately covering his torso, panic evident in his eyes.

"Wait," Ino's eyes narrowed, "You have another tattoo? What the hell Naruto? Since when were you such a rebel?"

"Ummmmm… I… Uhhh…"

"Well?" asked Ino, tapping her foot impatiently.

"I was drunk?"

Ino resisted the urge to choke her fellow blond. Must resist. Can't. Help. Must. Kill.

"Ummmm Ino? Are you okay- ohh kami not you too!" screeched Naruto in panic, as he dove under Ino's assassination attempt, "Why is everybody I know freaking crazy?!"

"I'll show you crazy baka!"

"Get back demon! Get back! The power of Ramen compels you! The power of Ramen compels yooouuuu!"

* * *

><p>"How you feeling chief?" asked Zaraki to the resting form of Mimura Hamaki, as he finished wrapping the Jounin Commanders wounds.<p>

"Like shit… Give me the sit-rep." grimaced the older man.

"We've got a village sized force headed straight to Konoha sir, the vanguard force attacking the Rice outpost seemed to consist of their heavy hitting shinobi. I've been able to confirm at least one brigade-sized element is en route to Konoha. Current rate of travel has them arriving outside the gates right before the start of the Chuunin exams," rattled off Zaraki, easily reverting to his experience with after action reports in the Hunter corps, "Enemy personnel are identified by a single music note on their forehead protector, and refer to themselves as the Sound village."

Zaraki's fists clenched in anger at the mere mention of the village.

"According to the bone shinobi I killed earlier, the remnants of my team have been captured by the enemy and are currently being detained inside of their village. Given the current situation, I recommend we attempt a rescue. It's too late for us to get to Konoha before the other bastards do, but we have a higher probability of success in rescuing Captain Yuugao and the rest of the squad, while the majority of the enemy are committed to the invasion."

Mimura contemplated Zaraki's words carefully. The situation was fucked up beyond all reason. First, there was the destruction of an entire forward operating base along with most of the personnel guarding it. Then, there was the invasion force on its way to his home village and an entire goddamn anbu squad captured by an unknown village. And finally, he was deep in enemy territory, wounded, and his only ally was a probationary shinobi of Konoha whose skill set was not only extremely skilled, but also highly suspicious.

"Do you have any idea of where the enemy is keeping Sigma squad?"

"Roger," said the Namikaze, "I've located the entrance to where the enemy is keeping Sigma, they're approximately three thousand meters north by northeast. Looks like the facility is primarily underground, with only a few chuunin squads on patrol, five squads of five. Chakra signatures indicate one high jounin and another chuunin squad guarding the inside. That's all my clone was able to get before it was forced to dispel sir."

"That's… Good work," said Mimura, casting a questioning eyebrow at the blond.

"I was a Hunter-nin once sir, it's what I'm good at."

"That wasn't on your file kid," said the Commander lightly, massaging his temples.

"You're the first to know old man."

The commander cast a contemplative gaze upon the Namikaze. There was no doubt the blond had his secrets, but there were larger priorities right now. While the Namikaze was definitely hiding something, so far his actions have proved he was at least committed to the protection of Konoha, saving multiple leaf-nin, and even his own life from the deadly bone shinobi.

"Alright then," grimaced the Commander as he stood up from his resting spot, "I'll follow your lead Namikaze. Let's go save Sigma."

* * *

><p>"<em>You should've left the old fuck back where ya found 'im gaki. He's gonna be a liability," <em>growled the raspy voice of Zabuza in the confines of Naruto's head.

'He's an extra set of eyes sensei,' retorted Naruto to his longtime companion, 'I'd rather not get trapped underground fighting an army if I can avoid it.'

**"Bah! I laugh in your general direction! I would slaughter any army with a mere flick of my tail!"**

"_Yeah? What about that one guy who sealed you into the brat huh? Was one mortal too much for the big scary fox?"_

"**That doesn't count! I threw that fight on purpose!"**

"_So? You still fucking lost… Loser! Ha!"_

**"You DARE-"**

Ignoring the voices in his head, the time traveler slowly made his way through the rice fields that covered the countryside. Wading through the waist-high water, the former Hunter quietly picked his way through the dense crops of growing rice. The first of the enemy patrols slowly made its way in front of him. Leaving his sword strapped to his back, Naruto pulled out the only kunai he had on him. His fathers.

Moving silently behind the rearmost sound-nin, Naruto reached around, and in one fluid motion, covered the shinobi's nose and mouth, stabbed the kunai down into the trachea and tore out the unsuspecting ninja's throat. As he sealed the body into a summoning scroll a shadow clone burst silently into existence, taking the place of its now deceased counterpart.

Naruto didn't worry too much about the clones existence being discovered, the Sound ninja hand-signals were something he learned and memorized a long time ago. And while he hated the Sound village and its shinobi with a passion, he acknowledged they were, for the most part, a professional fighting force. Excluding the higher profile (and crazier) shinobi of Sound, the main forces were disciplined enough to communicate solely by hand-signal while on mission, a contrast to the loud and animated antics of the majority of Konoha's forces.

The entrance to the inner workings of the Sound village was different from the last time he was here. Granted, he was here four years into the current timeline, but he could already see the foundations being set for the above ground portion of the village. Where a tower would soon be built in the future, there was a large clearing, devoid of the rice paddies that surrounded it, and an unassuming shack that covered the hidden subterranean entrance to the budding village.

A quick glance to the rear confirmed Jounin Commander Mimura Hamaki was in position. Acting as a lookout, the injured shinobi was five hundred meters out, hidden on the edge of the tree line. His primary responsibility was to let off a signal if reinforcements came.

Slipping into the seemingly innocent shack, the time traveler easily avoided the various traps set up in the building. A quick search revealed a hidden blood seal, which the Namikaze effortlessly circumvented using the blood of his most recent kill. A wooden panel silently opened.

Naruto flinched.

The smell of death rose from the ground, the sweet smell of corpses mixed with the coppery tang of blood.

"Thank kami, you gotta get me outta here-"

Naruto landed on top of the sentry with a solid thud, his blade separating the head of the shinobi from his body.

The inner tunnels of the Sound village were damp with moisture, and torches were used sparingly along its long halls. The scent of death grew ever stronger.

"_Hurry the fuck up kid… Something's… Wrong."_

Following the ominous advice of his semi-sane sensei, Naruto sprinted silently through the dark corridors of the base. Following his memories of the place, the shinobi made his way through the twists and turns of the base towards where the detention area was.

Sliding to a halt, Naruto paused. This was it.

Lying inside of multiple cells were the bloody and battered bodies of Sigma squad. Naruto winced internally at the sight, before freezing suddenly. Where were the guards?

"_Something is **very** wrong."_

"Z-zaraki?" croaked the raspy voice of one of the captured shinobi.

"Don't move, I'm here to get you guys out," hissed the former missing-nin.

"S-suppressor… Demons… C-c-cursed… R-run…"

"_We've got incoming!"_

Naruto spun back towards the door as a snarling creature flung itself at the shinobi at impossible speeds. The blond crashed to the ground as the beast screeched angrily at him, its bloodshot eyes widened with insanity.

"Get off of me!" roared the Namikaze as he twisted out from underneath the flailing creature, tearing out its throat in the process.

Naruto stared at the twitching body in shock. Hidden beneath the blood and contorted limbs of the creature were three marks he knew very well. Orochimaru's cursed seal.

"We need to get the fuck out of here."

"_Break the chakra suppressor on the cells kid. I have a feeling there's a lot more where that came from."_

As if to prove the sentient swords point, the piercing screeches of more creatures echoed within the dark underground of the facility.

Swinging the massive blade of Kubikiri Houcho, Naruto cut through the chakra enhanced bars that contained Sigma.

Pulling Kotetsu and Izumo to their feet, a quick headcount revealed Hayate, Sigma's resident sword expert was missing.

"Hayate?"

"Dead. Killed protecting the Captain from some freak with bones," came the hoarse voice of Izumo, as he lifted the limp body of Yuugao onto his shoulder.

"Damn," cursed Naruto softly, "We need to move. Now."

Howls of twisted anguish echoed loudly through the chambers, the feral growls and yells putting the Konoha shinobi on edge.

"I think we just wore out our welcome."

* * *

><p>Jiraiya could honestly say he was surprised. Shocked really. Or would flabbergasted be a better description? He didn't know. But what the toad sannin did know was that the loudmouthed, idiotic, hyperactive, unpredictable, downright improbable genin in front of him was a genius.<p>

That boy… Was nothing like his father. He was better. Granted, the genin had a ten-second attention span on anything that didn't interest him, was louder than any shinobi had a right to be, and not to mention his kami-forsaken monstrosity of an outfit that no living being should ever wear… But the kids instincts… The raw ability that the young Uzumaki possessed was outstanding! Absolutely unbelievable… Totally awesome? He really need to expand his repertoire of words. Perhaps a thesaurus would be an excellent investment?

Anyway, the boy's stealth skills were on par with his own. How the loudmouthed, orange-clad genin was able to sneak up on him was beyond him. His taijutsu was nothing special, although his lightning fast reflexes helped make up for his lack of any true style. With the amount of chakra the boy possessed, along with the Kyuubi in his gut, meant that the Konoha genin was destined to be a ninjutsu juggernaut in the near future.

However, it was the art of fuuinjutsu where the Yondaime's son's genius shined. The Boy had an understanding of seals unlike any the toad-sannin had ever met. Even Minato in his prime, didn't have the ability to create seals on the fly like his son could.

Explosive notes. That's how the damn brat taught himself.

Jiraiya stared at the soot-covered body of his newest student as he lay panting on the ground. Training the kid for the past three weeks had been an eye-opening experience. This damn kid. His godson. His father would be proud.

"Need… Ramen… Dying… Ero-sennin… Help…"

On second thought…

"C'mon brat, get up," exclaimed the Sannin, "Stop being dramatic, we've got work to do."

Nothing. The blond genin was comatose, his only movements being the occasional twitch of pain.

"Huh…" exclaimed Jiraiya sheepishly, "Maybe I went a tad overboard… What do you think sensei?"

The white-robed figure of the third hokage materialized behind his student, his pipe in hand, as he gazed fondly upon the comatose form of his surrogate grandson.

"I do believe…" said the Sandaime, turning towards the toad sannin, "Konoha will be welcoming a new Chuunin into its ranks come the end of the exams."

"Hmmph," snorted Jiraiya in amusement, "That's an understatement if I ever heard one."

"Indeed… I am very proud…" said Sarutobi softly, "As would his parents."

The two stood silently in the clearing, both glancing towards the stone visage of the Fourth Hokage.

"He'll be offered an Anbu slot after his promotion."

"Really sensei? Is that wise? Despite his skills, he doesn't quite have the temperament for black ops yet…" voiced Jiraiya to his former sensei.

"I believe the Engineer corps will suit young Naruto-kun just fine."

Jiraiya' s eyes widened in shock, "He'll be joining the Sappers? Those aren't the sanest of shinobi and their job is by no means easy, even by my standards."

Despite popular belief, the Anbu corps consisted of many different departments all with their own specialties. The Hunter corps were responsible for the elimination and retrieval of missing-nins, the Anbu Honor Guard took care of high profile escort jobs, while Torture and Interrogation spoke for themselves. All in all, there were thirteen different departments, all part of the illusive organization known as the Anbu.

The Engineer corps however… Were considered the least glamorous department within the Anbu ranks. Their primary responsibilities were the horizontal and vertical construction of various outposts and bases on the frontlines. Or as one former Anbu commander put it, "Goddamned glorified construction workers."

However, within the engineer corps, there was a group capable of bringing an entire village to its knees… The Sappers… They were one of Konoha's oldest, proudest, and deadliest organizations. And arguably, the craziest.

"You think he'll be able to handle it old man? The Sappers are no joke. He'll be at the frontlines of every conflict we have. Hell, you of all people know their creed better than most."

"That I do Jiraiya-kun…" whispered the third Hokage, absentmindedly rubbing a faded tattoo on his forearm, "That I do…"

"I fear Konoha will be in need of a village killer soon enough...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well its been awhile huh? Sorry about the wait, life has been busy... Though, good news, I have WLC in February, which means I'm getting promoted to Specialist soon (as long as I don't fuck it up lol) so more money is good. The Army is awesome... Seriously, I've never been drunk more in my life, and played with so much explosives... Lol Anyway, not my favorite chapter, and definitely not worth the 10 month wait, but we are finally at the good stuff! The invasion of Konoha was the first thing I ever wrote for this, I'm stoked we're so close! Anyway, let me know what you think, special thanks goes to Death is Inevitable and Crystalzap for reviewing and getting me off my punk ass to post this... Next chapter out within a month! Or sooner! Hopefully... I'm working on it right now... Maybe tomorrow! Probably not... But possibly! Review and tell me to hurry the fuck up! -Private Jenkins-<br>**


	13. The Crimson Death is born again

Blood. Blood was everywhere. The coppery stench threatened to consume him. Embrace him. Destroy him. So much damned blood. _I will serve_. Bodies piled around him. Death followed him. _I will kill_. Thoughts were useless. Dodge. Only action. Twist. And survival. Stab. Blood. It was his bane. It was his curse. It was all he knew. Whispers. Broken promises. _I will die_. **For Konoha**

* * *

><p>"Welcome one and all to the Konoha Chuunin Exams!"<p>

The stadium shook with excitement as the crowd roared in approval. People of all ages and occupations occupied the massive stadium; vendors loudly sold their wares, while the ninja on duty struggled to keep the masses under control.

"This event brought together the best genin from across the elemental nations. With each and every one of them vying for the coveted rank of Chuunin!"

"One hundred and eight candidates entered the exams… Now only eight remain!"

The roars of the screaming crowd exploded throughout the arena.

"Let the exams begin!"

Naruto grinned in excitement as he bounced in place, his entire being unable to contain his anticipation. He was up first. This was the moment he was waiting for. To prove to the world the dead last of Konoha was no more. Zaraki had acknowledged him. Jiraiya had acknowledged him. It was time the world did the same.

"All the way from the desolate deserts of the east, our first contestant! Welcome Gaara of the desert!"

Naruto could hear the cries of excitement from deep within the stadiums tunnels. He was ready.

"And now, Konoha's resident prankster and rookie challenger… I present to you… Uzumaki Naruto!"

The Uzumaki couldn't help but let loose a feral grin. Showtime.

His fingers flashed through his new favorite jutsu, disappearing in a flurry of leaves.

Reappearing in the middle of the stadium, the blond basked in the resounding cheers of the crowd.

Those who knew the loudmouth shinobi were surprised at the Uzumaki's slight wardrobe change. Where he once wore his beloved orange jacket, the blond had replaced it temporarily with a simple sleeveless black hoodie.

Grinning from his hidden vantage point, Jiraiya cackled with glee that his plan to destroy all of his student's horrendous choice in outer-wear had succeeded.

Naruto lazily spun a pair of kunai in front of him as he gazed across at his redheaded opponent.

"You ready to dance Tanuki?" asked the Uzumaki, his voice somehow emanating from the speakers around the stadium.

The redhead focused his attention on the blond, a maniacal glint in his soulless eyes.

"Mother will have your blood."

"Sabaku no Gaara vs. Uzumaki Naruto! Fight!"

Naruto burst into motion, spawning clones on his left and right, his hands already flinging a pair of kunai in front of him.

A flash of hand seals, "Kunai kage bunshin no jutsu!"

A steel wall of death exploded into existence, crashing into the sand wall that separated the two genin.

The blond dashed forward leaping on the ready back of his clone and somersaulted over his sand opponent, throwing even more kunai at the head of his opponent.

The resounding clash of hardened sand striking steel, alerted him to his failed attack. Rolling out of reach of the sand shinobi, the blond paused a fraction of a second and initiated part two of his plan. "Boom."

The resounding explosion that occurred caused the entire arena to shake violently, the pressure wave sending the cheering crowd forcibly into their seats.

Despite popular belief, Uzumaki Naruto could learn from his mistakes, and instead of watching the aftermath of his attack, he created another group of clones to surround the smoking crater in which he quickly hid himself among.

"Ha… Ha! Ha! HA! HAHAHAHAHA!" came the maniacal laughter from within clearing smoke, "Your blood will please mother!"

"Oh shi-"

Sand burst from the ash cloud, its deadly tendrils striking in all directions at once. The sand pinned Naruto's rapidly destroyed clones into the stadiums wall, the force of the impacts creating massive craters in the process.

"Let us dance indeed Uzumaki Naruto!" laughed Gaara, both his arms outstretched towards the blond, in a sick facsimile of a child asking for a hug.

"Not good!" exclaimed Naruto as he twisted beneath a tendril of sand it looked like he was going to have to bring out the big guns, "Shit!'

The blond leapt into the sky, his fingers blurring with the speed of his hand seals, "Fuuton: Daitoppa!"

A gust of wind crashed into the sand wielding ninja, the force of the attack scattering sand across the arena. Without missing a beat, the blond continued, "Fuuinjutsu: Kai!"

All across the stadium walls, seals flashed with power, as the blond activated their effects.

Gallons of water gushed from the multitude of seals placed strategically around the stadium, its contents quickly covering the entire arena with a deep layer of water.

Naruto beamed with glee at the successful execution of his plan. The clones he summoned to surround the sand genin were able to successfully place the transfer seals around the stadium walls. A burst of chakra, and the pre-made storage seals brought the contents of a nearby lake into the battle.

The sand was already starting to move sluggishly as it whipped unsuccessfully at his head. The blond shinobi grinned as he pulled a scroll from his equipment pouch, "Let's try this baby on for size!"

Channeling chakra into the summoning scroll, an explosion of smoke covered the young genin from sight.

A pair of gloves covered in intricate black symbols appeared on the blond's outstretched palms.

The crowd chattered softly, confused at the seemingly useless summoning.

Naruto grinned wildly; as he gazed at his opponent across the water, struggle to regain control of his sand.

"Fuuinjutsu: Kai!"

Fire flashed into existence, the ethereal burning flames engulfing the blond's arms.

"Catch."

* * *

><p>"What the hell…" exclaimed Sarutobi Asuma in shock, his cigarette falling forgotten from his open mouth.<p>

"What have you been training that kid Kakashi?" asked Kurenai equally flabbergasted, the level of skill the blond shinobi was exhibiting, far surpassed any members of her genin team.

Kakashi stood silently, as he gazed at his most surprising student. Lifting his headband from his sharingan eye, the Jounin knew that arriving on time for once was worth witnessing his sensei's son blow his comrades preconceptions of him out of the water.

"I'm not his only teacher," said the copy-nin lazily, "Zaraki-san and Jiraiya-sama were vital towards changing his mindset and skills respectfully. Truth be told, I haven't seen my student since he was released from the hospital last month."

"Yosh! Jiraiya-sama has been training him? His flames of youth must burn bright indeed!" exclaimed Gai exuberantly.

"Ne… It seems Jiraiya-sama might have chosen himself a new apprentice…" said Kakashi nonchalantly.

"You always were a sharp one Kashi-kun," came the booming voice of the Toad sannin himself, "The brat may be a loudmouthed idiot outside of a fight…"

The sannin trailed off, gesturing towards the carnage below, "But well, the results speak for themselves."

Down below, flashes of light and the sounds of battle crashed within the steam-covered arena. The young Uzumaki, ingeniously recreated Kirigakure no Sato's famous mist jutsu, with the simple use of copius amounts of fire.

An unseen chain of explosions rattled the stadium yet again.

"However…" Jiraiya continued, "His opponent is no genin either."

* * *

><p>Naruto coughed up blood as he barely dodged yet another deadly sand bullet. It didn't seem to matter what he hit this guy with, nothing seemed to scratch his defenses. Hell, the guy was only getting stronger the longer the fight dragged along! And now… The sand genin had summoned up some sort of sand dome, seemingly impenetrable.<p>

Long-range techniques were useless and if he used any more explosives, he risked bringing down the entire stadium. As if mocking him, his fire summoning gloves disintegrated, the chakra he previously stored in it running dry.

Close combat it is.

The semblance of a plan began to form as he summoned yet another set of clones to his side.

"Fuuton: Daitoppa!"

Before his clones could finish their jutsu, Naruto was already charging forward. The blast of wind from behind cleared the steam from the arena, and he quickly honed in on his target.

Throwing a pair of explosive wrapped kunai into the sand dome before him, Naruto flashed through the hand seals of the only jutsu Zaraki taught him.

Sand exploded in front of him, "Kaze no Yaiba!"

A blade of wind materialized across his fingertips, the cutting power of the wind technique slicing through the weakened shell of the sand dome.

Blood splashed across the blonds face.

Feathers fell from the sky

The invasion had begun.

* * *

><p>"Just fucking die already!" growled Zaraki as he kicked yet another mangled body off of his sword. It was getting ridiculous how many of Orochimaru's failed experiments came charging at the anbu squad, following them relentlessly across the countryside.<p>

Three weeks the injured group made their way to Konoha. A journey that normally took a week's journey had crawled into a bloody three-week conflict.

"How far out are we?" came the tired question from Raido, his hand covering his bloody torso, a makeshift bandage the only barrier between life and death.

Izumo grunted softly as he repositioned the comatose body of Yuugao on his back, "Half a day's journey by my reckoning. We should be able to see the village walls soon."

"Thank Kami," complained Kotetsu, as he continued to watch the perimeter, "This mission's been a cluster fuck. Genma's MIA, Hayate bought the farm, the Captains all levels of fucked up… Hell, we fucking had to leave the Commander behind!"

Zaraki flinched.

"Lock it up Kotetsu," barked Raido weakly, "We still have a mission to complete…"

Zaraki nodded his head in agreement, his massive blade held out at the ready. They had no idea if Konoha had been attacked yet. War was literally on the horizon.

"We should probably get a move on," said Zaraki, his eyes scanning the shadows the early morning sun cast upon them, "The faster we get to Konoha, the quicker we can rally the defense."

"I don't know where Konoha found your punk ass Zaraki, but I'm glad we did," came the tired response from Kotetsu as he moved to assist Raido, "Remind me to buy you a drink when this is all over."

"Sounds like a plan to me," said Zaraki dryly as the squad set off again towards Konoha.

Leaping through the dense canopy that Fire country was known for; the Namikaze couldn't help but reflect on the battered three-pronged kunai that sat heavy in his depleted weapons pouch.

It was a memento of two dead men now.

"_The old man went out with a bang gaki, literally," _came the caustic reply of his sword/sensei, _"It's what any good shinobi wants…"_

**"Or being eaten alive… It seems like every one of you pesky ninja enjoy leaping headlong into my stomach."**

Naruto shook his head; his two mental companions were being useless as ever, and-

The Namikaze froze.

"What's wrong Zaraki?" hissed Raido, glancing around the surrounding area.

"You smell that?" responded Zaraki as memories came flashing unbidden through his skull, "Something's burning…"

The former missing-nin didn't wait for a reply, dashing in front of his comrades; the time traveler sped desperately to the top of a closest hill.

In the distance Konoha burned.

"We were too late," whispered Naruto softly.

"Ohh shit…" spat out Izumo, as he and the survivors of Sigma squad landed behind the Namikaze.

Massive snake summons were crashing through the village walls, while an enormous raccoon demon waged battle against unseen opponents on the outskirts of Konoha.

"We need to get there right fucking now!" growled Raido, as he glared at the forces that dared attack his village, "If only Genma and Iwashi were here, we'd be able to use the Yondaime's technique!"

'Kyuubi.'

**"Hmmph… Very well."**

Malevolent chakra exploded around the former Hunter-nin, a crimson shroud of energy encasing him. Killing intent leaked violently out of the blond's form, the pressure of which could already be felt.

"What the hell-"

"Namikaze Minato wasn't the only one able to break through time and space."

The Namikaze turned his gaze back to the burning village, "Let's go…"

And with a Crimson Flash they were gone.

* * *

><p>"They've broken through the walls!"<p>

"Medic! I need a medic! God damn it she's dying!"

"We need to move! Get those damn civilians to cover!"

"Die leaf scum!"

"Where the fuck's our support?"

"They got Saotome! Kill the bastards!"

Debris crashed around her body as Anko slid another blade into the stomach of an invading sand-nin. Wrenching the knife to the side, the kunoichi kicked the mortally wound shinobi to the side, his entrails falling out of his body.

"Sen'eijashu!"

Snakes flew from her wrists, taking down a particularly burly shinobi that was attacking a group of genin. The tokubetsu jounin twisted under a wayward wind blade as she joined Ibiki Morino's side.

"Where the fuck is he?" snarled the female ninja, as she locked blades with a Sound ninja.

"Now is not the time Anko," rumbled the Head of Konoha's Torture and Interrogation unit, as he crushed the skull of an unlucky shinobi with his boot.

"What the hell are you talking about Ibiki?" yelled Anko over the deafening sounds of battle, "Orochimaru's behind all of this!"

"We have higher priorities Anko, the Hokage is engaging the traitor as we speak," explained Ibiki, "We need to stop Orochimaru's summons before they bring down the village."

"Kami damn it!"

A trio of Konoha soldiers went flying past the duo, their crushed bodies the result of a failed attack on the summoned creatures.

"We need to-"

A flash of crimson cut off his next words. The battered and bloody forms of the Anbu squad Sigma and Konoha's newest recruit appeared before them.

"About time you joined the goddamned party ehh 'raki-kun?" quipped Anko at the sight of the unexpected reinforcements.

"Where's-" started Zaraki, before diving to the side, avoiding a strike from on of the colossal snakes.

The demonic swordsman growled as he turned to face his newest opponent.

"You're no Manda," snarled Zaraki as he glared at the massive snake. The former missing-nin stepped forward and disappeared in a crimson flash, reappearing at the base of the snake's neck, his blade already in motion.

Nearby shinobi stared in awe as the Namikaze decapitated the monstrous creature with a single strike.

The satisfying crash that signaled the creature's death echoed throughout the village.

A series of red flashes in the sky above Konoha bore witness to the deaths of the two remaining snake summons.

"For Konoha!" came the renewed battle cry of the Leaf ninja's forces, as the most immediate threat had been taken down.

A burst of chakra later, and the blood drenched shinobi reappeared in front of the head of Konoha's T&I department.

"Where's that fucking snake?" sneered the Namikaze, his violet eyes flashing between red and blue.

Ibiki looked upon the bloody soldier with understanding. It seems like the identity of the young Namikaze's wrath was the traitor Orochimaru.

"The Sandaime is confronting the traitor now Namikaze. However, there is a barrier between the two. We were unable to bring it down."

Zaraki's eyes flashed crimson.

A massive purple barrier temporarily revealed itself in the middle of the village, before the dark plumes of black smoke obscured it again.

Namikaze Zaraki stood motionless in the middle of the street, his gaze never leaving the menacing barrier.

"It's time to finish this."

* * *

><p>Sarutobi Hiruzen cast off his ceremonial Hokage robes, revealing his armored form, as he glared at his wayward student.<p>

"Orochimaru…"

"Kukuku… Haven't you missed me sensei?" laughed the snake sannin, as he too discarded his disguise as the Kazekage, "After all… I orchestrated all of this just to see you again sensei!"

The Third Hokage's eyes narrowed in anger, "I should have killed you all those years ago Orochimaru…"

The snake sannin laughed again.

"You have no idea how difficult it was to set this all up sensei!" cackled Orochimaru, "Why, I thought the secrecy was all for naught when I was forced to order the destruction of your outpost near Rice! You can't understand how upset I was to hear there were survivors."

The two shinobi, former student and teacher, warily circled each other.

"Imagine my surprise to find out Konoha had no idea of what was coming!"

"Why? Why now?! Why would you try to destroy Konoha?" asked the Sandaime.

The Snake Summoner smiled sadistically, "Haven't you realized sensei? This is a celebration! After all…"

"How often does one achieve immortality?"

"No… You couldn't have…" whispered the old Hokage.

"Indeed my dearest sensei," mocked Orochimaru, "But enough talk… It's time for you to meet the Shiniga-"

The Sandaime's eyes widened in shock as a sudden crimson flash appeared before his eyes. A blood-covered shinobi stood kneeling in front of the old Hokage, the scent of copper and death permeating his senses, while dark malevolent chakra burned before him. Killing intent emanated in waves off the figure, it's intensity felt by the considerable pressure that constricted his chest.

"Orochimaru…" growled the figure malevolently, as it lifted a massive sword from its back, its surface already covered in gore.

"Kukukuku… What it this? It seems you've acquired some dangerous toys sensei!" spat out the snake-sannin gleefully, "However, I've brought gifts of my own!"

Sarutobi Hiruzen felt his heart stop momentarily at the contents in front of his wayward student. Distracted by the newcomer to their fight, the old Hokage failed to notice the activation of the forbidden jutsu in front of him.

Edo Tensai.

A single word escaped his lips, "Impossible…"

"What the hell is he doing old man?" said the ragged figure in front of him menacingly. The shinobi turned his head slightly to the side, exposing the tattered black bandages that used to cover his face. Three distinct marks lined the shinobi's cheeks. Namikaze Zaraki.

"Stop that technique Zar-" shouted the old Hokage hoarsely, his eyes widened in desperation.

"Too late Sarutobi-sensei!" laughed Orochimaru joyfully, his arms spread out in jubilation, "I believe a reunion is in order is it not?"

The three wooden coffins before the Konoha ninja burst open, with three ashen figures appearing from their midst.

Stumbling from their coffins three distinct figures stepped forth from the grave.

The Shodai Hokage.

The Nidaime Hokage.

The Yondaime Hokage.

"Welcome back…" grinned the snake summoner gleefully, "Hokages of Konoha."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Up next... Shit goes down. You want more? Let me know... -Private Jenkins-<strong>

**PS: Should I add Zabuza to the character list? Tell me what you think... **

**Update: Wait! How can the Fourth be summoned? He's in the Shinigami's stomach! To be explained! Next time...**

**Update2: As of 13Jan2014 my computer has been fixed, next chapter to follow soon. All files were saved. Thank fucking god. Next chapter is halfway done, working on it now.**


End file.
